Our Path
by Noini
Summary: this is the sequel to The Right Path. now that Jake and Bella are the Alpha Pair will there be changes in pack Life? Will vampires keep away or is there something worse out there? J/B S/L
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a laptop that is being fixed for the last week grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_._

Prologue

.

(Sam's POV)

Random Thoughts

.

Thank the Spirits for quiet days in La Push. Ever since Paul, Quil and I lost Bella six weeks ago I can't really say my life has been too peaceful. We had boot camp every morning thanks to Old Quil, Harry and Billy. If I have to do one more lap from here to Canada or one more mock fight I will cry like a little girl. If we don't make it there and back faster each time they withhold food on us, can you believe it? They have the women on side they won't cook for us either unless they get the go ahead from the three musketeers. Next week they are going to work on our sprints, apparently having four legs is not good enough we have to be able to use them quicker. I have to admit though Bella was right, we need to hone our Spirit given skills and not just presume because we are wolves we will automatically be able to fight the vampires naturally. Innate talent only goes so far in this mythical world.

We have hardly seen Bella in the last six weeks due to Jacobs wolf wanting to eat us. Being the rightful alpha meant that he has always been territorial but Jacob the man managed to control the wolf. However after nearly losing her to the leech and then seeing what that other bloodsucker was trying to do to her Jacobs wolf just took over. Even Paul and Embry are only given fleeting visits while he is present and no touching whatsoever. We think that will all change when they seal the imprint because even though it's a crazy notion, his wolf still feels that she has the ability of taking another mate and not choose him after all.

I have to say we all wish they would hurry up and just go for it. Being inside Jakes anxious virgin head can be painful at times, he gets so uptight and frustrated it's almost funny. But he is the complete opposite in human form; we believe it is the wolf feeling the pressure of the imprint bond more than the man.

The only one who doesn't rib him about it is Paul, although he has bought him condoms and warned Jake that if he hurts Bella it will not matter if he is Alpha there will be no body left to bury.

Now Paul was an enigma, the biggest ass and letch this side of the pacific I swear if he was not a wolf he would be a walking STD or in prison, but he is as sweet as candy floss with Bella. Sometimes, no actually he nearly always thinks of her as his daughter or little sister. I suppose there is no way he couldn't feel like that after watching her grow from a baby to the beautiful strong woman she is today. In fact I think he is so chuffed with the woman she has become. He privately told me a while ago that he feared before she and Jacob reconnected that he would be pulling her out of the sea after trying to end it all, he worried she would someday give up on life, especially those summers she spent here without Jake, she was lonely and depressed in Phoenix but when she was here without Jake he was scared for her. She spent way too long sitting looking over those cliffs.

He always wondered if the spirits had got it wrong. How could she be the one to make our tribe and pack stronger? She barely spoke to another soul. That day in Leah's backyard when she was so sassy with him he had the urge to hug her to death; I had to send him off to calm down. He couldn't believe it was the same invisible girl that people just didn't see in Phoenix. Even though he had been following Jake and her around La Push and she seemed happier he had never seen her stand up for herself like that she would just normally ignore comments she didn't like. He also was glad to see since she moved back permanently to Forks she had classmates flock to her. He even though it strange after noticing how she was ignored for years the forks high classmates nearly fought for her attention. He could see how hesitant she was to be around them but when Reverend Webber's daughter continued to invite her places in her quiet non pushy but friendly way she had inherited from her dad, little by little Bella came out of her shell; she sat with people for lunch for the first time in her high school life.

Paul really believed the separated imprint was to blame and hated Billy and the Elders for allowing the separation, it was fine for them, Jake was a bit depressed and oh how awful didn't show interest in other girls but his ward, his Bella paid the price. Pauls believes now that Bella is actually the strong one but being as unselfish as she is when they were separated she would leave part of her spirit with Jacob to keep him strong and that is why she was only one step away from being invisible when they were apart. It scared him what could happen if anything bad ever happened to Jacob because he knows Bella may not survive it.

I was of course concerned for Bella but I have to admit this whole imprinting phenomena really worried me. Was some random bird going to look into my eyes someday and all my feelings for Leah just disappear? No matter how I hoped I was wrong I knew she was not my imprint, but I believed she was my soul mate, and damn anyone to hell who suggests otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a very large overdraft!_

_Guys my spell check and grammer check is not working. Acutually nothing is working on this loaner laptop so apologies if the spelling and grammer is awful_

_._

Chapter 1

.

(Sam's POV)

.

Oh!

Jared and I were making our way down to the beach to meet Leah and Kim.

"Where are Jacob and Bella?" Jared asked me as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"Don't know, why?" I questioned.

"Do you not think it's odd that we haven't seen them since the day before yesterday?" Jared questioned. "I know we don't see much of Bella anymore because of Jakes' psycho wolf but Jake is usually around by now."

"I don't know, Jake had something on with his dad the other night and Leah was with Bella as well. In actual fact Bella sent an order no wolves allowed near the Clearwater's that night or yesterday morning." I groused I was not on patrol and would have liked to have spent some time with Leah, but nope girly time comes before Sam time.

"I don't think they trust us or something, does she think we are that high school that we will be sneaking peeks at a girl pyjama party?" Jared queried as he jumped and swung on a low lying branch.

"Dude, are you a wolf or a friggen monkey? Do you always have to be jumping around the trees like a chimp on steroids?" I bark.

"Ha ha, awww did Sammy miss out on some Leah luvin?" Jared laughed.

Trust him to know me that well, stupid friend! It's bad enough you have no secrets in wolf but that fact he can read me in human form is embarrassing.

"Oh shut up, between Boot Camp every morning and all night patrols I can hardly get a damn kiss before I collapse. The night before last was my first night off in weeks and typical it was the night she was not available." I hate being this pathetic, what the hell am I like? You would think I was 16 I muttered to my self.

"Tell me about it, I think Bella planned it that way on purpose to make us pay even more for losing her to the leech." Jared stated.

"You weren't even there Jared why would she be punishing you?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I think she feels the whole pack let her down." He murmured.

"I don't know maybe. It's not like we can really talk to her about this with Jacob being so territorial around her. It seems to even to cause him pain to leave her with Leah and Kim so until that resolves we won't be able to do anything. Hell we couldn't even apologise properly." I stated.

"I'm just so glad she managed to get word to us and we could get there in time. I shudder to think what could have happened if we hadn't, not only would we have lost her we would have lost Jake and the effect on Paul would have been disastrous." He shivered as he spoke. "Okay, well let's just forget about it for now and just go and spend some time with our girls before we have to go patrol." Jared began to trot the last few metres towards the beach, obviously looking forward to some Kim time.

"Jared? Did you feel anything strange yesterday morning?" I asked feeling really stupid but I needed to know if it was just me.

Jared stopped trotting. "Hmmm not really, although I fell out of bed, it was like I had got a static shock or something, Why?"

"Yeah that happened to me too. I wondered if it was just me or if it was a wolf thing." I replied rubbing my forehead.

"What do you think it means?" Jared questioned obviously impatient to see Kim.

"I don't know I think we need to talk to Bella, it felt a little similar to when Jake took Alpha after Bella was kidnapped." I answered.

"But if they sealed the imprint they would of had the cleansing ritual. They wouldn't have been able to have that without us knowing about it would they?" Jared asked rhetorically.

"I doubt it, we can talk to Bella and our brothers and see if anyone else felt it and then we will know more. But come on lets go meet the girls, its been too long."

We broke through the foliage and there where both girls sitting on a blanket a few metres up from the surf with their heads close together whispering excitedly at each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying but once Leah saw us she nudged Kim who stopped talking and turned to greet us. Jared was making his way towards her and suddenly he just stopped moving suddenly. I ploughed right in to him.

"What's up? I asked. When I got no response I walked around him and was even more confused. Jared was standing staring at Kim with his mouth hung open with a look of pure besotted stupidity. Kim looked enraptured by him too, her eyes were locked on his and she had the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

I looked towards Leah in confusion and she had her eyes downcast and I could see a glint of moisture on her cheek.

"Lee what's going on, why are you upset? What's happened? I demanded as I walked quickly towards her and gathered her into my arms. "Honey what's wrong? Tell me please." She wouldn't look at me and I just couldn't understand why not.

"Leah, tell me honey what's wrong?" I shook her gently.

Slowly she raised her beautiful brown eyes to me and whispered. "They imprinted."

I was confused how could they imprint? We can't imprint until Bella and Jake seal their imprint. Oh….Oh, now I understand…. as it slowly dawns on me what's being going on the last few days. Oh shit, that means that Leah is not my imprint. Shit this just sucks!

"Baby it's okay, I swear honey there is no way some random bitch is taking me away from you. You are my life, my soul mate, fuck this stupid imprinting crap. I will not let it affect us like this." I was practically shouting. "My wolf loves you just as much as I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will not let you go, ever." I was dying inside, my words sounded sure and I believed everyone but I was scared, so scared that this would happen."

"Damn Bella and Jacob, they could have warned us of this. We should have been told so there were no surprises." I growled really angry with our Alpha Pair.

"I knew Sam. Kim and I helped Bella prepare. They decided before she was kidnapped." She whispered

"Why the secrecy? why didn't you tell me? what they do affects our lives as well, not just the imprint but also I now probably have a new Alpha." I said angrily realising that surge of electricity I felt yesterday morning was the transfer of the alpha power.

Leah huffed. "Sam do you not think they deserve some privacy? How would you have liked the whole tribe knowing you were about to lose your virginity? It was bad enough Bella had to go through a whole ritual with the females of the pack knowing her father in law was over helping her husband get ready for her deflowerment. Do you really think it was right to expect her to tell a bunch of horny teenagers as well? Bella has come on leaps and bounds and is a mighty leader but at the end of the day she is the shyest person we know and is probably too scared to come out of the house to face any of us yet."

"Not likely Leah, when did the ritual happen?" I asked

"Well she made her way home at sunrise yesterday morning." She responded.

"Well if what I have heard is right it may be tomorrow at the earliest before they surface for air. The imprint bond can make them need to stay physical for a few days." I sighed. "Listen I understand that they need and deserve privacy but over something that affects us all I think they should at least warn us."

Leah just shrugged. "Maybe it's a girl thing but I sure as hell would have done it the way she did." She looked over towards Kim and Jared who were kneeling in the sand just staring into each other's eyes like zombies. "I bet when the time comes Jared and Kim will do it exactly the same way."

"They will have to get the Alpha Pair permission before they do anything, well mostly the Alpha Female's permission." Sam stated. "No imprint bond can be accepted or rejected without her consent and she has to do the inking on the imprinted couple."

"I know, Sarah wrote it all down and left it in a letter for her with my Mom, she was aware of some of it as well." Leah whispered quietly.

I was so angry with the spirits for making my Lee Lee so upset. How dare they decide that she was not the right woman for me? We have loved each other since elementary school, she has supported me through my shitty childhood and all this wolf shit and now they want to take her away from me. No way no how, I will fight this with every fibre of my being.

I stood up and grabbed Leah's hand. "Come on lets go."

She stood up holding my hand. "Where are we going?"

"We had planned on spending the day together so let's do that. Just the two of us, it's been too long since we've been alone, normally we have other smelly mutts around, let today be all about us!" I smiled down at her.

She looked up at me with her large beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Okay Sammy, Where are we going?"

I laughed at her childhood nick name for me. "I have no idea buts let's just leave those two to it and go find something else to do."

She nodded and took my hand. I was getting hungrier so it must have been near lunch time. "Come on let's go into forks and grab some lunch at the diner and how about after that we head over to Sunset Lanes and bowl or play some pool?"

"Mmm, what about your werewolf abilities? I'll be at a complete disadvantage." She smiled and nudged me with her hip we began walking towards my house, leaving the love birds behind us.

"How about I bowl with my left hand?" I suggest.

"Mmm okay but you are not allowed use all your strength." She warned.

"Would I ever?" I joked.

"Samuel Uley you are the most competitive man I know, you pretend to me all Mr Mellow but we both know how you hate to lose." She stuck her tongue out at me, yep this girl knew me so well. Nobody else knew this about me and I would never want them to know.

"Yeah yeah, Ms Know it all, there are a few secrets I know about you too." I retorted with a laugh.

"Like what? I'm perfect in every way." She retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Mmm good to know but what about the way you turn into a damsel in distress when you see the tiniest spider in the world?" I sniggered.

"Oh that is a low blow Samuel Uley, making fun of someone's pathological phobia is not nice." She frowned at me. "However I do know of a few of Mr Werewolves fears."

"Like what?" I scoff. "I'm a scary werewolf everything fears me."

"Really…mmm not too sure about that Mr Werewolf." She dismissed as she climbed into my jeep.

"Oh, so what am I scared of?" I chuckle wondering what she will come up with.

"Well, I heard that there was a circus over in Port Angelus we should head over someday soon and see how good the clowns are. What do you think?" She grinned at me.

How did she know this, I know I never told her about my fear of clowns… I know it's completely irrational and kind of crazy but I have been this way since before I can remember. I refuse to go to circuses for that very reason.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said bravely.

"Oh you forget Mr Werewolf I was there when Mr Coco the Clown slapped you for peeing on him when you were five, and I was the one when we were rarely brought to the circus would sit outside with you because you were too scared to go in." She giggled.

"Oh so me pretending to be too cool for the circus didn't work on you then?" I sighed as I pulled out of my driveway; I'm glad she is feeling better but when the pack find out about this my ass was toast. But it was worth it to see the smile on her face. Seeing my Lee Lee happy was all I cared about and I will spend the rest of my life making sure she stays that way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a very dirty little boy. Seriously he is a muck magnet._

A/N The timeline for this is from sunrise after the cleansing ceramony.

A/N Still having tech issues so apologies for the delay in posting and any grammar or spelling mistakes. Neve thought I would miss spell check so much...

**.**

**Chapter 2**

(Leah's POV)

Tomorrow

.

I watched as Bella walked towards her future. I wanted to hug her but I could not touch her now until after the imprint had sealed. I was so conflicted and was not sure what to make of my feelings. I sat at the burnt out bonfire staring into the embers. I loved Bella like a sister, I really did and I was so happy for her. If anyone deserved a happy ever after it was Bella. She was alone for so long how she survived I will never know. Compared to her I had the best childhood ever. But she had her happy ever after, she had the man that she loved for ever, she had no fear that he will look at some bitch one day and BAM bye bye Lee Lee.

Oh this is not helping anyone including me. "Come on Kim let's get some rest."

"Are you okay Leah?" Kim asked. "I know it must be hard for you worrying about Sam imprinting, I feel the same way about Jared."

"You don't need to worry Kim, we all know you're Jared's imprint." I smiled. "Don't feel guilty I'm happy for you. I wonder though why I'm not enough… my family carries the gene, our babies would be strong and have the gene from both sides….."

"I don't know honey, I do know that Bella is reading up all the journals from the previous packs to see if there is any trend in imprinting." Kim whispered as she rubbed my arm. "She feels that it is more than genetic and maybe we can understand it better."

"It doesn't matter though does it, I'm not his and I never will be." I felt a tear run down my cheek, I couldn't help it.

"Ah honey, you don't know that for sure." Kim pulled me towards her for a one armed hug. Kim was a lot more demonstrative than me but I couldn't pull away from her. She was loopy but she was such a good friend.

"But we do Kim, we know Sam's wolf doesn't feel as strong about me as Jareds' wolf feels about you. I know Sam won't admit it but the other wolves have been honest about what they sense. I really don't need false hope." I sniff. "But it's okay I can deal, we will get through this I have faith in Sam and our feelings towards each other."

God it's so hard to not feel resentful. On the one hand the pack was my family, my brothers and sisters but I know that's all going to change. When they begin to imprint it will be clear that I'm not Sam's imprint and they will probably keep me away from pack meetings and pack related events. I know in previous packs only the imprints were allowed to know of pack business. Sam may not even be able to tell me what's happening anymore. Secrecy is so important and the only reason my knowledge was not frowned upon was because of my parents being elders and the Alpha was Sam.

I don't know what I will do if Jacob tells him to keep away from me. I believe Billy never let his pack get involved with non-imprints; Jacob may do the same if he takes his father's guidance. 99% of wolves have imprinted over the years and there was major heartache with packs that imprinted while involved with someone else. I believe in all cases the wolf chose the imprint. I wonder how much of a choice the wolf really had considering the great Ephraim Black chose his imprint over his first love. He was meant to be the biggest baddest strongest wolf since Taha Aki and he couldn't fight for the woman he loved, so how in all that is holy could my Sam fight when he failed.

On the other hand, I wanted him happy. Who was I to stop him being blissful with his soul mate. I saw how happy my parents were and how they complement each other. Did I love him enough to let him go? Should I let him go now so he would not suffer the guilt of leaving me, was I strong enough to do that? I'm not sure if I was or not. Maybe I should quit worrying until it was definite, until we were sure I was not his imprint. We should find out tomorrow.

I look up from the dying embers that I'm attaching with a stick and smile at Kim. "Come on let's get some sleep."

We walk quietly though the foliage leaving Mom and the other mothers behind. I refused to make eye contact with them as I didn't want to see their pity. I had to be strong and I would not let anyone bring me down, it was going to be hard enough as it was. Mom understands we have talked about this day since Sam and I got back together. I have always known the risks. I will admit I had hoped Bella never came back or that Jake never phased again but once Bella and I became reacquainted I wanted to hate her but there was no way that I could. I was drawn under her spell from the minute I entered the Black house that day in June. She was so natural and honest and friendly. Her feelings for Jake were so strong it had a physical presence. I swear the air crackled every time she looked at him or when they touched. It was so natural, it's like they didn't realise they were touching all the time or smiling at each other. She still had time to talk to everyone and make you feel special as she gave you her full attention. How could you hate someone who made you feel so good about yourself?

I let Kim use the main shower while I popped into mom and dad's thank god they renovated a few years ago so we didn't have to wait forever for a shower every morning especially now that Seth has reached the age that he seems to live in the shower. I try to pretend I don't know what he is doing in there but eewwww, teenage boys are gross. As Kim is the shortest she insists on sleeping on the camp bed so I crawl into my own bed and curl up wishing I had Sam holding me keeping the bad thoughts away.

I slept fitfully, my life with Sam was flashing through my mind like Friends reruns on cable. From our first date, our first kiss, our first time, those weeks of hell when everyone thought he was dead. Then the weeks when he returned and he shunned me, Great Sprit that hurt so badly, how much worse will it be when he shuns me for his imprint. I'm driving myself crazy it is of absolutely no use punishing myself like this. I slipped silently out of my bed and grabbed my running gear conscious of not waking Kim. I slipped into the bathroom and threw on the yoga pants, sneakers, sports bra and t shirt. It was late morning but our house was very quiet due to the late night we all had, I decided to go down towards the beach and run for a bit, I didn't want to do my normal trail, I'm not comfortable running the forest trails anymore without Sam around as the vampire numbers in this state have increased too much for my comfort. Running always helped me de-stress, helped me relax and hanging around with fit werewolves made you want to keep in shape that was for sure.

I jogged down towards the main beach and began my warm up, no point in pulling something especially as my muscles were tired from lack of sleep. I began running towards the cliff face and it brought back many memories of days Sam and I spent on this beach, playing in the surf, evenings spent skinny dipping when we were in high school, Well I only did it the once and of course that was the time that someone robbed our clothes. I was never so embarrassed in my whole life when I was left naked on first beach with no clothes. Of course that is the one time that Chief Swan is doing the La Push rounds. Being escorted home by one of your fathers best friends wrapped in his rain coat and nothing else was the most awful occurrence of my life. It has taken me years to be able to look that man in the eye again. I suppose I should have been grateful I could have been caught by one of the younger slime ball deputy's. I least I know Chief Swan didn't even look at me. Poor Sam though, the Chief refused to let his naked ass in his squad car and he had to walk all the way home holding a piece of card board in front of his crown jewels with the squad car driving slowly beside him with the blue lights flashing. I think its bloody hilarious now but back then it was awful. I still think Jake, Embry and Quil where the culprits, well Quil anyway he used to be such a peeping Tom until he became a wolf. I think he is now scared Bella would take the skillet to him and refuse to let him stay in their house so he has grown up a little and when phased he cannot think of us that way or Sam, Jared and Jake would eat him alive. I'll have to ask Bella to find out if it was Jake! I really hope it wasn't, it would feel a little incestuous since I consider him to be like a brother.

I slowed down when I got to the cliff side and slowly stopped, looking out towards A-ka-lat where all out great chiefs where buried, The majority of whom were wolves, how strange I never thought of that, and why was I thinking of it now? In some ways it felt sad to me that they were buried over there away from their imprints, I know once the spirit has left the body they would meet their imprint again in the spirit world but not having the closure of being laid to rest together seemed wrong. I wonder if they will separate Jake and Bella when their time comes. I don't know when he will become chief but it will be soon enough. Alpha of the pack, imprinted and married at most they can put it off until he is either out of school or 21.

Maybe I don't feel so jealous of Bella after all, she will be the chief's wife and the Alpha's imprint both of which are full time jobs….. I'm kinda glad now that Sam is not Alpha or will he ever be chief we can just be us. I also don't have to deal with the prejudice and racism that Bella will have to suffer. They can't inform people of her relationship to Old Quil or explain the imprinting so she will just have to deal with the pale face slurs. Hell even if she is 100% white it doesn't matter, and it is nobody's business but their own.

I shook my head. okay, Bella's life is not going to be all rainbows and unicorns and either is mine, she would never be the bitch I am and be jealous of me so I need to grow up and be happy for my friend and happy for my future Chief for finding his soul mate. She is the only person in the world who could put up with our tribes crap because I know I sure couldn't without Chief Swan having to lock me up as I'm sure I would try to kill at least one out of the annoying woman's group down here.

I turned and began to jog home, I felt better now, I'm glad I got this madness out of my mind and my heart before I met Sam. He had enough on his plate with Boot Camp, Patrols and Vampire attacks without me doubting him because I am so weak or scared. I know when they meet next Jared will imprint on Kim. The boys have no idea that Jake and Bella are completing the Imprint today. It will be an interesting surprise that's for sure.

I slowed down to a trot and noticed movement in the forest beside the path to the beach I heard a yip and realised it was one of the boys keeping an eye on us weak humans. I'm not sure who was on patrol today but whoever it was wanted to make sure I was not scared. I whispered a quick thanks and made my way up the road to my house.

When I walked into the house I could smell lunch being cooked which meant Mom was up because Kim knew not to even attempt cooking without supervision. I can't wait for the day someone tells her never to cook or bake again; I swear her baking was getting worse. It has driven poor Embry to tears. Even nice sweet calm Bella has given up and has made every excuse in the book not to cook with her since her cooking made Jake sick. To give a werewolf food poisoning is a mystery in itself. Poor Jared is in trouble when he imprints he will not be able to deny her and well let's hope he has a stronger stomach than Jake.

I make my way into my room grab a change of clothes and pop into the bathroom for a quick shower. When finished I made my way downstairs and helped mom set the table. I could see she wanted to talk but I just shook my head and smiled. She could see that I was okay but just didn't want to talk. The moment was lost when Sethykins and Dad barged in the door yelling they were hungry and five minutes later Kim came dancing down the stairs looking like she had a full 10 hours sleep. Did that girl ever look or act tired. After lunch Kim went home as she had chores to do and I just lazed about the house. I wouldn't be seeing Sam today. It seems that the Alpha and Billy had the pack busy so that would not have reason to visit Jake and Bella. Between boot camp and patrols I won't see him until tomorrow. I have leather work to do for BlackWater Designs and that should keep me busy for the rest of the day. I planned an early night as I felt like I needed to be rested to deal with tomorrow, because tomorrow begins my own personal battle with imprinting and there is no way I am letting that bitch take what's mine!


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a big jar of Nutella (thanks Niamh )_

_Wolves Rule yet again sprinkled her luurrvveee dust on our happy couple and let them have some good __**clean**__ fun, you rock girl I really don't know what I would do without you_

_:_

Chapter 3

:

(Jacob's POV)

:

I'm Too Sexy

:

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I was home, in bed with my Bells draped over me with the sun bursting through the gap in the curtains. Something felt different but I didn't know what. After a couple of minutes breathing in Bella's scent I realised she smelt gorgeous like always, but there was a hint of me and then I remembered we were finally bonded. I thought my heart was gonna burst I felt so happy and I swear my wolf was doing a moon walk.

I also realised that I was going to die if I didn't get to the bathroom or get something to eat and I wasn't sure which the most pressing problem was. I slowly rolled Bella onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my pillow. It smelt of me and was warm it may help her sleep a little longer, I hated leaving her like this but I really needed the toilet. I quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom. I felt great relief emptying my bladder as I had never felt that type of pain before. Great big macho Alpha and I nearly cry when I want to go tinkle, I'm sure I'll scare all the bad vampires away.

I wondered down towards the kitchen wondering what I could eat to fill the huge hole in my stomach, the last thing I had eaten was over 24 hours ago and I don't count that cleansing slop food. I began to smell something coming from the front door, its melt like bacon and maple syrup and mmmmm eggs. Rubbing my stomach I opened the door cautiously as I was completely naked and didn't want to give anyone a scare and I had no intentions of putting on clothes for the rest of the week. I smirked at myself, yeah one night of luvin and I thought I was a complete stud. I looked around our porch and there was no one here but I could smell Sue and Janice. There were tyre tracks in our driveway so they must have driven up to the house. I looked down at ground and there were two big cooler boxes. I bent down and picked them up and brought them inside and placed them on out kitchen counter.

On the top of one was a note and I ripped the envelope open and unfolded the paper inside to read.

_Dear Jacob,_

_It is the responsibility of the older imprints to ensure that the next generation Alpha Female is kept healthy and fed! So Jacob let Bella have a rest she is only human after all. She also needs to eat, so all this food is not for you, a true imprinted wolf will always make sure his mate is fed first and is also know to share his meal with his imprint. _

_We know you will always take care of Bella but remember it's the small things that count. There should be enough food here to last you both until tomorrow and we will drop in another cooler full in the morning, just leave the empty coolers outside. After that I am sure you can do your own cooking, if not leave a note and we will drop you in more food._

_Enjoy your honeymoon we will keep the wolves from the door._

_Love _

_Sue and Janice._

You have to love their interference, they were right my wolf would not let us leave this house and I don't think he has any time for things like cooking and cleaning. As it was I was away from Bella for probably 4 minutes and he was whimpering and trying to pull me back towards the bedroom. I didn't realise it would be like this, I thought we would have a beautiful night when the two of us would be each other's first. I did not expect us to be making love for the last twenty four hours with only about three hours sleep. The wolf was insatiable I was beginning to worry he would never be satisfied. No one warned me of this, well Dad did laugh when I said see you tomorrow. God I hope there is nothing wrong with our imprint, maybe it's not sealing like it should.

But then why is Sue leaving us food for two days, is it possible that this is normal. Why do I always have something to worry about? I heard movement in the bedroom and then soft little steps coming down the hall. Bella waked into the kitchen wearing one of my plain black t-shirts, it reached to just above her knees and it was so big around the collar that it hung off her bare shoulder it was the sexiest look I have ever seen especially the way her hair was all tousled, I think the correct term was sex hair. My Wolf began to growl and I found it really hard to pull him back and not jump her bones here on the kitchen tiles.

Bella had stopped walking at the doorway and looked me up and down good and then quirked an eyebrow at me. "Mr Black if you wish to sit down on any of my furniture you had better put some clothing on that sweet ass of yours." She smirked with one hand cocked on her hip.

"Oh I didn't think there was any need for clothes this week Mrs Black." I smirked at her.

"Well that's all very nice in the bedroom but I refuse to clean off bum prints off my chairs so if we are eating any of that gorgeous smelling food, go wrap something around your butt so I can eat." She giggled.

I stalked slowly towards her, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me, I breathed into her ear. "I thought you like my ass; you seemed quite partial to it last night."

Bella breathed in quickly and I could feel her heart beat quicken. "Well my husband the thing is..." she lowered her voice with even more breath on my ear making me feel all shivery. "I know where it's been!" She winked and pulled away and glided over to the cooler of food.

I was stunned at my little vixen; I think this woman will be surprising me when we have been together years. I just shake my head and make my way into the bathroom and wrap a towel around my waist, this is the closest to dressing I plan on doing today.

I couldn't help myself I was so happy and excited about the magical night we just had, and I seemed to satisfy my Bells that I really had to boast a little and strut my stuff. So walking back into the kitchen I starting singing.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

I of course sang this while I shook my ass and flashed the towel around like a mini strip tease. I then pulled Bella into my arms and did some dirty dancing with her. When I twirled her at the end the two of us collapsed in a puddle on the floor laughing. Her face when I walked in singing was priceless, she looked like her jaw was going to fall off it had dropped so much. We giggled like two school girls on the kitchen floor.

Eventually Bella was able to draw breath. "Oh God, that was just too funny, I bet you learned the words and that dance from Quil? Only he would think it was sexy to imitate Right Said Fred."

I just chuckled she knew us all so well. We pulled ourselves up off the ground and Bella finished removing all the food from the cooler and left it on the table, she had separated some dishes and placed them in the fridge, they were for dinner. I went over to her and caught her hand I brought her back over to the table and sat down, placing her on my lap. We began eating the glorious spread Sue had out done herself, there was bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, bread and butter, baked beans, a flask of coffee and a quart of Juice. There were also cinnamon rolls, pecan plaits and fresh scones which tasted divine. Once Bella tasted the scones she giggled.

"What?" I asked as I fed her some of my cinnamon roll.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope Mrs Black there is a no secret rule in this relationship." I started to gently tickle her side.

"Okay okay." She squirmed on my lap, making me feel all kinds of happy.

"I just know that Sue didn't bake the pastries or the scones, it was Embry." She smiled. "It was pretty sweet of him baking my favourite."

"Yes it was." I smiled. "You guys have a very special relationship. I have to say sometimes I get a little jealous."

Bella just nuzzled into my neck. "You have nothing to be jealous about, he is my brother, you are my life."

"I know, but it's different with him, he is closer to you than even Quil and as Quil phased after my transformation it would be thought that he would be closer to you." I considered.

"The bond between the Alpha female and her pack is more complex than that." Bella told me. "It's not just the den mother relationship; It's also the familial relationship. Say for example if you were first to phase I still would not have the bond with Sam that I have with Quil even if he phased after you."

I sat chewing my apple, I had a feeling she was trying to hint something to me, the fact that she is not telling me outright implies she is not 100% sure or she has no proof. "So you are saying that a pup that is related by blood will always act closer to you."

"I think so, when I read all the journals this is what it implies." She whispered.

"But Quil is distantly related to both of us would that not mean that he would be the closest to you?" I questioned.

"You would expect that." She whispered.

Our hunger seemed sated so what should we do now? I don't think we should discuss this any further on our honeymoon, Embry's parentage could wait my wolf was starting to feel lonely and honestly so was I. it had been hours since she kissed me.

"Bella?" I sing songed at her.

"Yes?" she laughed

"I think it's time we had a shower, don't you?" I nuzzled her neck licking the mark I had left on her shoulder which my wolf adored. I smirked when I heard her moan.

"Oh yes I think that is a very good idea." She whispered and taking a page out of my book she ran her teeth over the mark she left on me. I couldn't but help cry out with the feelings that ran down my spine and out to my extremities when I felt her incisors scrap the sensitive spot on my shoulder.

"Oh when are we meant to call for grandfather?" She remembered our remaining tattoos as she bit down on my ear lobe.

"Don't worry about that, he knows we'll call him when we are ready." I growl as I pick her up and run down towards the bathroom, my wolf was ready for round six.

I was in a hurry to get Bella to the bathroom. My wolf and I wanted to know what it felt like to lather soap all over her body and find out just own slippery we could get. I planned to have some extra fun with all those bubbles. Once we got in the shower I started kissing her with my back against the water, I needed to make sure it was the right temperature for my wife. My wolf whimpered because I wasn't fast enough.

I put her down and turned to regulate the water, I immediately felt her small hands creep around my waist and land on my abs rubbing them up and down sending a shiver up my spine, it's like she wanted to memorize all the contours of my body. Little did she know that I wanted to do the same thing to her and before this shower was over I would definitely know every inch of her.

Once the water was perfect I grabbed the shower gel and poured a generous amount on the sponge. I turned around only to see that she was staring at me with knowing eyes. A small growl erupted from my chest. My wolf wanted her so badly; this was going to be a very interesting married life. I felt insatiable when it came to her and I know she was feeling the same way.

I turned her around so I could start with her back; I picked up the sponge and started on one of her shoulders. She looked at me from over her shoulder with a lustful glint in them and smiled. She then grabbed her hair and held it high so I could get better access to her upper body. I was already salivating and we haven't started yet.

I very slowly turned to her other shoulder and then to her back. I poured some water down her back and watched with amazement as the water went down her backside in a slow sensual manner. I had to keep my wolf in check because he just wanted to leap out and make love to her.

I keep going down and washed her small rounded ass then I moved down her legs one by one all the way to her ankles. I then turned around and grasped the shower nozzle so I could wash away the soap.

I then turned her around gently and gave her the nozzle for her to hold. I began washing her chest very slowly. I spent some well-deserved time on her breasts. These beautiful and luscious mounds deserved my full attention. After making sure that they were extra clean I continued my journey over her stomach. I would trace her contours a little with my fingertips, marvelling at how her stomach muscles would contract under my touch.

"Jacob." She moaned and growled. Every time my Bella growled I would respond with another low growl of my own. This was just torture for me and my wolf, but patience is a virtue. I then kneeled in front of her and grabbed one of her legs and put it on my knee. I started massaging her legs with my bare hands the sponge forgotten on the floor. I would go up and down always closer to her center. Teasing her with my fingers but not completely touching her. The heat and scent that was coming from her was driving me crazy, all I wanted to do was dive into that heat and marvel in the taste of my wife. I felt like a man needing a drink after a long journey through the desert.

Once I was done with the first leg I went for the other. Same method, but this time my fingers moved even closer to her core. She was panting by now. I very slowly slid my finger into her folds and began washing it with gentle strokes avoiding her nub intentionally. Once I finished I grabbed the nozzle and rinsed her off, while still holding her leg up on my knee.

"Jacob." She said breathlessly. "What are you doing, it's your turn now." She said in a whisper.

"NO Mrs Black I have just barely started." I growled at her and moved my face closer to her center. I could feel her heartbeat pick up and beat wildly in her chest. The anticipation was killing me; I wanted so much to taste her and her scent was even more powerful that before she was totally aroused by my actions. I started slowly kissing her inner thigh and made my way up kissing, licking and scrapping gently with my teeth. Her moans were getting louder and she put one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hair. Once I got to her folds I teased her with my tongue.

The taste of her was intoxicating, my wolf wanted to roll around in her scent for eternity. I started licking her nub and flicking it slowly at first but then as her moans would grow louder my tongue movements would go faster.

I grab her by her butt cheeks so I had total control over her lower body. I heard her hand slapped against the bath tiles and the hand that was in my hair turned into a fist. I smiled while lapping at the juices that were flowing out of her like a river. She was growling my name over and over. I knew she was close to her release. I moved my fingers inside her pumping in and out of her at the same time my tongue was flicking over her nub. The heat in the bathroom was scorching but I couldn't make myself stop. Faster and faster my fingers and tongue went, I could feel her beginning to tense up and getting ready for her release. She was moaning my name and tugging at my hair in frenzy. I started to feel her contract against my fingers and that was my sign to gently bite her nub for her total release, she came with a loud scream her walls contracting hard on my fingers and my tongue lapping her juices like sweet nectar. And I didn't stop until I had licked her dry. Still panting she looked down at me with a smile on her face.

"All clean." I looked at her with a sweet smile on my face.

Once she was stable enough to stand on her own feet she looked at me. I swallowed hard, her eyes seamed to glow suddenly and she responded with a lusty tone.

"Now it's your turn Mr. Black."


	5. Chapter 5

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a tin of chocolate cupcakes my little boy and I have just made._

_A/N I decided to stay with the honeymoon couple for a little longer. And as you may have guessed Wolves Rule yet again sprinkled some luurrvveee dust on our happy couple and let them have some more good __**clean**__ fun._

_Thanks Niamh for Pre Reading._

_:_

**Chapter 4**

.

(Bella's POV)

.

Clean

I was still trying to catch my breath, what my husband just did was indescribable. It was like I was released into space and was floating with the stars.

But now it was my turn. As I looked down at him I could feel my eyes glow, and a mischievous smile spread across my face when I watched him swallow hard. Oh yes, Mr. Black needed some cleaning.

I got up and grabbed the nozzle from the floor telling him to hold it and to turn around. I stared at his back it was so muscular and strong I really just wanted to lick him all over. I bent down and picked up the sponge I poured on the shower gel and started lathering the soap on his broad shoulder. I took my time washing his back and marvelling at the soapy water slowly sliding down over his pert backside so erotically. I lowered the sponge to his tight round rear, it was perfect, you could bounce a quarter on that ass. I slowly began to run the sponge down his long and muscular legs.

Before I lathered up the sensitive area behind his knees I decided to play a little and bit and licked the sensitive flesh. I heard a low rumble coming from Jacob and his knees gave in a little. Once I finished I made him turn around. When I looked into his eyes they were black with desire.

I lathered his chest and slowly went to is abs. I decide to use only my hands for this. I scraped his abs softly with my fingernails and watched how they contracted. I continued down avoiding his groin area. Once the legs were done, I turned my attention to his manhood. I grasped it gently and started to stoke it clean. I looked up to see his eyes filled with passion and lust. They were no longer black, they had a yellowish glow in them and a deep growl was rumbling in his chest. I took the nozzle from him and rinsed all the soap away from his body.

Putting the nozzle on the floor, I kneeled down in front of him and told him in a sensuous tone. "Still needs a little more cleaning I think." I know I was being a total vixen but I know he loved it. I gently palm his huge erection and I leaned my head towards it. His breathing was hard and shallow. I could feel the blood pumping hard against my hand. He was standing on wobbly legs against the corner of the shower with one hand pressed against the wall and the other one grabbing the shower curtain.

As I moved closer I could feel the heat coming off of him. Once I took his head in my mouth I heard him moan my name "Bella." His voice was raspy and deep. He tasted like honey and I just couldn't get enough. I took his shaft in my mouth as far as it could go and with my hand I keep pumping him in gentle strokes. Softly at first but I increased the pressure and the speed. With my other hand I began to massage his sac and his growling became harder at this point. I could feel that he was going to release soon, so I started pumping harder and faster. His growling was so loud and fierce. I knew that my wolf and my husband were enjoying this as much as I was. I kept going at it until I felt him tense and with my name coming off of his lips he released himself in my mouth.

I raised my eyes to see he was having a hard time breathing, his eyes were still that yellowish color and I knew that this wasn't over. He bent down picked up the nozzle and placed it back in its place. I could still feel the low rumble in his chest.

He placed me in front of him while the water cascaded over us. He then moved my hair to one side and started kissing and nipping at my neck. He licked his mark and sent a thousand shivers all over my body. While doing that his arms wrapped around my waist and his hand made their way to my breasts. He started rubbing and pinching my nipples. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck, the sensations were overwhelming. I didn't think I could stand on my own two legs much longer, I could feel his hot and pulsing erection against my back. He lowered his hand to my heated core and started rubbing my pulsing nub. I was having a hard time breathing it was so hot. While still rubbing me he grabbed my waist with one hand and turned me around, he then lifted me up only to let me down gently on his hard and long shaft.

The sensation was of pure bliss, he filled me up in every way long, hard and hot. He started pumping in and out of me while his hand still played with my nub. All the while he kept growling "Mine" in my ear. He then went faster and harder I had to put both of my hands on the wall to keep some balance since my feet didn't touch the ground. He was licking and scrapping my shoulder where his mark was. I started feeling light headed it was too much, I was going to explode very soon. I felt him tense up and knew that he was also close.

As the groaning and grunting got louder I felt him sink his teeth in my shoulder again. As soon as he bit me we had the most explosive simultaneous orgasms. The heat that surrounded us only added to the pleasure of our release. I could still feel him inside of me filling me with his precious seed.

After our breathing calmed he lowered me down gently and turned me to face him never letting me go. Nothing was said, no words were necessary. I could see all the love and devotion in his eyes and he could see the same in mine. He picked me up bridal style and headed for the bedroom while he was walking he lowered his head and captured my lips in the sweetest and most passionate kiss there ever was. It was a kiss that held a promise of love, loyalty and passion for the rest of our lives.

We slept for a couple of hours and I woke to my Jake snoring loudly I had to get up and stretch, I was not sore per se but I definitely had used muscles in the last two days that I never knew I had. Being a marked imprint must give me some quick healing abilities or maybe it was the heat of the werewolf stopped my muscles seizing. I certainly did not expect us to be going at it for so long I actually thought that it would be too sore for me to be with Jake more than once. I'm glad that there was nothing stopping us from being together. I have never felt so whole and complete before, thank God and the Spirits for bringing us back together.

I rolled gently off Jake and decided I needed to have another shower and get dressed, then I would fix lunch, I know Jake will be a wake soon needing food. I had a quick shower not as much fun as the one this morning but I was able to wash my hair this time, although the next time we share a shower I will certainly get Jake to wash it for me as it would feel so good to have his hands massaging my scalp. Hmmmh oh my, I have to stop having a one track mind, this boy has turned me into a nympho.

I padded down the hall into the kitchen and went over to the fridge I tool out the huge container of meatballs and tomatoes sauce and the dish of cooked pasta; all I had to do was heat them up. I went to our freezer and pulled out some homemade garlic bread I had made earlier the week and put the oven on to pre heat. While waiting on the oven I tossed a little salad and veg together as a side dish, I was starving so I could only imaging Jake would be faint with the hunger when he woke. I put the bread in the oven and turned on the microwave to heat the meatballs. I set the table, grated some cheese for the top of the meatballs and as expected once I opened the oven to take out the garlic bread I heard our bedroom door open. The wolf had smelt food.

He strutted into the kitchen wearing a pair of boxers, which made me laugh as I remembered his actions this morning and he just gave me a cheeky smirk and then a big sloppy kiss.

"Mmmm something smells delicious." He whispered.

"Meatballs and pasta." I murmur.

"Nope." He breathed. "I'm pretty sure it's you."

"Now hush, lunch is ready." I wiggled out of his arms with a smile, how I loved this boy or should I say man, he certainly does not act or look like the boy I met on the beach that day not even six months ago.

I push him in the direction of the table and bring the remainder of the dishes over. I went to sit down in front of my plate when I was pulled over and placed on Jakes lap. I just shook my head, why was I not surprised I can probably count on one hand the amount of times I have been allowed sit on a chair when Jake has been sitting, it's like he is my mobile seat. Not that I minded it was just funny sometimes. I went to reach over to get my plate so I serve myself some food, for Jake to pull me back and offer me a fork of food. It looked like we would only be washing one fork and plate after this meal as it appeared that Jake was going to feed me.

"So. Mr Alpha how does it feel?" I asked with a smile as I chewed a piece of garlic bread.

He just laughed. "Not looking forward to have to leave you to deal with our pups, that's for sure."

"Yeah?" I questioned. "When will you be joining them?"

"I'm not sure, I definitely feel less like it would kill me to leave you but I'm not ready to go just yet." He offered me a meatball off his fork which I happily ate.

I cuddled into him rubbing my ear against his chest. "Yeah I know how you feel, I think it will be another day or two before I could bear being away from you. plus I don't think I could handle other people being around. I think it's normal enough; it will be a little harder for us as we have been imprinted for so many years and we are only sealing now."

"Really I was getting worried that something was preventing us from sealing our imprint. Why does everyone else know more about all this than me?" He mused as he reached for some more of Sue's ice tea.

"Well Jake, the legends and journals are all there for you to read so it's up to you to read them." I reminded him before I ate another forkful of pasta.

"Yeah but they are mostly in Quileute." Jake stated.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"You are my tutor you know how difficult I find reading it." He muttered as he ate another forkful of pasta, he was being quite reserved with the food making sure he fed me before he had another mouthful.

I know Jake hated that I could read and speak Quileute better than him, even though he also was very proud of the fact that my skills were considered second only to Grandfather. It was amusing in school when the other students realised I was a tutor of their own language. It kind of shut a few up about letting a pale face go to their school.

"Okay well how about we start working on the journals when we go back after midterm. You just need confidence you are not as bad as you think you are." I told him.

"That sounds good. Do you think you will miss being Alpha?" I was playing with the piece of lettuce at this point as I had already eaten my fill.

He was so cute worrying that I would feel left out. "Yes and No, it will be strange not knowing everything that is going on but I presume I will not be left out too much. I'm also kind of glad that I will not have to dole out the punishments when the pups go silly again."

"What about dealing with the Elders?" He asked shyly wiping his empty plate with the last piece of garlic bread soaking up the remaining sauce.

"Well I think I'll miss going against Grandfathers suggestions but I'm sure we will still disagree on everything." I laughed.

"Well I was hoping you'd agree to stay on the council in my stead, you are much better at that stuff than I am. I would prefer to spend my time making sure the pack never makes another mistake on your safety again." He grunted.

"Jake you have to forgive them and let them back into our lives. I miss my brothers and I understand your annoyance with them but it's been over five weeks it's time to let go especially the way they have not even whimpered about all the training and patrolling I have dumped on them." I reasoned.

"I know you're right but then I think of the image of you pinned up against that tree and what that bloodsucker could have done if we had got there a minute later. I still can't believe I froze like that. If it were not for Embry you would have been bitten and you would not be here in my arms." He groaned into my neck as he breathed in my scent.

"I know honey but it's over now, I'm safe and happy and don't smell like roast beef to the vamps anymore." I smiled.

"I know I will try, I suppose I can reduce my stay away from my mate or I will eat you routine." He muttered.

"Well I would like that but I don't want you to be too stressed either. I don't want your wolf freaking out on me." I informed him.

"To be honest, I think the wolf is relaxed enough now, it's me that wants to kick there asses." He admitted.

"Ahh I see, so what would you have done before you came a wolf if someone was annoying you like this?" I asked.

"I don't know, kicked their ass." He replied.

"Okay, how macho, well I think we need to do something more constructive than that how about paint ball?" I vaguely remember some team building seminar my mother had gone to years ago and it was all about working together to mend bridges.

"Paint ball?" He was obviously confused.

"Yes, paint ball, it's no use you beating the crap out of them you are their Alpha now, they couldn't fight you unless they wanted to leave the pack so it would be unfair but I think we need to organise some team building exercises to end this crap." I suggested. "Ones that won't result in broken bones or possible death to members of your pack, it could be good if the girls even got involved."

"Paint ball?" He repeated.

"Yes paint ball or something else if you can think of something better, I would suggest orienteering but with your noses it would be pointless." I was starting to get a little cross. Here I was trying to help him bond with his brothers and he was acting like I was talking rubbish.

"No no I like it, it's brilliant, I would never have thought about it, you really are bright, a perfect complement to my brawn and good looks." He smirked.

I pulled back to look at him. "You really are silly, do you know that?"

He just laughed. "Yes I do."

I just cuddled into him happy to be in his arms and had no plans to ever leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a brand new phone._

_:_

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'm really sorry for the delay in posting and to those I didn't get respond to. I will definitely try and do better. I will also try and send snippets to my reviewers like I used to. Thanks guys for sticking with this saga._

_.  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

.

(Embry's POV)

.

Brother or Not.

.

"So does anyone know why we have been called to Jake's for a council meeting?" Quil asked as he met me walking down the beach towards our Alpha's house with the sun slowly setting into the horizon.

"Not a clue, according to Sam its only you and me that's been invited." I answered.

"Really? Not the whole pack? What have we done wrong do you think?" He murmured as he rubbed his head. "It can't be over Bella, because I've done my best to keep my visits and hugs to a minimum since he went wolf on my ass."

I chuckled. "Q he had every right to be pissed, he found you asleep under their bed."

"I wasn't under their bed I was beside it." He corrected.

"Quil, you should not have been in their house let alone their bedroom, you're lucky he didn't kill you." I couldn't understand Quil's behaviour towards Bella. I had a very strong pull to protect and mind her but he ran to her like a little pup that needed his nappy changed. If anyone needs to imprint it is Quil.

"I had hoped she would wake up so we could talk." He whined. "Listen, I had a bad night, I didn't want to wake her so I thought I would just wait until Jake got home I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Quil if you are not careful he will kill you." I warned him for probably the hundred time.

"No he won't, Bella loves me." Quil smirked.

"Well our big bad Alpha may change his golden rule and just kill you and not tell her." I warned. "Do you really feel you have to be with her or are you playing them both?"

"Honestly most of my reaction to Bella is real; I never felt the need to prove myself to my mom, now when I get something right in school I have to tell Bella as soon as possible so she praises me. It's crazy, I know, I should be embarrassed about it but I'm not. You know what I've been like Embry, my mom was so "gone" after Dad, I don't think she ever really noticed what I did or where I was. I know she loves me and I always had grandfather around to keep me on the straight and narrow. it's only since I became a wolf she seems to be acting interested in my life and what I'm doing. But she's still not the type to give me a hug if I did well in an exam, or hold my hand because I have been dumped by a stupid girl. Bella automatically took this role and just makes me feel like I'm a son to be proud of, and as stupid and insane as all this sounds I will not let my stupid alpha best friend ruin that for me. I'm not in love with her and I only go to her now when I really need to, he just has to grow up and realise that Bella was not put on this earth just for him, she is our Alpha female and we need her just as much as we need him."

"Wow, that's the longest speech I have ever heard you make." I marvelled.

"Yeah, well I feel pretty strongly about it." He shrugged then smirked. "But I will admit I love to annoy Jacob every now and again, he is so easily stressed." He chuckled.

"Well here we are let's see what trouble we're in now." I answered.

We threw the door open and made our way into Jake n Bella's huge kitchen. I called out. "Honey we're home."

I heard a snort coming from outside, so following the smells of a barbeque we found Jake, Bella, Paul, the Elders and surprisingly my mom and Quil's mom.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" I asked with surprise.

"Well Embry it has been decided that it is time to tell you the full truth about your father." My mom told me not able to meet my eyes.

I looked around the room at all the people. "Why do we have an audience?"

My mom sniffed. "Because it's a long story and it affects everyone here one way or another."

I look at Billy and I just have to know with no regalia. "Are you my father?"

The garden was silent all I could hear was random heart beats not even a breath was taken by any of our audience.

Billy looked at me with sad eyes. "No Embry I'm sorry I am not your Father. I really wish I was though."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I looked at my mother and could see the tears running down her face. Bella had her arms wrapped around her trying to give her some comfort. What surprised me more was Janice sitting over beside Old Quil and she too had tears streaming down her cheeks. I could not understand why she was so upset about who my father was….unless, could it be that Quil Snr was my Father.

It was always a possibility but why not tell me if he was dead, it's not like it could hurt him, although Janice never got over his death, if she thought he had an affair it may have pushed her over the edge.

I looked at Jake and he actually looked sad, I think in some way we had both wanted to be blood brothers. We were so close and the way my wolf was towards Bella always made me wonder if there was a familial bond going on. But in a way I'm glad too cause Sarah was good to me and I think I would have hated Billy for having an affair on her, she was a good kind woman, she was also his imprint and if he could do that on her then I would be scared for the bonds my brothers made with their mates.

Quil spoke quietly. "Is Embry my brother?"

"No, I don't believe Embry has any siblings…well not to my knowledge." Billy spoke.

"Listen this is a long story, Bella and Jake made some food please everyone get some and then come and sit down around the fire pit and I will tell you everything. But please once I start talking this is a difficult and harrowing story and it will be difficult for many people in this room to re-live." Billy spoke firmly, it was times like these you remember he was once a wolf.

I really wasn't feeling hungry but I went up and filled a plate pretty much on autopilot. I also got a small plate for my mom, even though she didn't look interested in the food at all. I gave it to her and I kissed her cheek before I moved over to the log where Quil was sitting.

"Why do I get the impression I am not gonna like what I hear about my father today." I murmur quietly to Quil.

"I kinda have the same feeling bud, I don't know why or what but there are a lot of sad people here." That's what I love about Quil, no bull, he was honest to a fault.

Bella came over and sat between us. "Are you okay boys?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just want this over with they are starting to make me nervous." I answered throwing my arm over her shoulder and pulling her tight. She grasped Quil's hand so that she was linked to us both. We had found that since Jake and Bella sealed the imprint a few weeks ago Bella calmed all the wolves not just Jake, all she had to do was touch us. This freaked Jake out, he felt she put herself in danger enough by being around him. Bella just laughed and told him that he was just going to have to learn to share as touch was very important in wolves' ethology and it was also thought to help with speed up the healing process if any of the pack were injured.

Paul came and sat the other side of me with his plate full of burgers, but he also looked disinterested with the food. He looked at me and signed rubbing his face. "I don't know Embry, I have my suspicions and looking around here I think my suspicions are correct. I was never told and I had very little interest in tribal occurrences or gossip before I became a wolf, once I phased I only cared about Bella's safety. I don't know if I would have told you if I did know but I sure as hell would have pushed the son of a bitch to own up himself if I knew him."

I reached behind and patted him on the back. "I know Paul you are a good brother. I laughed and decided to tell him some of the thoughts that had run through my mind.

"You know when you revealed that you were around a lot longer and were in fact in your late thirties I actually thought it might have been you. Especially if you were anything like you are now with the women. However, I thought about it and knowing you now there is no way you would abandon any child of yours, wolf or not, and even if mom had not told you about me you would have figured it out after I phased and there is no way you would have pretended I was not your son.

"I had a feeling you would have thought that Em, hell I actually had to think back if I had ever met your mom. I had only been to the Maka reservation a few times so I was pretty sure you weren't and I have always made a point of being careful even when I was a stupid teen.

"There is something else you forgot." Bella whispered leaning over me so she was talking to Paul and me.

"What?" I questioned, really wanting to know my father right this moment.

"Well think about it, you could also be related to me." She sniffed.

I looked at her face which wore the most earnest expression. "But how, you mean Charlie?"

"Yep, Sarah said it herself in one of her letters he has the need to protect, he has lived here all his life, they think the gene is passed by the father but there is no actual proof that is the case and it's not like we can get gene sequencing done to check." She spoke calmly and technically, she has thought about it and looked into this.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked her carefully.

"Annoyed if my brother was kept from me, that's all really. Mom and Dad had a crappy marriage and it wasn't his fault she hated forks and when she got pregnant she hated him cause she felt like he trapped her here, so I couldn't blame him if he found someone else to keep him happy. I would hate to think he disowned his own son the last seventeen and a half years." She smiled. "But I actually would love if you were my brother it would be so cool."

She really was amazing, in some ways I wished I was Bella's brother but no matter what we were brother and sister now anyway.

"No matter what Bells you are my sister whether by blood or by fur." She leaned in and hugged me as tight as her little arms could master.

"Hey I love you too." Quil whined.

Bella just laughed and gave him a hug. "Quil we are gonna have to find you a girlfriend very soon before the apron strings don't untie."

"Are you lick arsing my wife again Ateara?" Jake growled as he stalked over to us on the log. He picked Bella up and placed her down on his lap where she snuggled into his chest just like a cat.

"Shh Jake we were just arranging to go cliff diving tomorrow, you keep promising but you're so busy I'm gonna go with Quil here." She hushed him then her lips formed an evil smirk that he could not see.

"You will not take my wife anywhere near a cliff do you hear me." Jake growled at poor Quil.

Bella just laughed and whispered in his ear that she was only joking. The poor guy just shook his head at her.

Phasing or not I think Bella was going to give Jake grey hairs. I have to admit I was completely envious of their relationship, the love they had for each other just glowed. Yes, they fought and bickered and a week didn't go by without Jake getting a skillet to the head. He has being kicked out of the house for doing or saying something stupid at least twice since their bonding. It was cute though less than an hour after she told him to get out she would trip out of the house with a blanket wrapped around her looking for her wolf and if he was not close she would go into complete meltdown, convinced that he had left her. So any night that Jake had been kicked out and was on patrol another wolf would have to keep a close perimeter to their house so they could call Jake back. I can tell you none of us wanted to be phased with Jake for at least 24hours after they made up as no one wanted to see Bella and Jake having make up sex. When I asked Jake why he did things to annoy Bella so much as she was his imprint and mate he just laughed and told me sometimes fighting is good. I was speechless he pissed her off so she would fight with him on purpose and then they could make up. That was just so wrong but it seemed to work for them so who was I to judge, it's not like had any relationship experience to use as an example.

I asked Leah what it was all about and she explained it was a stress reliever. Bella had been through such a traumatic experience and her hunter and stalker where still out there so it made sense she needed relief from all that tension, the imprint in Jake could see when Bella needed something to focus her anger and stress on so that she didn't end up sick or doing something stupid. I suppose it made sense but who would have guessed that little Bella Swan was such high maintenance?

At last Billy coughed to get everyone's attention and silence fell upon the group. "Embry the story I have to tell you is a long one and starts the day I was born….."


	7. Chapter 7

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a hangover from two nights ago! _

_I know I didnt get to respond to all reviews but I really do appreciate them, I just thought you would prefer an update to a response :)  
><em>

_:_

Chapter 6

:

(Embry's POV)

.

The Past Revealed I

.

_At last Billy coughed to get everyone's attention and silence fell upon the group. "Embry, the story I have to tell you is a long one and starts the day I was born….."_

He had everyone's undivided attention, I was so focused on Billy I could hear him swallowing after he spoke.

"I haven't spoken of this in a very long time. I was born on the 15th of Feb 1963 at 1:10pm, what most of you don't know is that my identical twin brother was born at 1:25pm." He spoke firmly in his chief's voice which meant no interruptions.

All the younger generation gasped when he mentioned he had a twin brother even Jake. It seemed I was not the only one who was surprised.

"Bryan and I were identical twins, which meant we were formed from the same egg so we are considered identical even down to our genes apparently. We were the image of each other and we had similar personalities, up to a point." Billy paused as if trying to formulate the words he wanted to use.

"I'm not sure what it was that made him a bit different to most people and maybe there is a name for it now. It started out with just normal childhood anger, and frustration over silly things, that most kids grow out of very quickly. One big thing I remember from our childhood was that Bryan hated to share, and would be downright mean if he didn't get his own way. When we were little it was considered normal in twins for one to be bossy, the one who liked to be heard. But with him it was more than that. He started off in school fine, apparently happy and full of life but at home it was a different story. He was very competitive and would freak if I got higher than him in an exam. It annoyed him no end that I really didn't care about school but I seemed to do better than him even though he tried so hard. I was better at him at sports too. I learned life was not worth living if I bet him at anything but honestly he was a mean loser but a horrid winner, so I quickly stopped letting him win, and in reality if he thought I had let him win he would make my life hell." He took a deep breath and you could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

I hated that I was causing this pain but I really needed to know the truth. Why was he telling me about his brother, was he my father? I really didn't know what to think. Gently I felt Bella's arm wrap around my bicep, she was sitting on Jakes lap but making sure she was there for me as well. I felt a lot calmer with her touch and just smiled my thanks towards her.

"He was my only brother but I loved him even if most of La Push hated him. He also had the awful tendency to boast that his father was chief and they had better not be mean to him or he would have them kicked out of La Push. Most knew he was talking crap but there were a few sheep that would do what he told them. Another bone of contention between us was Charlie. Harry and I had become friends back in our football days with Charlie, in fact it started even earlier than that as his dad was friendly with mine. Even back then Charlie spent more time down here in my house than he did in his own. Bryan thought he should not be allowed in La Push as he was trying to steal our land and our women and was nothing but a rotten pale face." He directed his attention towards Bella.

"Bella one thing I want you to know is he was many things but he actually was not racist, he was just very jealous of Charlie and my friendship. I was closer to Charlie than I was to him and I think he also hated the fact that Charlie wanted me to be my friend more than his friend." I noticed the steam from his breath as it was obviously starting to get colder.

We wolves didn't notice the chill but I could see Bella folding into Jake more. I stood up and took the lighter out of my pocket and lit the prepared bonfire, no point in everyone dying from pneumonia and it was getting dark as well. Paul jumped up and ran into the kitchen and came out with the blankets Bella always kept for the humans. I took one and walked over to my mom and wrapped it around her while Paul gave the rest out and gave one to Jake to wrap around Bella and then took care of Billy. Once everyone was warmer Billy continued with his story.

"On my sixteenth birthday I phased for the first time, like Jake I did not spend weeks angry with a high temperature I just burst into my fur one day when I heard that Harry was planning to move to the Makah reservation for his last year of school. Luckily my dad was there and he got me into the forest where he and grandfather explained to me what was going on. After that day we all expected Bryan to phase but years went by and it didn't happen. Harry phased soon after me and then our Quil after that. There were three of us in the pack and that was the normal number of wolves for most generations so we all relaxed because no matter how much I loved my brother I did not want to share headspace with him." I continued to listen while staring into the flames; if this was my dad he was talking about I really don't know what to make of him.

"The Elders couldn't understand how the grandson of Ephraim Black and a direct descendent did not phase. I thought it was likely that the spirits knew he could not handle the madness of it all. When we were in our early twenties everything had calmed down, Bryan seemed to have settled he was a good carpenter and he seemed to enjoy it, in fact I think the work brought him peace and purpose. We actually became quite close around that time, until I met Sarah. I of course as you know imprinted and as Charlie has already told you I couldn't stay away from her. This caused nasty Bryan to come back for a while I'm not sure if he was jealous I had a girlfriend or if he actually liked her himself, it was hard to know with Bryan. Anyway eventually things calmed down and he himself found a lovely girl that he was besotted with, all was going well with both relationships we even double dated together a few times then the spirits caused some more pain to my brother." He paused and looked at Quil's mom.

"One day we were at the beach when my pack needed me there was a sniff of vamps at the treaty line, Quil came down to find me and took one look at Bryan's girlfriend and imprinted. Apparently Quil and Janice had dated years ago and well it seems that feelings were never resolved. Quil didn't tell Janice for ages that he was a wolf or about the imprint he thought she was happy with Bryan and had no intentions of ruining that. Eventually though they broke up as a lot of relationships do at that age. Quil literally began sniffing around Janice straight away and he eventually convinced her to let him date her, after a while when they got closer he told Janice about the wolf and the imprint and were married soon after. Bryan didn't take their relationship very well and when there was need for carpenters up in the Makah rez dad suggested Bryan go, so that he could have a fresh start. We all felt it was safe for him to go. He was in his twenties and he never phased so what was the risk… how wrong we were." Billy shook his head in remembrance.

"He seemed to love it up there and quickly met an amazing woman, they both fell in love and spent many years together, he hardly ever came home and we were all happy that he had found his niche. But it was not to be….. A nomad decided to visit the reservation and his spirit wolf rose up to protect the tribe. It was very impressive that he managed to kill the vampire on his first phase. He remembered the legends and when he could not phase back he knew he had to return home to learn how. When he approached our father and learnt that he was not the only wolf and we had been keeping it secret from him he went berserk, that meadow you love to train in out back was mostly the result of Bryan knocking down trees in anger. He soon realised that I was Alpha of the pack. He saw this as me being first and him being last yet again. I will never forget the darkness that permeated from his mind when were in wolf form I had to phase out just so I didn't go insane. After a few days he calmed down and seemed to make an effort to get over his jealousy and bitterness and then he learned about imprinting, when he learned that Quil had imprinted on Janice he was upset as he felt that Quil had robbed her from him and that's why they broke up years before." Billy reached for his drink he must have been parched from all this talking.

I looked around the group, Mom still looked sad, Janice was crying and even Old Quil looked like he had something in his eye. Why was everyone so upset listening to the story of my father? It sounds like he was a guy with a lot of problems and not someone many people would cry over.

Billy resumed his story after drinking a whole glass of ice tea. "Then when he was finally allowed around the imprints he saw Sarah and quickly attacked me. Embry you know the feelings you have towards Bella? The need to protect to love, to support it is actually an imprint, but not the same type you will have with your soul mate. Bella is the mate of your alpha and you are a blood relative to the alpha so you must protect her when he can't, it's all about blood ties and the next generation. Quil has it also but not as strong as yours, it goes back to how close a relation you are. If you had not phased I believe Quils bond would be stronger, also the fact that you have alpha blood running through your veins makes your need to protect the alpha female even stronger. Now I want you to just think how strong that bond would feel if you were Jacob's identical twin….. Bryan immediately thought that Sarah was his imprint and that I was keeping her from him." Billy just shook his head; he was obviously back there reliving the past.

"He was relentless in his pursuit of her and she was terrified of him. Alpha orders didn't work on him I think because genetically we were identical so both our wolves where Alpha wolves. I really worried what he would do and had to ensure that one of my pack was with her when I could not be. Then one day he just disappeared. It was the day after we had announced that Sarah was pregnant on Jake so we presumed he had decided to just leave us alone. We did try to find him as the consequences of having a mad werewolf out in the general population scared us but we could not find him. He was my brother and I did love him but I have to admit he had become so hard to deal with that I was nearly glad that he was gone." Billy guiltily told us.

"A couple of months later a young girl arrived at my door looking the worse for wear obviously pregnant. I realised very quickly that she was Bryan's girlfriend from the Makah reservation and he had never contacted her after he returned home. Embry I know your father loved your mother but I think something in his mind snapped and he lost touch with reality when he became a wolf. I know if he had not phased he would never have left your mom, or you for that matter, and he would be so proud of the man you have become."

"So your brother is my father." I was in awe of this, I had never known that Jake had an uncle let alone thought that he could have been my father.

"Yes." My mom whispered.

"But I don't understand, why did you not tell me about him? Why all the secrecy?" I always thought he was a married man that is why my mom wouldn't tell me who he was.

Billy spoke again. "Embry the story is not over, your father did come back after many years and it is what happened then is the reason why you father has not been spoken of for nearly 10 years."

"What could he have done that was so bad you couldn't tell me about him?" Did the Blacks not want to give me their name? What reason could they have?

With tears running down his face Billy looked me in the eye and announced. "My brother, your father is the reason why Jake's mother and Quil's father are dead."


	8. Chapter 8

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a charred Toaster _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I didn't get to respond to you all individually. There is just not enough hours in the day :( I promise to try and respond to your reviews for this chapter and also send snippets for the next chapter to all who review…just let me say the drama is not over yet :) _

_._

Chapter 7

.

,The Past Revealed II

(Bella's POV)

.

"_My brother, your father is the reason why Jake's mother and Quil's father are dead."_

Oh My God, how? What is Billy talking about? How did he cause Sarah's death? She died in a car crash, I was at her funeral. I don't understand and either do the wolves, I feel like I am driving a car with no shock absorbers they are all shaking so badly. I squeeze Embry's hand and rub Jakes thigh but it doesn't seem to be making any difference. Even happy go lucky Quil is starting to blur at the edges.

"What do you mean? My dad died in a hunting accident." Quil shouted angrily while his body spasmed.

Jake's twitching got worse he was losing control I had to do something, my touch was not working and there were too many humans around to take a chance on him injuring someone if he wolfed out. I was not Alpha any more so I couldn't technically order them to calm down. They needed to vent some stress. I jumped off Jakes lap and went over to Paul who I noticed already had his hand out to pull me towards him.

"Jake, Quil, Embry go for a quick run you cannot phase here, you may hurt someone." I told them.

"But I want to know what he is talking about." Quil growled.

"You will know, but not until you are capable of hearing it. I am not having you eat Billy because he says something you do not want to hear." I tried to say calmly. "Billy will not continue until you all are calm enough to hear the full story. Now go."

Jake stood up stepped towards me and pulled me to him, he lowered his head and smashed his lips to mine and kissed me forcibly but gently at the same time. He was all wolf and needed the support of his mate whatever way he could get it. I kissed him back fiercely wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing my fingers in his hair hoping to give him as much of my strength as I could. All too quickly he pulled back and he looked at me with his yellow ringed eyes.

"I love you." He whispered then he turned and ordered Quil and Embry to follow him.

I sank onto the log feeling like I had used a year's worth of emotions in the last couple of minutes. Paul stood beside me with his hand on my shoulder looking at Billy and the elders.

"Seriously? This is how you tell them? do you want to die?" Paul growled. "Wolves don't understand the term don't eat the messenger, if you keep this up someone is gonna get hurt."

"What do you mean Paul?" Grandfather whispered.

"Well you saw how close they were to wolfing out, if the three of them lost it together there would be collateral damage and quite possibly it would end in Bella and Billy's death." Paul was starting to lose patience. "Billy do you forget what anger does to the wolf? Could you not imagine how angry their wolves were gonna be? Seriously were you ever a wolf?"

"I knew they would be upset but I thought Bella could keep them calm and that's why I wanted you here as well just in case Quil needed some help." Billy explained.

"Billy with all due respect your sense when it comes to Bella is insane, if you don't stop having bright ideas about how to make Jakes life easier by using Bella I will tear you apart myself. First you nearly drive her insane keeping her away from Jake, and the life she should have had, so his teenage years were easier. Then you want to risk her life and use her as a human valium for Jake's wolf….. You are insane old man and if you ever risk her life again I will kill you myself." By the end of this rant Paul was starting to shake.

I took his hand and whispered. "Relax, Paul please, what's done is done, I need you to be calm." Paul looked down at me, then nodded his head as he slowly relaxed every muscle in his body.

I squeezed his hand. "I think we need Sam and Jared. It would have been better to have told this story separately, so that if they got upset they would have been easier to control, but now we just need help and provide support for them."

Paul nodded giving Billy and the other Elders a scathing look. "I'll go call them, they are on patrol but I'm sure we can get everyone together for a little while."

"Get them to bring Leah and Kim as well then just in case." I called after him as he made his way into the forest.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I never thought we would be putting your life at risk." Billy croaked.

"I believe you Billy, but you always seem to do it though, don't you?" I choked. "I know Jake is your son, but you have to think of the consequences of your decisions, if he hurt me, or killed me he would go insane, or kill himself."

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you like a daughter, but it's just been me and Jake for so long, I automatically put him before everything else." He rasped obviously upset.

"I understand Billy, and I do not expect you to treat Jake any different, but please can you run anything personal, that could make him angry or upset, through me before doing something like this again. Another thing, is there anymore secrets that are going to come out?" I demanded.

"I don't think so." He stated.

"Good, but if you do think of any let me know please, I am sick of this word messing with everyone's head, and as I am a member of the council I do not take kindly to being kept out of the loop over this little meeting." I fumed.

Paul then returned form the forest and he looked a little stressed.

"Everything okay?" I ask worried about my Jake.

"Yeah, Sam and Jared are collecting the girls, and will be here soon. They know what's going on because they could see it running through Jake, Embry and Quil's mind. Jake is doing okay, he is angry and not sure who he should be angry with but he is keeping it together to help Embry who is really confused. Quil is, well, there is no sign of funny cocky Quil, he is in a dark place at the moment, so they may be a while." Paul admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"He never really dealt with his father death." Janice whispered. "He was there at the funeral, but he never cried and he has never mentioned him since, or shed a tear to my knowledge, I know having Jacob around who was going through the very same thing helped, but I have a feeling what he hears here today may make him crack."

"I don't know if I even want to know this story, but it's important that the boys know the truth and that we are all there for them." I stated. "Paul I guess you know what they are to be told."

"Yes! But I promise, I didn't know Bryan was Embry's dad. Bryan was gone by the time I phased and I never heard anyone thinking of him at all when I was in the pack mind, I guess it was none of my business. I was younger than these guys and I just knew that Billy had a brother I didn't remember him at all." Paul admitted guiltily as if I would be angry with him for omitting this information.

"Yeah, that's okay but as you know the truth maybe you can foresee what's gonna happen and what needs to be done to stop chaos." I wonder.

"Okay, I think Jake is gonna be just really sad, he is gonna need to let his wolf out but he will need you more than ever so he may run but he will be back very quickly.

Embry is going to be devastated, and how I wish he had an imprint, normally I would send Quil or Jake to him but that's not gonna work under these circumstances, Sam was his alpha for a while so maybe he could support him so I will get Sam to stay with Embry. I think It's gonna take me and Jared to work with Quil he has a lot of repressed anger over his father death and now it's just out there in the open so we will stick with him and keep him and everyone else safe." He was in tactical mode now. "But Bella, what about you? This is gonna be hard for you too."

"I'll be fine I have a feeling Linda and Janice need me more and I'll have Jake when he is ready." I brushed off his concern.

"Okay, well get Leah and Kim to stay with you, in fact this would be a prime time for a vampire attack when we are all distracted so I think it's best if you all stay here together until we can start patrolling again." He said while looking around the perimeter of the forest. I know his wolf was uncomfortable that there was no protection for La Push at the moment.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I agreed.

"How long will it be before Jake, Embry and Quil get back?" I ask.

"Not too long, they really want to know what's going on. Bella no matter what happens you must not approach any other wolf but Jake no matter how much you want to comfort Embry. Jake is your primary responsibility. I know you will want to hug the life out of all them but I am telling you now do that at a later date. I am even nervous of you having physical contact with Jake. I have no idea how he will react to this so if I push you away run okay." He looked fiercely into my eyes. Even though I now had Jake to protect me Paul still cared so much that he would always think of my safety even when Jake was there.

"Okay Paul, I presume you know what's best." I smiled at him.

We waited a few minutes and Sam and Jared arrived with Kim and Leah, the girls came straight over to me while Sam and Jared stood by Paul.

"They are on their way back." Sam stated formally he also looked a little pained about what was going on.

A few minutes later the three wolves came back into the garden Jake made his way straight towards me and enveloped me in his arms. "I'm sorry honey for scaring you. Please don't be afraid I will never hurt you." He whimpered into my ear.

"Honey I know you'll never hurt me I just knew you needed to run it off so that you can deal with the rest of the crap that was coming towards you." He pulled me closer to him and placed his nose in the crook of my neck.

We all turned and looked at Billy expectantly.

Embry spoke. "Can you continue please we need to know the full story."

Billy nodded looking much older than his age; the hardship he has faced over the last ten years was obvious. "Bryan disappeared and we didn't see him for over eight years, he came back one day and actually seemed happy, he said he had been living up in Canada and that he felt more at peace up there than here, maybe it was because nobody compared him to his dad or me so he was living in a small town as a carpenter. He still phased but not very regularly. I am not sure why he had returned his homecoming was quiet and we were very wary." He took a deep breath.

"Sarah was still nervous around him so I tried to insure she was not left alone with him. She was right he still seemed besotted by her, I really wondered if he had also imprinted on her but when I had checked his memories in wolf form eight years before it did not seem like a normal imprint, but as we have proven again and again I have been known to be wrong." He seemed utterly defeated.

The poor man was reliving losing his wife and his brother not to mention one of his best friends. No matter his clueless behaviour he was Jakes father and like a father to me. I gently stood up and took Jakes hand indicating for him to stand as well I walked him over to Billy and pushed down on the log beside Billy's chair I sat on his lap and reached over and took Billy's hand in mine. No matter what he was family and he needed our support not condemnation.

A tear leaked for Billy's eye and he squeezed my hand in thanks, he took a deep breath and continued. "He was only here a few hours when you and Embry came running in Jake with Linda following as you had spent the day in her house. When Linda saw him she grabbed Embry and quickly went home. He was in shock for a while and he looked at me and asked who Embry's father was. I told him he would have to talk to Linda about that."

"Jake had run straight out the back garden playing with Bella who Sarah had brought out back under the guise of needing help with the laundry. Bella being Bella fell off the chair she was using to reach the clothes line, Jake as always sensed his imprint needed him a split second before she fell so was able to catch her. So here was my large for his age eight year old holding this little girl in his arms and looking down at her as if she was his sun, moon and stars very similar to the way he looks at her now. Bryan began to shake, and asked has he phased already and imprinted. I confirmed it and admitted that Bella was his imprint."

Billy turned to me and continued. "When he realised you were Charlie's daughter he got angry he didn't like the fact that now I was even more linked to Charlie than ever. He also knew that meant that Jake would now probably be Alpha…although as the first son of the previous alpha that was pretty much a given. He left soon after and didn't say much more, although he did seem to give Sarah a few searching looks. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing in la push but he didn't want to stay with us. I found out after wards that he went to Linda and asked if Embry was his, when she eventually admitted it he seemed really happy and then he asked his DOB, he asked what your age was Jake and when Linda told him you were a month older than Embry he got angry and left."

"From what we can gather from his actions he got really angry to realise that not only did I take the alpha position from him, I also took being chief of the tribe, his imprint and now my son would also be alpha, chief and already found his imprint. It seems that whatever thread he had on reality snapped. We couldn't hear his thoughts in wolf form but we should have known he was around."

Billy began to shake gently. "One day Sarah was driving home with Jake from Sue's, I was on patrol over near Forks, Quil was on his way over to Harry's there was a match on I think, anyway he was running along when he came across a big russet wolf a lot like mine running at a car, it knocked the car off the road and into the ditch. It tumbled a few times. Quil phased and ran towards it, he knew by the scent it was Sarah, as I was phased I could see what was happening so I started running towards them." By this stage Billy was sobbing with those gut wrenching sobs that hurt your throat. Janice stood up and came over with a small pack of Kleenex she then sat by his side and rubbed his arm; she also had tears running down her face. The sorrow in our back yard was crippling even the bonfire seemed subdued.

"Bryan trying to get into the car not the driver's side, he was beating the back door smashing the window; he was trying to get you Jake. He was trying to kill you, when I got closer I could hear his thoughts, if he couldn't have her no one could and there was no way a son of his would have be commanded by a son of mine. He planned to kill Sarah, you and your imprint. Quil attacked him as I tried to get there. I howled and felt Harry phase in and make his way towards the fight. From what I could see and feel it was brutal, Bryan had been alpha male even though he was a pack of one he too was Ephraim's grandson he had embraced the alpha strength and he fought to kill. Quil managed to get himself between Bryan and the car. He held him off for the five minutes it took me to get there but just as I reached the road Bryan grabbed Quil by the throat and ripped his throat out. He killed his own cousin and one of my best friends." Billy blew his nose and took a deep breath. I could see Quil was now crying also with Paul patting his shoulder.

"He turned towards the car to go for you when Harry and I jumped him. We got in a few bites and hits and he realised he was out numbered so he ran, I couldn't leave my family so Harry followed him, but he was too quick, he was gone." I phased back and ran to the car to find Jake unconscious or so I thought but it seems you had fallen asleep and never woken up during the crash, but my beautify Sarah was gone." With this announcement he sobbed loudly.

Janice wrapped her arms around Billy while Jake pulled me so tight I could just about breathe. He was shaking but not the phase blurr he was shaking with sobs. I wrapped that arm that wasn't touching Billy around Jake as he cried. The sorrow I was feeling from our connection was crippling.

"I think she died on impact. a few minutes later Harry returned and helped me get dressed and pick up Quil and carried him back to his house where he phoned Charlie. The police and ambulance arrived and brought Jake to hospital and Sarah to the morgue. I collapsed soon after and it seems my wolf couldn't cope with the loss of his imprint. You all know the rest."

"Embry this is why Linda never told you about your father. We could not tell her about the wolves but we had to tell her about Bryan in case he ever came back. Originally she was waiting for you to be old enough to tell you who your dad was; she didn't want you to be known as the chiefs' bastard nephew. But then when she found out that he had killed Sarah and Quil and tried to kill Jake she didn't want you to know as she didn't want you to suffer because of his actions, Jake and Quil were your best friends she didn't want you to lose that. Janice couldn't tell you Quil how your Dad died, she couldn't tell you about the wolves either."

Embry stood up with tears running down his face he looked and Jake "I'm so sorry, he turned to a shaking Quil. "I don't know what to say sorry just is not enough, he quickly ran off, with Sam following him.

Quil jumped up shaking and ran off in the opposite direction to be followed by Paul and Jared. Jake stood up with me in his arms and ran towards the forest Jake's wolf needed to be alone with his imprint, he was devastated about the truth behind his mother's death but now his wolf was on high alert, there was a threat to his imprint and there was no way he was able to leave me for even a second, he felt I was only safe when I was in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a big tray of Nutella cookies…Thanks for the recipe MingaMae…they are yummy._

_I am posting this early, as a token of thanks to all my patient readers and reviewers._

_.  
><em>

**Chapter 8**

(Sam's POV)

Family

.

.

I ran after Embry as he left Jake's backyard. I had no idea how I could be of any help to him, but Paul thought I would be of the most use to him because I was his previous alpha, not forgetting the added bonus of knowing what it was like to have a jerk as a father. I presume he is right, although the only person who probably could be of any help was being held tightly by her imprint at this moment in time. We ran for miles in human form I was very surprised that he had not phased or that his wolf was not clawing to escape. We ran for around an hour and he stopped on the shores of Ozette Lake. He just stood there staring out towards Tivoli Island.

"You know I used to come here camping with Jake and Quil when we were younger. Billy couldn't go camping because of his health and his chair and it was too much for old Quil so Harry and Charlie took it upon themselves to bring us. Quil and Jake always wanted to go Kayaking and canoeing up here." He snorted. "They saw it on some touristy brochure so thought it would be very cool.

He dropped down onto the ground and stared out onto the rippling waves of the huge lake. "In some way I envied them, it was awful that Quil's dad was dead but at least he knew who he was before he died. He knew he loved him and cared for him. Jake still had Billy and as horrible as it was that he was confined to a wheelchair but he was there and they were so close, I was so envious of that, in so many ways I was completely jealous of my friends and dreamed that Billy was my father. Some days I prayed that he was but then the thought of it made me angry because if he was he had abandoned me and my mother and how could he do that?"

He smacked his fist down onto his thigh, with that force I'm sure he will be bruised for a short while. "When I phased and it was obvious that my Dad was definitely Quileute I was so angry that I probably knew him, I may have walked past him on the street daily. I used to look at you all and try and see if you had and family resemblances to me." He snorted. "I actually thought your dad was the biggest contender next to Paul himself, I swear for the first few months I was scared to even think about who my dad was phased in case Paul suddenly remembered banging my mom…. Who wants that image yeah? Tonight was the first time talking to him about it. In some ways since I got to know him I'm sorry he's not my dad because he really is a good guy, all he has done for Bella and us. He wasn't a bad beta either even though we lost Bella on his watch."

He rubbed his face and looked at me with his red ringed eyes. "I even considered Charlie you know after Old Quil admitted his relationship to the Swans. I know Bella and I are freaky close, closer than most siblings so I thought it was a possibility. I think I would have liked Charlie as a Dad it would have been cool to have Bella as a big sis. But Charlie had no reason to deny me and it's not like Renee would have even noticed or cared out in Phoenix that I was around. How cool would that have been having Bella around all the time, hell I think I would have had the grades to be a doctor if I had her helping me with my homework every night." He shook his head with a slight grin on his face.

"How different would our lives have been if Bella was not taken away by her mom? We know she would probably have been reared with us been there for all our milestones helping us, and of course kicking our asses when we didn't pull our weight in school." He quietly laughed. "Holy Spirit I know she would have made me read Shakespeare or even worse Emily Bronte."

He stood up quickly and faced me. "Sam what am I going to do? Nothing is making sense; my father killed my best friend's mother because of jealousy and then killed my other best friends' dad because he tried to stop him killing my best friend. How messed up is my life? They are going to hate me. How will they ever look at me the same again? How can I ever look them in the eye again? Damn Jake is my Alpha. My life sucks my alpha hates me!"

I raised my hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. "Embry I don't think Jake hates you. I think he is in shock right now and may need time to process the news that his mom didn't die in an accident."

"Bella is gonna hate me, my dad killed her future mother in law, her Sarah, the woman she adored more than her own family and to top things off Bella is also on his hit list. Oh Shit what if he is still out there, does she not have enough supernatural crap after her, Vampire Stalkers, Hunters now insane werewolves. Damn will that girl ever catch a break?" He began pacing up and down getting into a frenzy once again.

"Embry I don't think you need to worry about Bella's safety. She has a pack of wolves rolling over for her to rub their belly on a daily basis. No one is going to let any freak, be it Vampire or Wolf near our Queen so you need to stop worrying about her okay." I try to reassure him. "If Bella thought our protection detail was heavy handed before she will be in for a surprise. I bet Jake will have her escorted to the toilet from now on. It's a pity that we have no female wolves their full time job would be staying with Bella."

"What about everyone else, what if I turn into him, he was obviously unbalanced maybe I am too." Embry wondered.

I shook my head at the stupid analogy. "You are not unbalanced I have been inside your head and I can seriously tell you that you are probably the sanest person I have ever met, Hell I believe you are saner than me, and you are definitely saner than Paul."

Embry snorted. "That does not mean much he spent over twelve years on his own stalking a clumsy introvert with no extracurricular activities, the fact he is not drooling and wearing a tutu is a bloody miracle."

I laughed. "That's true no matter how much we love Bella that must have been hard, it's funny too how he only lets us see what he wants of that time, he's good at keeping her secrets."

"I don't think she has many secrets to be honest, and if we asked I'm sure she would fill us up on anything we don't know." He answered. "This is ridiculous, all I want to is talk to Bella, I believe if she still thinks of me as her brother Jake and Quil will forgive me eventually."

"Embry they have nothing to forgive, I don't know when you can see Bella, but I think it may be a good idea for you to talk to your mom and even Billy." I reassured.

"Billy must be angry with me as well. My Dad killed his wife and best friend and nearly killed his son." He muttered.

"Embry you are talking crap, Billy has known this all along, he has treated you like a son and don't forget it was Billy's twin brother that did this." I raised my voice annoyed that he would think such things. "You know I always wondered if you were a Black, you phased so quickly and your wolf is so strong and fast and you have the best strategic mind of us all. It makes sense you were a Black. It was your quick thinking that saved Bella, even Jake froze that day, also the link you have with Bella was so strong."

"Oh God you don't think I've imprinted on her as well?" He whipped around to look at me with a horrified look on his face.

"No I don't, firstly Jake and you are not twins even though you are probably quite similar genetically like half-brothers but no, you have a familial bond, and that's all. There is only one other imprinted couple in this pack." I sighed.

"Shit I'm sorry Sam; it must blow worrying about imprinting on some random girl while you love Leah so much." He queried.

"Yeah, well at least Leah has relaxed about it, the first few days after Jared and Kim's imprinting I think she wanted me to leave the house with a blind fold. But surprisingly she trusts me and knows I will try and fight for her. It's weird Embry but I feel like she should be my imprint but something is just not right, I know the wolf is not exactly the same as Kim but it's like its restless because it has to be not because it wants to be, it's like its reaching for Leah but not quite making it." I look at Embry hoping he understands what I mean because I was not able to vocalise the situation any better. I had already spoke with Jared about this and from what he could see when we were phased my wolf was now acting towards Leah like his wolf used to act towards Kim before he imprinted. He felt she was my imprint but there was something blocking the imprint. I didn't know what to do about it and I didn't want to get Leah's hopes up.

"Hell why can't we be normal with normal families and white picket fences with both parents that love us and no tails." Embry grumbled.

"Well apart from the tail part I can tell you there is no such thing as normal especially not when it comes to families. Look at Forks High, there are as many kids there in one parent families as there are down here, the difference is they don't have the strong community spirit that we have down here with people helping each other." I reminded him.

"I don't know about that Sam, I was never considered Quileute so I was never included in the community Kumbaya crap, in fact I was often told to get off our Res." Embry growled.

"Not by everyone Embry, Quil and Jake always had your back, so did Jared and if my memory serves me right the council all made time for you and your mom." I admonished.

"Yeah we know why now." He muttered frowning.

He stared out at the waves for a good while obviously trying to get his head around all the madness. "I suppose we need to go back."

"Yeah." I nodded. "The rez is unprotected at the moment with all this crap going on."

"Well we better run a patrol before we return but do you mind if we do it in human form I really don't wanna see the anger from Quil and Jake's mind as I am sure they are phased." He admitted.

"Sure no problem." Now I understand why he didn't phase.

We began the long jog towards the La Push but when we were around five miles out we heard a panicked howl.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know it's not any of the pack and it sounded distressed, it must be a new wolf." Embry quickly answered as we tore off our clothes and phased into the mind of a panicked fourteen year old on his first phase. What was worse we could see through his eyes he was in Jake and Bella's garden which was not the reason for our panic, but this poor wolf was staring straight at the red eyed monster who had tried to change Bella over two months ago.

"_Seth, stand your ground and protect the humans, long story short all the legends are true and now you are one of the protectors of La Push and that thing in front of you is a vampire who is after Bella. Do not let him touch you or anybody else we will be there in one minute."_ Embry went into his beta mode immediately.

I howled for the rest of the pack, no matter what internal problems we had our families were at risk and Seth Clearwater did not have the skills or the knowledge to protect them on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

_Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a big basket of laundry that needs to be hung on the line….what I would do for a little wolf helper _

_.  
><em>

Chapter 9

(Sam's POV)

Seth

.

My muscles burned as we raced back to Bella and Jake's house. We kept our focus on Seth who was petrified but even without an order was managing to stand his ground; he appeared to be standing between the Bloodsucker and our families. Embry continued to coach him as he ran, telling him what to do and how to fight the leech if necessary. We could not sense any of our pack brothers which concerned me, I was sure Quil, Paul and Jared would be phased, maybe they were too far away to hear out howls, I would have thought the pull of the imprint would have made Jared realise Kim was in trouble. We would worry about Quil, Paul and Jared later, but where the hell was our alpha?

"_I'm here."_ Roared Jacob in my head. _"I am a little closer so will make it just before you, when you get there Sam, protect our families with Seth, Embry and I will take this fucker out once and for all."_

"_Yes, sorry I didn't sense you_." I thought apologetically.

_I know but there was no point in interrupting Embry when he was helping Seth, too many minds thinking at you when you first phase hurts."_ He stated.

"_Okay."_ I then focused in on Seth who was snarling at the leech that was now talking.

"Where is she? Pup you don't scare me, I know this is the first time you have turned into one of them and have no idea what you are doing, so back off or else I will happily strip all the muscles from your bones." It hissed at Seth.

"Where is the bitch that cost my mate her life? Oh you all go quiet, your dog's are not here so there is no point in you being brave…let me see…. ahh little girl yes there shaking, I can smell your fear, where is the dog's whore? A life for a life let it be her life or yours. I of course would prefer her life, I had hoped she would be here. Ah well that's maybe how I got so close, they only seem to care about her, the rest of you are left to wonder around like mobile buffets." I could see through Seth's eyes as he licked his lips and then looked around Seth towards where I thought the girls where.

"Oh so you are a brave one, think you can protect your little friend. Heroes don't last very long girl and I may have to teach you a lesson."

Next thing I could hear a voice that I knew was Leah. Holy Spirits she was going to get herself killed. "Get knotted you dead piece of crap, you have no right here and you have no right to live."

The bloodsucker laughed. "Oh I am going to have fun breaking you, you are a spirited one.

My wolf roared there is no way in hell he is touching my mate, I was suddenly running faster my paws tearing up the soft mossy surface of the ground, I just let go and let my wolf take over he knew what he was doing and he was not letting any sparkly piece of shit touch his girl.

We were nearly there I could now smell him, Seth was doing really well standing his ground when suddenly the bloodsucker jumped in the air at him.

Embry roared. "NOW!"

Seth jumped up high and let his wolf take over, he grabbed the leech's foot and attempted to toss him away, The leech reacted too quickly though and managed to kick Seth in the face, I could hear the crunch of bone and feel the sharp knife like pain running through my muzzle. Seth's howl of pain broke my heart he was too young to be dealing with this.

Everything went black for a second and then he tried to refocus but he could not see clearly. He was growling and snarling at what he thought was the leech but he wasn't sure.

Jake broke in. "If you can't see, use your sense of smell and your hearing they are as strong as your sight."

Seth was focusing and he realised he was looking towards the wrong image, he turned quickly and jumped at a shadow that was definitely moving too quickly to be human.

"_You're doing great Seth I am about to join you so do not attack unless you are sure it's the vamp. I smell much better than vamp so you should not make a mistake and if you sniff carefully you will be able to sense Bella, she smells like fresh strawberries in May with a touch of honeysuckle." _Even in a battle situation Jakes voice softened when he spoke about Bella.

With that we could hear a growl as we were very close to the house now. Seth was completely disorientated. But we could now see what was happening though Jakes eyes as he had just broke through the forest edge.

Embry continued to instruct Seth. Seth walk forward two paces now turn clockwise a bit, okay you are now standing in front of Leah and Kim stay there until Sam gets to you, Jake is taking on the leech but Bella is on his back so he is not able to fight completely in case she gets hurt. You should be able to see what is going on through the pack mind even with your eyes closed. Focus on me and you will be able to see what I am seeing.

Jake broke in. _"Sam when you get here I need you to phase human and grab Bella off my back then protect her with your life okay."_

"_Of course Jake." _I answered.

"_Well do it fast, because at the moment my wolf does not want her separated from me." _How he could have this conversation while lunging at the leech and herding him away from our families while having Bella on his back I will never know. I could hardly run and keep up with what he was telling me.

Jake just chuckled. _"It's a Black thing, isn't that right cousin?"_

Embry laughed quietly as he too pushed himself towards the fight. _"I think its practice from putting up with all Quil's antics over the years. You always had to think on your feet to keep him out of trouble."_

The relief of acceptance was rolling off Embry he seemed to become stronger with the knowledge that Jake has accepted him as family and didn't seem to bare a grudge.

We made it to the clearing I ran towards Jake with Embry close beside me, I reached him phased and grabbed the small girl off his back even though she had her hands locked around him for dear life, I kept shouting that it was okay it was only me but she continued to scream in fear and I am sure Jake will have a bald spot with the amount of fur that she had a clenched in her hands when I pulled her away. I wrapped both my arms around her and ran quickly towards Seth, he started to snarl as I got closer.

I stopped moving. "Seth it's me, Sam, I have Bella you should be able to smell her."

He sniffed and then bowed his head in submission. The poor sweet guy his muzzle was a mess, it didn't even look like a wolf it was swollen so bad, his eyes were now forced closed from the swelling.

"You're doing real good Seth, you kept your parents and sister safe not to mention the rest of the council." He whimpered in response.

"Oh my God is that Seth." Bella had finally realised where she was she struggled out of my arms. "Sam I'll take care of Seth you go phase and do whatever Jake told you to do, okay."

She wasn't my alpha anymore but there was still a compulsion to do what she said when she spoke so firmly so I just nodded and I look around to see Jake and Embry chase after the blonde headed leech into the forest, I phased and began to patrol around the garden, I couldn't relax in case there were more of them. I could see Jake and Embry chase the bastard hard, he was fast and continued to use the trees to his advantage, jumping up on branches when they were getting closer and changing direction.

We needed the rest of the pack it was ridiculous they were not here when they were needed. How far did Quil actually run that they couldn't hear our howls? Shit the bloodsucker started to double back, I was nearly paralysed by Jakes anger, there was no way in hell this leech was getting his Bells. He threw himself off a dead tree and jumped higher than should be possible for a wolf, he just managed to grab hold of the leeches leg and pull him down and quickly whipped him towards Embry. Embry jumped grabbed his leg threw his neck back and flung the leech towards Jake who jumped in tandem with Embry each grabbing a leg and pulling in opposite directions. It was like a choreographed dance of destruction. I could taste the venom and hear the god awful sound of limbs being pulled from the leeches body, Jake then jumped up and quickly grabbed his right arm while Embry grabbed his left, yet again they worked together to tear the limbs apart. Jake put his two front paws on the leechs chest and looked into his red eyes and his mind was filled with pure hatred and the feeling of revenge. This leech used those hands to touch Bella and Jacob made sure to tear them from his body.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes Jacob raised his paw and quickly sliced with his nails and the leeches head rolled away from the body leaking what must have been the blood from his last victim. It made my stomach churn. Jake phased back and pulled the lighter from the small pocket in his shorts, thank god for Zippos they work in all weathers. He slowly lit every part of the leech until there were around 10 little bonfires burning quietly. Thank the spirits it was the wrong season for forest fires because I don't think Jake would have done this any other way. When they were all burnt Jake fell to his hands and knees and puked. Embry phased back to be there for his cousin. I remained in wolf form in case they needed me but I went to the door of the house where the girls and the council were sequestered. However I soon realised that Bella was still beside Seth sitting on the porch steps and she had three icepacks and was trying to alleviate the swelling of his muzzle. I yipped and wagged my tail.

She looked carefully at me and then asked. "They are okay?" I nodded. "Thank god. Can Seth phase back so I can take care of him now? I nodded my big head and yipped.

"_Seth_." I thought to him. "_You can phase back now, just think of something happy that makes you feel human, and maybe focus on Bella rubbing your fur she is really good at calming the wolf and helping people phase back."_

"_Okay! She is really nice and has kept me relaxed since she got here." _He whimpered still feeling pain from the kick.

"_Good, take a deep breath and try and phase."_

After a few attempts Seth phased and was practically sitting in Bella's lap crying, she just kept stroking his back and telling him everything was going to be okay.

Finally he put on the shorts that Bella had already arranged and she brought him inside by the hand as he couldn't see any better in human form. I could hear a few whimpers and then a crunch which must have been his nose being put back into place. All went quiet for a while until I heard chewing, he obviously was being fed. Bella was a great den mom. Now that catastrophe had been adverted I began to worry about Paul, Quil and Jared, this was not like them at all.

I heard movement coming from the forest and I could smell Jake and Embry they at least were home. I phased back and made my way towards them when I heard the phone ring in the house.

I then heard Bella's sweet voice. "Hi dad, what's up?"

"What?"

"Do you need us to go get them?"

"Right okay."

"We all had a tough day, we'll tell you about it when you get here, there was a good reason."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I'll get the boys to go get them so."

"Okay."

"Will they have to go to court or anything?"

"Thanks Dad, they are so gonna own you big time."

"Talk to you later Dad, love you."

I was really curious what that conversation was about and so where Jake and Embry by the looks on their faces.

We made our way towards the house and could hear Bella running around when we walked into the living room she was on her way down the stairs she ran over and jumped into Jakes arms and basically molested his lips in front of us, when she pulled back she turned towards Embry and reached out and pulled him towards her wrapping her arms around him. "Thank god you're both okay, thank you for getting rid of that monster."

Embry was trying to stop the tears but we all knew that this day was so emotional that it would be hard for a few not to escape. He eventually let Bella go and walked over to his Mom, he knelt down in front of her shaking form and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in her lap like he used to as a child. She smiled quietly and began to run her hands through his hair.

By this stage I had Leah in my arms and I was whispering how proud I was of her but if I ever heard her egg on a vampire again I would tan her behind. She just shrugged and snuggled into me.

Bella got our attention. "Okay guys now that we are all safe, two things, can someone please tell Seth how brilliant and brave he is." Jake walked into the kitchen to the poor teenager who still looks the worse for wear and can just about see out of one eye thanks to Bella's ice packs.

Jake walked over to Seth. "Thanks man, you are one brave dude." He gave him the normal manly one armed hug.

Bella smiled at the display of Alpha and new pup then her smile dissolved. "Now Jake who do you want to drive over to Hoquiam and pick up your other three pack members from the local sheriff's office?"

"What?" He growled.

"Yep they all got arrested for indecent exposure, public nudity, public indecency and disturbing the peace." She smiled. "Dad did admit that the arresting officer was a bit over zealous."

I couldn't help but laugh at this crazy assed day.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and repetitive strain injury from typing on a laptop. _

_Thanks everyone for the cool reviews, I thought an update was in order to say thank you :)_

_.  
><em>

Chapter 10

(Sam's POV)

Visitor

.

"_Okay, I have to keep my mind distracted so I don't think of Leah when they phase in."_ I kept chanting to myself over and over again as I phased.

"_Why don't you want to think of Leah_?" Paul's sly voice piped in.

Urgh of all my brothers he was the one most likely to knock my defences and how did I not notice he was already phased. _"Because I am trying to block my thoughts like you guys, I never really learnt, when I was alpha it just happened naturally so when I stepped down I think I am now weaker at it than even Seth, and seriously do you think I want Leah's fourteen year old brother in my head."_

"_Yeah poor Seth is definitely getting educated on wolf hormones lately, thank the spirits for Jakes alpha order otherwise we would probably be killed by Sue or Leah for that matter by now." _He thought as he ran the patrol line north of me.

"_Forget Sue or Leah, Bella will kill any of us that corrupts her little pup, she has some litter with Quil, Embry and now Seth."_ Paul chuffed.

"_Yeah they look like ducklings following the momma duck."_ I snorted as I ran along the cliffs of La Push.

_How is Quil doing? It's been a couple of weeks and he still seems very quiet, Jake hasn't put him on patrol much_. I ask Bella's closest confidant.

"_I think he hopes having him protect Bella is better for him and means he is not on his own or worse sharing his pain when phased_." Paul responded as he sniffed the itchy sweet smell of the Cullen's along the treaty line.

"_I can't believe Jake let him move in with him and Bella."_ I said in amazement, it happened a few weeks ago but I hadn't had a chance to discuss it with Paul.

Paul snorted though our telepathic link. _"Not Jake's choice, I think Bella put her dainty foot down over that one, Jake is hoping that it's temporary and Quil will go back home soon."_

I nodded stupidly in wolf form. _"Has he spoken to his mom at all?"_

"_Yeah he is talking to her, he understands she is in pain as she lost her imprinter that day but he feels she had the last 10 years to come to terms with it, he didn't have that luxury so he needs to deal with it his way, not by being a crutch for his mom like last time. Which is fair enough, she only started coming out of her depression when he became a wolf. Quil took good care of her and old Quil even though he was a child, everybody talks about Jake being a great son cause he minded Billy so well but Quil did the exact same for his mom but her illness was depression."_ Paul thought quietly.

"_I never realised, he always seemed so happy and fun loving and a class clown_." I was shocked.

"_I presume he spent most of his adolescences and teenage years trying to get a smile on his mother face, if she smiled it meant she wasn't crying. So he became the joker and the entertainer around other people as well. If you look into the three musketeers escapades Quil may have always started the fun but he was always the one to warn the others it was time to stop or was the voice of reason when needed."_

I was amazed at the misconception I had of Quil. _"Wow I don't think Embry and Jake even realise that about Quil."_

_No I don't think they did either but I have a feeling they are getting to know a new Quil hopefully a more content one."_ Paul was coming closer towards me.

"_I hope so; it's good this tragedy didn't tear the pack apart_." I think.

"_Nah those guys are brothers, always have been and always will be." _Paul scoffed.

"_That's true."_ I chuckled.

"_So! Now tell me what are you trying to hide from us about Leah?"_ Paul laughed.

"_Urgh well I was gonna ask her to marry me_." I knew it was pointless trying to hide anything from Paul.

"_Really, wow, that's great."_ He seemed to bounce.

"_No lecture about imprinting?" _I questioned.

"_Nah, man I know how you feel about her, even your wolf loves her, you can't let your life be dictated to you by mumbo jumbo."_ Paul scoffed.

"_Yeah, I have a feeling not everyone is gonna be as realistic about it. We have loved each other for years, and I have no intention of losing her because of some supernatural madness that may never happen."_ I stated.

_Have you talked to Bella_? He questioned.

"_Why? I thought she only had to approve imprints."_ I thought in confusion.

"_She has to approve any female becoming a member of the pack. Apparently it's all about Pack dynamics." _

"_But how can Leah be a member of the pack if she is not an imprint?"_

"_We all love her man, she been a sister to us. It was her that the boys went to before Bella knew our secret; she is also Bella's best friend and an elder's daughter. In fact she is as much a sister to the pack as Kim. Honestly I don't know how she wasn't imprinted on already if not by you but by somebody else."_

I couldn't help myself but growl at the thought of Leah being imprinted on by one of my brothers.

Paul chuckled. _"Oh man if it was gonna happen it would have happened by now. Unless we get another wolf."_

"_You don't think more will change do you?"_

"_I don't know it doesn't make sense that Seth changed, Jake checked with his new friend Barbie Cullen and they have had no visitors or know of any new nomads around and Edward Sparklepants has not returned, so why Seth phased is a mystery."_ He remembered.

"_Unless Bella is right and you have to admit that is a big possibility."_ I stated.

"_Her belief that we would have a wolf for every vamp in the area?"_ He questioned.

"_Yes." I agreed._

"_I hope she is wrong because if we go by that, there were seven Cullen's and three nomads so that means our pack will expand to ten."_ He considered.

"_Depending if the nomads survived long enough to cause a change we may only have seven or eight as only the male stayed around longest." _

"_So Bella thinks one more wolf will phase at the least if not two?" I_ could see him pacing back and forth considering this information.

"_Yep. But why didn't they phase with us_?" I thought

"_It may have something to do with age as well, most of my pack where over 18 when they phased, these guys are the youngest apart from Jake, Seth is only 14, it's too young to be dumped into this life."_

"_Oh Hell!"_ I thought _"That means there are going to be more phasing younger than Seth._

"_Yep, it's gonna be like running a day care centre, they'll be in diapers."_

"_Well we might need the help with that sparkle arse still stalking Bella as far as we know and dare I even mention Bryan."_ I thought.

"_Might as well, we are all thinking about him."_

"_Did you know he had threatened her_?" I asked.

"_Nope, they didn't bother to tell me, apparently they thought I had enough to worry about and that I would be well able to protect her from him… they did tell me what had happened but I didn't know he was Embry's dad."_

"_So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna talk to Bella first?"_ He asked.

"_Nope, we will talk to Bella and Jake together if she agrees to marry me."_ I decide.

"_She will. We all love her man so if you do imprint you better fight it."_ Paul warns.

"I will, do you think Jake and Bella will understand about us not being imprints?"

"Well unless it affects the pack it shouldn't matter." Paul responded.

"_I hate this_!" I whine.

"_Come on lets race that will take away some of the stress we have another 30 minutes of patrol, When are you gonna ask her?"_

"_Tomorrow night."_

"_Ahh how sweet Christmas eve, have you got a ring?"_

"_Of course, it was my Granny's, she gave it to me for Leah before she died."_

"_Wow she died when you were like 12, where you dating then."_

"_No but gran was an observant woman. She was an imprint apparently and she just seem to know things. One day she called me to her house and gave me her rings and told me she knew where my heart lay and that Leah would love me too and these rings were for Leah when the time was right."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah, so let's go on the premise that granny knows best."_

"_Hi guys." _

"_Hi Seth."_

"_Sam, Leah is back home she wants you to head over when you are ready for dinner, she wants you to meet Emily she just arrived."_

"_Oh yeah, what's she like Seth? I have a vague memory of a girl who didn't speak and would just stare at me."_

"_Yeah that's Emily, she nice seems less shy than she was, Leah always adored her, I was always too young for her to bother with so I really don't know much about her."_

"_Okay well I better go have a shower and hopefully find a clean shirt to fit me."_

"_Oh Leah said she left you a parcel at your house, I would guess its clothes because Bella asked her to get us all Christmas clothes when she was in Seattle with mom to collect Emily."_

"_Oh, I'm sure, Jared and Embry loved shopping." Paul chuckled in glee._

"_Oh that they did, apparently Mom even got them to carry the bags_." He laughed. _"They got me loads thankfully, I was down to my last t-shirt and jeans and I think they were actually Jakes that Bella had pilfered for me."_

"_Thanks Seth I'll head on now, who is patrolling with you?"_

"_I think Quil."_ He responded.

"_It's okay Sam you go on I'll stay around for Quil."_ Paul broke in.

"_Okay, thanks Paul, howl if you need me."_

I thought about Leah and phased back quickly to human, pulled on my shorts and began the jog home. I really wished that it would be just me and Leah tonight, not in the mood to pretend to be normal. Crap I was going to die of heat wearing a shirt in a house that I know was going to have heating on and probably a log fire as well.

I pushed my way in through the door, I lost my keys in the forest too many times now I just don't bother locking it any more, the tribe all think I'm a gang leader somehow I don't think they would take the risk of busting into my house. I look down and see there is post. I bend down and pick up the envelope it's a Christmas card and by the smell it's from Bella, that girl is crazy, technically we don't celebrate Christmas as we are not Christian but she insists that it is an excuse for us to celebrate family and friends and it does not matter what religion we are I open the envelope and the card has a picture of two little kids holding hands dressed up in adult clothes, when I looked inside Bella had written.

_Happy Holidays Sam, I know you think this is dumb but hey with all you do for your friends family and tribe it's nice to think one day of the year we can do something nice for you, I hope you and Leah celebrate in style. _

_Love Jacob and Bella._

In the card was a voucher for a four star hotel in Seattle. I chuckled as I thought of Bella thinking ahead, she knew I was gonna pop the question and this was her way of showing approval. I really love that girl she is always five steps ahead of the rest of us.

I had a quick shower and found the bags of new clothes on my bed, there where t-shirts, button downs, trousers and shorts and I was embarrassed to see underwear, not that it bothered me to have Leah buy that for me but I knew she wouldn't bother which meant Sue got them.

There was also a pair of black boots which went well with the jeans.

One I finished dressing I went grabbed the keys of my truck and though I had better keep up appearances.

It was only around seven when I got to Leah's and I was looking forward to seeing feeling and smelling her, it was over twelve hours and I really needed my fix. Damn I was nearly as bad as Jared but I didn't feel pain if we were separated for too long like he did. Jake didn't feel that either although he did go a little crazy if he couldn't smell her after a while it seemed Bella's scent really calmed the wolf.

When I pulled up to the Clearwater's driveway I hadn't fully pulled myself out of the car when Leah came running down the driveway and jumped into my arms.

"Emily's here." she squealed, unfortunately forgetting that about my sensitive hearing I swear I am now deaf in one ear.

I allowed her to pull me up the drive chuckling at her enthusiasm to introduce me to one of her favourite people.

"Emily, come here I want you to meet Sam." Leah called.

"Hi Sam." I heard a soft melodious voice say my name.

I looked at Leah's cousin and noticed she was much smaller than Leah and a little rounder but she had lovely long hair and an open smile. Unfortunately the shit hit the fan when I smelt her, my wolf jumped up and took notice, and he was very interested in the woman in front of me and wanted me to get closer. Her scent was an olfactory orgasm. It was not like how Jared showed me but there was definitely something about this woman in front of me and I was scared what it could be.

"Nnnnnnooooo." I whispered. "No no no." I wrenched my eyes from her face looked frantically for Leah she was beside me with a look of horror on her face.

"Leah no no no." I shook my head and did the only thing I could I ran and just made it out the door before I phased ripping my new clothes and ran for Canada.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination a chocolate rice crispie cake made for me by my loving son…ahhhh_

_.  
><em>

Chapter 11

(Sam's POV)

Home

.

The next three hours were a blur of trees and moss and water but no conscious thought of where I was going or what I was doing. I could hear the pack in my mind calling for me but I ignored them, I felt the prickle at the back of my mind of what I thought was Jake trying to give an alpha order for me to stop but my wolf was too angry and too upset to listen to any one and that included my alpha. It was weird, he was interested in this interloper, cousin of Leah but he didn't want her either, it was like he was also fighting the imprint if that was what it was. Maybe I was wrong maybe she was just a pretty girl that I found attractive and automatically panicked but then I remembered the feeling of my wolf checking her out and smelling her scent for lack of a better word. Holy Spirit what the hell was I gonna do? I couldn't have just imprinted on my girlfriends cousin. I refuse to be party to the wolf version of a Jerry Springer showdown.

Oh Leah, poor Leah what is she thinking, I really need her, I have to hold her touch her, taste her, smell her; she is real that other stupid girl is not my Leah. Hell I'm going completely mad, there is no way Leah will ever want me again after that little performance, she is going to hate my guts.

Okay what will I do, I love Leah, and there is no disputing that my wolf loves her too and wants her right here. Then why was he going all crazy for this chick, she is nothing to me and I really don't think she is anything to him. I collapse on the ground under a huge cedar tree and phase human. I can't run anymore my body wants to go back to La Push, the pull is so strong the only thing is I'm not sure to who my wolf wants to go to, is it my Alpha? My Girlfriend? Or that person who I never want to see again?

I lay quietly for hours staring at the tree root in front of me contemplating how messed up my life was, I loved Leah with all my heart, I adored our life, initially the supernatural stuff was really difficult but it was never so bad because I had Leah.

"I promised her I would be strong and fight this crap if it ever happened but was I true to her, could I do this?" I mutter to myself.

"Yes you can brother." I looked up and saw my Alpha standing over me.

"Jake please let me be, I don't know what to do." I whimpered.

"You are a Uley, you are former Alpha of the La Push pack you will not be stuck in a relationship that neither you nor your wolf wants." Jake growled.

"Being part of an imprinted pair I didn't think you would be behind me fighting an imprint." I was really surprised.

"I will never forget the night that dad told us about imprinting and I thought that Bella may not have been my imprint, I would never wish that feeling of madness on anyone. Just because she is not obviously your imprint does not mean your love for her is any less than my love for Bella, we were just very lucky." He folded his arms looking down on me like the tribal warrior that he was. "You both have a choice in this, Bella knows more about this stuff than me but basically both of you have a choice, it will be hard to fight it but your pack and your Leah will be behind you."

"The council will not agree, they will consider it snubbing Taha Aki and our spirits." I slowly sat up wrapping my arms around my legs.

I heard an almighty snort and I quickly looked up at my Alpha. "Seriously do you honestly think our wonderful Elders know what the hell they are talking about half the time?"

"Well, yeah they are here to guide us." I said in confusion.

"Oh man, have you not been listening or paying attention to the amount of stupid decisions that have been made regarding me and Bella over the last few years, I can tell you now as your Alpha leave the council to me, in fact doing the opposite to what they suggest with regards to imprinting is probably the better option." He chuckled.

"Jake, it didn't feel the same as your memories or Jared's, it was all about her scent. My world didn't shift and I didn't feel a gravitational pull but her scent made my brain freeze and my wolf just wanted to take her there and then and damn the consequences. When I got away from her smell, my wolf was even angry with himself that he was drawn to her."

Jake began rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he is thinking. "Okay this definitely seems a little different. Your wolf is fighting it? I didn't expect that. I think we need to get back and talk to Bella. Maybe we should just keep you and Emily separate for the time being, I presume you want to see Leah?"

"Yes, I really, really do, even my wolf is calling for her." I admit feeling sadness of our separation roll off me.

"Okay let's run back. Just to warn you Emily saw you phase so Bella and my dad told her the legends. Bella even thought that it was necessary to throw in a warning about the consequences of telling anyone about us." Jake informed me as he walked behind the tree to remove his clothes to phase.

"Wow that does not sound like Bella, but I suppose Leah is her friend." I consider.

Jake stops. "Yes she is, but Bella would not let that affect her duty to the pack and you know that? I don't know I haven't had time to talk to her but I kinda get the impression that she doesn't like or trust Emily. She has warned the pack and Leah and hell even the council that Emily is only to be told pack details on a need to know basis."

"Seriously?" I am shocked.

"Yep, don't worry I'll find out what that's about later the important thing is to get you back to Leah before she combusts." I hear his bones break as he phases.

Yes I need my Lee Lee. I thought before I too phase into my spirit wolf.

"_Is she at home?"_ I think.

"_No she is at my house, and Emily is at her house, Seth and Paul are keeping an eye on her."_ He remembered.

"Why?" I question.

He mentally shrugs. _"Bella's request, she wants a wolf with her at all times particularly Paul."_

"_What?"_ I'm really confused about this.

"_Yep, I don't know why, I got the shut the F up look when I went to ask her why, so I was a good little alpha and did what my woman told me to do."_ He chuffed as he started increasing the pace back in the direction of home.

I couldn't help but retort with. _"You're such a well-trained alpha_."

"_Ha ha , have you ever seen my wife get into one of her strops?"_ He laughed quietly. "I'm telling you, life is just too short for that crap. She has never steered me wrong before, I doubt she will do it now."

I managed to stop myself from whispering whipped, but due to the lovely telepathic link he heard me anyway and just growled good naturedly.

I have to say Jake is a hell of a better Alpha than I thought he would be, he is fierce and strong and has great strategy and organisation skills a born warrior but he doesn't let the little things annoy him, most alpha males would be pissed if a subordinate considered him under his wife's thumb as he would have to always be the biggest or the strongest but not Jake, he doesn't care and never feels he has anything to prove.

"_That's because my wife is always right, now come on and shut up you're giving me a headache."_ He growled.

I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way back to my life, my Leah and damn any woman that tried to get in my way.

"_That's the spirit_." Paul broke into my consciousness.

"_Hey Paul, sorry you have been put on babysitting duties."_ I answered.

"_No problem, I trust my Queens judgement, Bella has always the uncanny ability of knowing people and I have to say what I have seen so far has not impressed me much._" He responded.

"_Really?"_ I was curious.

"_Nothing concrete, just a few thoughts."_ He clarified.

"_Like what?"_ I questioned.

"_If I'm right, the bro code and the girl code are usually similar. This Emily, seems too happy that someone else's boyfriend noticed her, particular her cousin and so called best friends boyfriend"._ He stated.

"_Quit worrying we are here for you."_ Jake told me.

_Thanks man you have no idea what that means to me, I'm not sure if I was in your shoes I would be as magnanimous as you_." I could now smell the sea, I was nearly home.

"_No probably not Sam but what can I say I'm just awesome_." Jake chuffed

Paul and I just chuckled and I ran closer to my Lee Lee. I hope she forgave my reaction to Emily; it must have hurt her so bad.

"_Hmm I don't think that's why she's mad at you."_ Paul laughed.

"_What do you mean?"_ I asked as I ran towards Jake's back garden

"_You'll see."_ He chuckled.

I phased back and threw on the shorts Bella had obviously left out for me at the forest edge and I ran towards the kitchen door I could hear Leah's heartbeat and her sobs there, I could also hear Bella comfort her.

Just before I reached the door it swung open and Leah my Leah was standing there in all her beauty panting from her sobs, my heart thudded at the thought I had caused her this pain.

"Lee Lee," I called as I ran towards her.

"Don't you Lee Lee me." She screamed as she lifted up her right foot and pulled off her shoe and threw it at me with pin point accuracy. "Don't you dare talk to me Samuel Uley you piece of shit." She grabbed the shoe on her other foot and threw this directly at my face and hit me straight on the nose."

"I'm sorry Leah, I don't know what happened but I will never leave you, I don't know what happened but I can and I will fight it, my wolf wants to fight it as well, he loves you just like I do." I beseech as I tried to get closer to her without being hit by any other projectiles.

"But you did leave me you asshole; you left me to deal with the crap when you turned into a giant mutt in front of her, you promised me you would never leave me but the first whiff of trouble and you are gone with your tail between your legs." By this stage she was throwing anything she could find on the porch, jakes work boots, potted plants and then she found a baseball bat, well this made me stop.

I raise my hands in front of me and stop moving towards her. "Please baby, don't be angry, I panicked my wolf panicked I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have left before turning into a puppy and then she wouldn't be any of the wiser. The minute she learnt about imprinting our battle just got a lot harder, you do realise if she chooses the imprint it can cause us a lot more shit." She growled.

"Baby I don't know what happened but I don't think it was a real imprint. The wolf is drawn to her yes but he still loves you he is clawing to get out and hold you baby, he needs you, I need you, please baby can I hold you?" I was shaking with the need to hold my Leah.

Leah Clearwater was never a crier but standing there in front of me she began to sob gut wrenching sobs, she flung the baseball bat away narrowly missing Bella and threw herself into my arms, fastening her arms around my neck and legs around waist. It was like she was trying to climb up me to get closer.

"Please don't leave me, never leave me again, I love you I can't live without you." She muttered into my neck.

"I'm going nowhere baby I will fight whatever this is if it's the last thing I do." I pull her even closer. There is no way in hell I am giving up my Leah for anyone no matter what the spirits or the council think.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a tray of scones and cupcakes that my monster insisted that we bake today. _

Nollaig shona, agus athbhliain faoi mhaise daoibh go léir. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Chapter 12

(Jacob's POV)

Oh No!

* * *

><p>I made my way into my home feeling really pissed off, this was meant to be a special day for Bella, it was Christmas Eve and she had been excited about hosting Christmas at our house for weeks, she was like a little girl looking forward to Santa. None of us are Christian except Bella but we are quite happy to have an excuse to spend time with our families exchange gifts and eat loads of food, so when she suggested we had the pack and all our friends and family for Christmas dinner, I thought why not?<p>

But that was before Ms Emily Young came into our lives and now everything was completely messed up. Leah was so upset by the way Emily was acting, she thought that Emily would loath the idea that her boyfriend was having feeling for her in any shape or form and would leave immediately. Apparently Emily even had the audacity to suggest that maybe she and Sam should spend some time alone together to get to know each other. Leah was flabbergasted Bella acted unsurprised, I really needed to talk to her about this but we haven't had a minute to ourselves the last couple of days with Quil living with us and Emily "just popping in" to say hello I gave up even trying and we both had a rule no talking about pack stuff in bed, it was bad enough I lived and breathed my brothers I needed one refuge from them.

Patrol was quiet thankfully; there really is only so much drama I could take in a day. All the pack, girlfriends, council members and families were going to arrive this afternoon and in the middle of that would be Emily friggen Young. She was so sweet and nice, helpful even but wanting to be a friend to her cousin's boyfriend when she knew what was going on just seemed weird.

The drool worthy smells wafting from the kitchen had my stomach clenching. I slipped into the room to see my beautiful Bella with her hair tied up in a messy bun with loose damp curls joined to her neck from perspiration. I could see two 30lb cooked turkeys sitting under the warming lights on the counter while another was in the bottom oven. There was at least 10lb of stuffing keeping hot in the Bain Marie, 20lb of mashed potatoes, 10lb of Carrots, peas, roast potatoes, potato croquettes, sweetcorn, cauliflower and some vegetables I'd never seen before. There was two big hams roasting in the top oven. When Bella began modifying our kitchen to have some industrial catering equipment I thought she was going a little overboard but we used everything nearly daily with the pack and our appetites.

Quil was busy at the middle island chopping mounds of mushrooms and onions while Embry was rolling yards of pastry and cutting it out in what looks like flower shaped designs.

I looked over his shoulder. "What you making?" I was really curious.

"Vol au Vents." He answered as if that would make any sense to me.

Jared and Paul were joining another table that looked like the Clearwater kitchen table to our huge 12 seater and Seth was bringing in more chairs to join ours. Leah had two huge table cloths while Kim was sorting through a mound of cutlery and plates.

"Wow, this looks like a restaurant." I smiled.

Bella looked at me and grimaced. I quickly moved over to her. "Are you okay baby?

She nodded and gave me the look which I am getting used to lately; it's the, I'll tell you later just move on swiftly look. Actually now that I was less hypnotised by all the activity I sensed some sort of tension which I couldn't understand. Everyone was uncomfortable not just Bella, even Seth who was the closest thing to wolf valium you could get, he never got upset or stressed, that dude was so calm I really felt I should be checking him for weed.

I looked around and no one was really catching my eye, I have to say I was a little confused until I heard Emily's sweet girly voice coming in from the porch.

"I'm back Bella, now here you go, I think I prepared enough for everyone, now don't feel bad not everyone remembers everything the first time they entertain. I'm just really glad I had brought some down for Aunt Sue, now this looks nearly ready I'll take them out and pop this in shall I?"

Oh shit I could smell it, it was whale meat and even though Bella adored the tribe she couldn't stand the idea of a whale being killed to eat when there was so much other food around. She considered the hunting of whale cruel and inhumane and felt strongly about their decreased numbers. Honestly none of us here really liked whale meat and only ate it when required which was normally only at important tribal funerals.

I could sense Bella getting upset and it wasn't like her not to speak her mind with the pack but I knew she was uncomfortable speaking firmly with Emily as she didn't like her or trust her so she was going way out of her own comfort zone to keep the peace.

I was not letting Bella be uncomfortable in her own home.

"Actually Emily, many thanks for trying to help but I hate the taste and smell of whale and would prefer if we didn't cook or eat it here. Bella has prepared plenty of food more than enough for everyone so there is no need for anymore." I said firmly, whether she was just trying to help she made my Bella feel bad in her own home how dare she? This girl needed to learn the pack structure and how to behave.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just trying to help, seeing as it's Bella's first big dinner and as she was not reared with our customs." She simpered.

Was that a snide way of commenting on the fact she wasn't native? Or was she just trying to be helpful, hard to tell. But she did not know the blood that travelled through Bella's veins and I had agreed that Emily would not learn any more about us and our pack.

"Actually Emily, Bella was reared with the tribe and is as aware as any Quileute what to serve at a tribal gathering but as we are celebrating Christmas which is a Christian holiday there is no need for tribal food." I stepped closer to her. "You are a visitor from the Makah tribe Emily, this is Bella's home and I would prefer you did not imply that she needed teaching on our ways. She is the Alpha Female and our Queen please remember that **or **your presence in La Push will no longer be welcome." I turned around and could see that everyone had stopped and was looking at our interaction. "Seth can you please return the Whale meat to your mom and tell them to come over whenever they are ready."

I reached for Bella and pulled her towards me ignoring the red faced interloper. "What's left to be done Baby?"

"Not much babe, you go have your shower, Embry, Quil and I will have the starters ready soon and then it's all ready to go, I will leave the carving to you boys and our Dads. The guys will finish decorating the tree when we are sorted in here."

I sniggered, no fighting over who carves in this house, there was pretty much a bird or a ham to carve per male. "How many Turkeys did you cook in the end?"

She smiled. "I cooked three Turkeys and two Hams, Sue cooked a Turkey and Ham and Linda has cooked a turkey and so has Janice they will be bringing them over with them."

"Wow six turkeys and three hams what are the chances of left overs?" I asked, gently pulling her hair so her face tilted closer to mine.

"Highly doubtful with seven Wolves, I will be lucky if we manage to keep the wolves from eating them before dinner." She smiled indulgently at Quil who was taking deep sniffs in the direction of the meat.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Seth taking the whale meat from Emily's hands but being one of our smarter wolves he took her by the hand and pulled her out of the house as well. He could tell if she said or did anything further she would have one very pissed off Alpha in her face.

I quickly kissed Bella and told her I would be back in a minute straight after my shower. She gently pushed me towards the stairs.

"Jake, Bella." Leah called.

I stopped my departure. "Yes?"

"I just want to say how sorry I am for bringing Emily into our lives, not just the whole Sam and his weird pull towards her but also the way she is towards Bella. I really don't understand it, she was my best friend we used to be so close I can't understand the changed person I see here. The Emily I have known since birth would never act this way to me or anyone. I just don't know what to do or even say to her anymore, university in California has definitely turned her into someone I'd rather not know." She sniffed.

Before I could say a word Bella had put her arms around her. "Leah Clearwater do not dare blame this crap on yourself." She admonished. "She is cousin to you and Seth we would have met with her someday and Thank God it was not on your Wedding day, now at least we can resolve all the crap between her and Sam before then."

Leah sniffed. "Do you think it's possible to resolve this that I won't lose him to her?"

"Leah do not have such little fate in Sam, I will invest in an electric cattle prod to use against him if he ever gets it in to his head to go near that simpering muffin making saccharin twit." Bella announced.

Leah just hugged her back. "Sorry Queen B, I know you have my back, it's just hard to believe that he may choose her. I know he will fight it but it may not be possible for him to win, even the Great Ephraim Black wasn't able to fight it."

"Leah it is not a true imprint, and we don't know what the story was with Ephraim and my great great Grandmother. If he had really really loved her he would have fought for her but then Jake and I would not be together so maybe the spirits spoke to him. There is a diary belonging to him missing and I'm trying to find it, that will tell me more I hope, but please never doubt the love Sam has for you." Bella told her softly.

There really was nothing I could add to that so I just went over kissed Bella's cheek and then deciding to annoy Leah I kissed hers as well, then quickly ran up the stairs leaving behind the two girls giggling. I really wanted today to be special for Bella, she gives so much to all of us there was no way I was letting anyone bring her down.

I stripped and quickly jumped into the shower and washed the dirt and forest from my skin. Sam was the one that wanted to spend the least amount of time here today so he was on patrol now then he was to come in for dinner. After dinner Embry would patrol for a few hours. I was hoping Sue and Harry would keep Emily away from Sam as much as possible, Oh well I'm sure we will deal with whatever happens. Eighteen people for dinner and seven of them wolves, no matter what it was not going to be a quiet or relaxing night. I really hope Bella likes her present. She was so upset that she couldn't take the chance to leave the reservation and buy me a present. I don't think she realises that there is nothing she can give me that I want, I have her and my family and our home that is all I need, I can't believe I have all this as well as a business and I still haven't yet graduated from School. My whole life just clicked back into place when Bella walked through the forest that day. Yeah being a wolf is not ideal and never being able to leave La Push is going to be hard. I will fight so that the other pack members get to go to college but being Alpha I doubt I could leave, but it's not so bad now that I have Bella here with me. I think I will enrol in port angelus with her and study business. No matter what I do I will need some sort of business knowledge.

I grab a towel as I leave the shower, dry myself quickly and then put on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt, with a pair of sneakers. This is a special night for Bella I want to look like a normal husband just for her. I slip down the stairs and notice that the pack is now decorating the Christmas tree. Bella would not let me do it yesterday she insisted it was a job for family and that was the pack and our dad's. The tree was huge, Paul and Jared cut it down last week and it was over seven foot tall. Bella got a load of decorations from ebay but also told the guys if they had anything they wanted to place on the tree to bring it too.

I never thought I would see the day that six Giant Quileutes would be decorating a Christmas tree in La Push singing Christmas songs and was that twinkling antlers on Quil and Embry's head? Quil's rendition of Last Christmas by George Michael or Wham would make your eyes bleed. Dad and Charlie where sitting over in the corner with beers giving instructions which were being dutifully ignored. Bella was standing in the kitchen doorway with a big smile on her face while Leah untangled yards of Christmas lights while she fed them to Sam, who had a shy smile as he looked at her.

"All done, babe where is the fairy for the top of the tree?" Paul called after twisting the untangled fairy lights around the tree at inhuman speed.

Embry of course called out. "Quil's right behind you Paul."

Quil went to throw a punch at Embry but before he took position Bella shouted. "Quil Ateara if you so much as move one fist near Embry you will not get any food here and that goes to all of you! I know you all like to tussle and fight but it's not happening today OKAY!"

"If you do anything to upset Bella today no one else will feed you either." Janice said as she walked into the house with the Clearwater's and Emily.

Bella gave them all a big smile. "The Angel is over there and I think Jake should have the honours as the man of the house.

I smiled and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. Paul went and picked up the angel and handed it to me.

As I placed the angel on the tree I heard the simpering tone of Emily whisper to Sue. "How 1950's does he make her wash his clothes by hand as well. There was a chorus of soft growls from all of us wolves including Sam who was now holding onto Leah for dear life. As Bella had but a stop to her been given pack information she probably was not aware of our hearing abilities but Sue sure could. The poor woman just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone take a seat, Dinner is ready." Bella called out as herself and Embry scurried back into the kitchen.

"Hey when do we get to open the presents" Quil whined.

Bella just laughed. "After you eat all your vegetables puppy."

"Ah that's not fair I don't like vegetables." Quil moaned.

Dad laughed. "It's always nice to have at least one child in the house for Christmas, it's a pity this one is so big and hairy."

We all laughed and got stuck in, I was very aware of Emily giving Sam sweet glances while he literally had Leah sitting on his lap. On a few occasions Bella pointedly asked Emily something just to get her to remove her stare from Sam. Bella was right this girl was definitely going to be difficult. We ate for what seemed like hours everyone joking and laughing. Contrary to what we thought there was no left overs. Embry and Bella got to work getting our dessert; they had made an amazing selection of sweets. There was Red velvet cake, profiteroles, pavalova, sherry trifle, apple pie and my favourite rhubarb crumble. I have no idea where they got rhubarb from this time of year but it was to die for. I think Bella had finally done what we thought was impossible, she had stuffed a pack of wolves and I have to admit I really regret the jeans; I really should have worn something with an elastic waist. The pack would not let Bella move they insisted on doing the clean-up. The ladies helped while Harry and our Dads went into the living room with their beers and looking at my dad I knew the top button of his trousers would be opened for comfort. It took no time at all to clean up especially as there were no leftovers and it wasn't long before Quil started bouncing over gift time. He really was like a little puppy.

I had just sat down on the couch with Bella on our lap when the doorbell buzzed.

Emily piped up. "Oh that's probably for me, I met a friend today and she invited me to her house tonight I didn't think you would mind her collecting me here."

Bella just shook her head dumbly. "Not at all Emily."

Emily jumped up and ran to the door and opened it wide. "Hi come on in, I just have to grab my bag."

"No problem." A high pitched voice answered.

Bella suddenly stilled on my lap, I could feel the shock seeping off her. "Bells are you okay?" I whisper.

She just looked at me and shook her head.

Emily walked into the house with a platinum blonde wearing too much make up and too little clothes.

She looked our way and I could see her looking appreciatively at the boys as if they she was window shopping then her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw Bella on my lap.

"Swan?" She grunted as if she was very surprised to see her here.

Suddenly Bella began to squeak. "No no no no no." She looked with petrified eyes at the kitchen door as one of the boys came lumbering out.

"Bella do you want some coffee?" He asked but before he could get a response he looked towards our visitor and it was like he was placed under a spotlight. His eyes locked on hers and his face suddenly slackened while the rest of his body stilled. I could feel the energy vibrating around the room. Their eyes were locked together and there was no doubt it was an imprint. An uncomfortable hush fell across the room as we watched the imprinted couple as Bella closed her eyes and pushed her head into my chest. Whoever this girl was Bella did not like her.


	14. Chapter 14

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a huge pile of washing caught out in torrential rain!_

I also want to bring your attention to a new site that a brilliant writer has just set up. It's called Happyeverafterproject (.) ning (.) com (remove spaces and brackets, FF will not allow hyperlinks.)

It is a site for us wolf girls/guys but there will also be some original fiction placed there as well. I will be supporting TheMightyRen and will be posting my stories there along with other authors, some of which do not post here.

So I would love if you all come and join us.

Chapter 13

:

(Bella's POV)

Bitch Imprint

For about thirty seconds the room went completely silent as Jake held me tightly to his chest, I took a deep breath and then quietly climbed off his lap and walked around the couch wearing a smile that was causing me physical pain. I wanted to grab Paul and make him run away from this plastic Barbie but I couldn't do that as much as it pains me, the spirits have chosen her for him and he deserves all the happiness in the world. Next to Jacob he is the best guy I know he gave up everything for me I cannot and will not let my personal feelings affect their relationship but if she does one thing to hurt him even Taha Aki himself won't save her from the wrath of this Alpha Female.

"Lauren, have you met Paul?" I was trying hard to introduce the only person in the world I think I actually hated to one I loved.

"Eh! Yes Swan of course I know Paul, Paul and I go way back." Lauren sniffed while looking me up and down and smirking coyly towards Paul. "What's it to you?"

I could see Jake's blood beginning to boil and as he decided he really didn't like this girl already. God I agreed with him another fucking bitch imprint, did the spirits really hate us or something. Thankfully Kim was normal and nice otherwise I really would consider making the rest of the pack wear blinkers in public. Jake slowly stood up and came around the couch to stand behind me, giving me the support he knew I needed and also to ensure us humans were safe from the newly imprinted wolf that looked like he was going to freak out. He gently placed his hand at the small of my back automatically making me feel calmer.

Paul was still at the kitchen door with a stupid look on his face but his arms where shaking, I never thought the day would come that Paul was lost for words. I watched as she moved closer to him and traced her perfectly manicured talon up and down Paul's bicep. I really wanted to pull her hand away but it was not my place.

I summoned up a smile and ignored her rude question. "So where are you girls headed tonight?"

"Oh just to a party at Jessica's, her family always throw the best Christmas parties everyone who's anyone gets invited." She smiled nastily. "So where's your baby?

"What baby?" I was really confused.

"Oh come on Swan, the only way a goody two shoes like you drops out before senior year is pregnancy." She smirked. "Rumour has it you couldn't tell who the father was, one of these poor saps I believe."

I glared furiously at her. "I can assure you that there is no baby Lauren." Sweet Jesus I think I'm gonna kill her, Where does she get off speaking to me like that?

"Got rid of it? Can't see you having an abortion too soft so I presume you had it adopted, probably wise if you couldn't figure out who to get child support from, not like any of these boys could afford to keep you in your ivory tower." She smirked looking at Paul and Jake as if they were steaks.

"For your information Lauren I didn't drop out and have a baby I just moved school." I spoke quietly. I actually didn't care what she thought about me but I felt the need to clarify this in case of any trouble it could cause Jake or the boys later on.

"Sure you did." She responded with disinterest. "So why don't you boys come along to the party there will be plenty of girls and alcohol?"

Charlie coughed quietly in the corner I could see his red face as he quietly fumed from the comments coming out of the over painted mouth. He knew better than to speak rudely to a new imprint just in case Paul's wolf felt the need to defend his imprint. "Thanks for the invite Lauren I'd love to go to that party, I'm on duty in an hour I'll swing by then."

Laurens eyes widened and her smirk completely faltered then quickly recovered. "I'm sure they would be thrilled to see you Mr Swan."

"Chief Swan." Charlie corrected.

Lauren began to quietly back out of the house giving me the evil eye as if it was my fault that she spoke so loosely around the Chief of Police.

"So are any of you nice boys going to follow me? I'm sure Swan won't mind." She raised her eyebrows suggestively at Paul.

At first Paul looked a little conflicted but then he shook his head and muttered. "Black."

"Sorry?" She queried coquettishly

"Her name is Bella Black now." He began to shake some more before he quickly ducked back into the kitchen.

Shit now she is really going to think Jake married me because I was pregnant. Oh it's not like I give a damn what she thinks but I hate any sort of slur on what our commitment to each other.

Lauren looked a little surprised but then she looked at me with a predatory smile she looked down at my left hand and smirked. She then looked up at Jake and I have no idea why but she visibly swallowed and the look on her face changed to wariness. I looked towards the kitchen as I didn't know what to do should I follow Paul, I needed to help him. Lauren just brazenly made her way towards the hall door, obviously wanting to get going possible to warn Jessica that Charlie may be checking in on things. We all knew that Charlie had the night off but there was no harm in her thinking otherwise.

We were all so focused on Paul and the Bitch Imprint that we had all forgotten about simpering Emily which she obviously did not like that at all.

"Oh Bella this is so exciting you are certainly going to have your hands full with all the imprints popping up, you know I am here to help if you ever feel overwhelmed." She said coyly, shit how the hell did she know what had happened, Sam hadn't reacted the same as Paul had he? Or was she really just that astute. Between her sickly sweet sly innuendo of my ineptitude and now the in your face bitchy bitch I could feel a migraine coming on. God I was pissed I caught Leah's eye and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"So boys are you going to come with us to the party?" Emily looked hopefully around the room lingering on Sam with a look of hurt and dismay when she saw him pull Leah on to his lap.

All of the pack declined the invitation none looking anyway sorry. I have a feeling they would prefer to patrol rather than go to any party that Lauren and Emily were at.

"Oh, okay, but you won't let Kim or Bella leave La Push without a bodyguard I presumed it was standing operating procedure for all imprints." She spoke coyly with her eyes wide and innocent looking.

Damn she was right but there was no way in hell Jake could order anyone to go to that party they would be lucky if they got out alive and their balls intact. Under normal circumstances Jake probably would have sent Paul but there was no way he'd let a newly imprinted wolf out in the general population. I shook his arm and nodded towards the door. He suddenly realised I was telling him to go. He didn't want to go with those bitches either but he had too, Seth was too young, Paul and Sam where both dealing with their own problems, Jared was imprinted and would freak out if he asked him to leave Kim behind so that left, Quil and Embry which meant they would probably come home in pieces those two would not be able to handle Lauren's gang of man eating friends.

"Seth, stay here with Bella until I get back okay kid?" Jake ordered.

"No problem Jake." He quickly responded.

"I'll come with you." Embry stood up and gave his mom a quick hug.

"Me too." Quil grabbed his keys. "We can't leave you to deal with the sharks by yourself." He dropped a quick kiss on his mom's head. They were getting on well but I don't think he was ever going to move back home. Jake was going to freak when he realised we had a permanent house guest. Urghh one problem at a time.

Emily smiled demurely at us as she gathered her bag and coat but still casting sideway glances at Sam and Leah. Jake pulled me into his arms; I loved him so much and would be happy if I never had to leave these arms. We'll have to exchange gifts later he bent his head and kissed me gently very conscious of our audience and our inability to stop kissing once we started. We thought that would reduce when we sealed the imprint but how wrong we were, now we could hardly touch each other in public for fear we would get carried away. "Will I go in and talk to him before I go?" he asked kissing my nose.

"No." I shook my head before cuddling into him some more. "It's okay, I need to talk to him, it's my job, you get the easy job of killing vampires, I have to deal with mythical bonds.

He laughed and nuzzled into my neck. "I really don't wanna go to this party, this is our first Christmas eve together."

I cuddled into his chest. "I know but it will be only a couple of hours and even though they should be fine we can't take the risk of Edward using them as leverage to get to me or hurting you. Even though we are not sure whether Sam imprinted or not we can't take the chance something will happening. Oh and can you do something for me? Can you please alpha order Quil and Embry not to look any girl in the eye tonight I think I have my fill of new imprints for the moment and if I know Jessica, anyone at that party will be high maintenance."

"I was thinking the same thing myself babe." He slowly pulled away from me and I tried to not cry, damn I hated when we were separated even for a couple of hours. Quil and Embry pulled him out the door chuckling. I looked around at my family and smiled the look of concern for me was on all their faces.

"What's the beef between you and Lauren Mallory?" Dad asked.

"I really don't know Dad, I think it had something to do with me being the first new person apart from the Cullen's that joined their class since kindergarten and the boys all saw me as the shiny new toy and showed me more interest than her for the first few weeks. Remember Tyler Crowley kept following me? Apparently he broke up with her the week I started in Forks High. I doubt it was to date me but I think Lauren thought I was competition to her." I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"I'm going to head back in there and talk to Paul, why don't you all start exchanging gifts." I suggested looking at all the beautifully wrapped gifts I had placed under the huge tree, Leah and I had great fun buying and wrapping stocking fillers for the boys and our families over the last few weeks. We certainly didn't expect Christmas to turn into such a drama. Mixed with our bows and ribbons where parcels wrapped in everything from newspaper to tinfoil, the wolves remembered to arrange gifts but wrapping of said gifts where another story completely. I think that's why I loved them all so much, you could always rely on them for the important stuff but they refused to waste their time on nonsense.

"No, it's no fun unless we're all together." Seth stated.

"We have no idea what time the others will be back and I doubt Paul will be in the humour. How about you all come here for breakfast then?" I suggested.

"Okay we'll do that." Sue said looking at Janice and Linda. "But we'll bring the food, you have done enough." They all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks that would be great, not sure if we have enough food in here anyway." I chuckled.

"We'll head off then Bella, I know you want to talk to Paul." Dad said. "We'll all be here around eleven so you get a rest."

"Thanks Dad. Bye Billy." I bent down and squeezed the life out of my father in law.

He looked up and whispered. "Bella it will come to you what to say and do. I don't need to warn you not to let personal feelings get in the way, you obviously tried to be welcoming to her. She may not be your favourite person but the spirits have deemed her to be Paul's imprint. There must be something nice about her, I too doubt it but there must be a reason for this."

"Thanks Billy I know, I will do anything to help Paul and I really want him to be happy he has done so much for me." I answered. "It's his turn to start living and if I have to beat the crap out of that girl she will treat him with the love and respect he deserves."

"That's my girl." Dad chuckled. "Come on old timer, need to get to bed if we are coming back in the morning for more food."

Janice gave me a hug and told me to let Quil know she'd see him in the morning, and Grandfather whispered in my ear "Give her a chance we may be all pleasantly surprised but remember you are nobody's door mat!"

"I will grandfather, I not sure what to say to Paul because at the moment I really don't trust her enough to tell her our legends or secrets." I whisper.

"I understand little one but you are jumping the gun a little. The imprint connection will tell Paul if she is lying and as the Alpha female you also have some magic. You may not be able to control her with unbending orders but you will always know when an imprint is being deceitful. You will also know when she is being honest." Grandfather told me. "As you know according to the Legends all imprints were true at heart, we have to hope Lauren's behaviour is just a façade."

"Well no disrespect grandfather but I think I will get the boys to start carving a glass case so she has somewhere to put all her Oscars and Emmy's if her whole attitude is an act." I snorted while looking out into the kitchen wondering how Paul was coping. I waved them off and went back into Leah, Sam and Seth.

"Do you guys need anything?" I asked.

"No we're good, you go on we will wait here." Leah answered.

I nodded. "Sam if he needs to run will you go with him?"

"Of course." He agreed.

I thanked him and then quietly made my way into the kitchen. Paul was standing with his head bowed leaning on the marble counter. His body was shaking gently not a phase tremor but the shaking you get when you are trying to control your tears.

"Paul." I whispered as I walked towards him slowly. "Are you okay honey?"

"Nope." He shook his head and sniffed hard rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes.

I knew I probably had a very small timeline to which Pauls sadness and worry turned to anger so I needed to find out exactly what was going on in his big noggin before he fursploded.

"Tell me." I asked I took him by the hand and walked him towards the table and sat down pulling him down beside me. I continued to hold his hand and as he rocked to and fro in his seat. Paul kept his hand in mine and he appeared to be having difficulty formulating words.

He shifted in his seat and raised his brown eyes pooling with tears, I never thought I would see this amazingly strong man so dejected. "I have known you all your life, I have watched over and cared for you for 18 years, around 12 years ago when Jacob imprinted on you I actually worried he was not good enough for you and as you got older I worried that you both would never get your happy ever after. I was never a fan of imprinting I think we are all perfectly capable of finding our own soul mate but I always hoped that if I ever did imprint I would be lucky enough to get a girl half as cool and sweet as you." He sniffed again and wiped his eyes again. "Instead I get a girl who is probably the biggest bitch in Washington and she is definitely not innocent."

"Paul, there has to be more to Lauren than a bitchy air." I sighed. "I won't lie she made it very difficult for me in Forks but that side of Lauren cannot be all she is. She has loyal friends and family who love her, there is just something about me that obviously brings out the worst in her and I promise that we will not let our issues get in the way of your relationship with her."

I took a deep breath this was gonna be hard to say. "Paul you really have to be realistic here as well. You are a 36 year old man with a reputation for the opposite sex. I believe you have had many partners all of which one night stands, you may look early twenties but the truth is you are not. Did you really expect a virginal teenager girl? I never thought you one for double standards."

"No, Yes, I don't know! I just didn't expect my imprint to have probably slept with half of the men of Forks not to mention La Push." He shook his head. "Logically I agree with you but my wolf wants to track down every single prick that has ever touched her and eat him."

"You can't believe everything you hear Paul, according to the tribe I'm sleeping with all of you! And Jake is just a shmuck being conned by the paleface whore." I said dryly. "How does your wolf feel?"

"He is actually really angry, we were told that all worries and cares would shift and all other ties would not be important. That is not happening here." He sighed. "He is angry that he now loves a girl that made your life hell as you have always been his priority. He remembers the things she said to your face and the slurs she made behind your back. It hurts him she is like that."

"Well Jake and I had a different sort of imprint to others cause of our age and I know Jake loves every piece of me as I do him but it didn't take the love he has for his family away. Jared is now more mesmerised by Kim true but his family and the pack are still a priority. Billy loved his children enough to keep himself alive when Sarah died so I think the legends are a little warped, you are also an older wolf Paul, you know your wolf better than most and probably have more control over him even if you do burst out of your trousers like Bill Bixby when pissed."

"What am I gonna do?" He whispered.

"You're gonna go for a run with Sam, and then you'll come back here and stay in the spare room designated for you and have breakfast with us tomorrow morning when we all exchange gifts. Then I suggest you go visit her tomorrow and start getting to know the real Lauren. I'm wary of telling her our secrets just yet I think you need to become friends at least before then." I smiled trying to not cry, he was old enough to be my father and I was talking to him as if I was his mom telling him how to act on his first date. How weird is my life?

He stood up and pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks Boss, don't know what I would do without you?"

"I feel the same way Paul, I feel the same way." I whispered as I held him close, imprint or not no one was gonna hurt my brother my Paul.


	15. Chapter 15

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and an excitable little boy._

**A/N Ok, I now understand some of my reviews, FF did not upload chapter 13 between christmas and new year, or maybe it was my mistake so you missed a full chapter which introduces Lauren into the equation. I only noticed when I was about to post and realised my chapter numbers were not corresponding.**

I have now uploaded it an hopefully it will clarify some questions.

* * *

><p>I also want to bring your attention to a new site that a brilliant writer has just set up. It's called Happyeverafterproject (.) ning (.) com (remove spaces and brackets, FF will not allow hyperlinks.)<p>

It is a site for us wolf girls/guys but there will also be some original fiction placed there as well. I will be supporting TheMightyRen and will be posting my stories there along with other authors, some of which do not post here.

So I would love if you all come and join us.

Chapter 14

(Bella's POV)

Merry Christmas Mrs Black

* * *

><p>I went to our room after everyone left, Sam and Jared were dropping the girls' home and then they were running to help their brother deal with the change his life is going to take, I hope and pray Lauren becomes the imprint that Paul needs. Yes they both can refuse it, and apparently I can break it if my reasoning is true but I would hate to have to do that if there is even a small chance she really is what Paul needs and she can make him happy.<p>

Seth was waiting downstairs watching Bad Santa starring Billy Bob Thornton for the hundred time, I love that movie but there is only so many times I can watch it without losing the will to live, Its funny to think that Seth is technically underage and should not be watching that movie. Any time I raise the issue of the boys not being old enough they just laugh and throw popcorn at me, apparently turning furry and being able to hunt and kill vampires nullifies all movie certifications. According to Seth he hasn't seen a movie yet that is more x-rated than Paul's mind. When I found this out both Leah and I nearly killed Paul, but as punishment we refused to cook for him and made him paint Sue's house as an apology for corrupting her son. Sue was thrilled but admitted afterwards that the stash of porn she had found in Seths room when he was fourteen was probably worse than anything Paul showed him but she was never going to say no to having her house painted.

I was just so tired, emotionally and physically, I had spent the day preparing food and cooking and the night dealing with the supernatural. Drained is not the word. I decided I need a long hot soak in our Jacob size bath, when I was in it on my own it felt like a swimming pool it was so large, I honestly think the previous owner must have been a wolf! It took around ten minutes to fill but once it was full it was heaven just to float and relax. I filled it until it covered me up to my neck and I just closed my eyes and lay back and relaxed. I let the calming bubbles sooth my tired body. I have no idea how long I was there but I instantly knew when Jake arrived home, I immediately felt calmer and my heart gave an extra beat of joy.

I didn't move as I knew he would find me when he was done talking to Seth. I felt myself drifting off to my happy place, where only Jake and I existed, no supernatural monsters or evil imprints. There was just Jake and I and a beautiful deserted Island with deep blue seas and white warm sand where the sun always shined and the food was fresh and decadent. Jake and I would just spent hours lying on the beach or swimming in the sea. Nobody disturbed us or tried to take me away from him. We slept on a king size four poster bed with white silk sheets and down feather pillows.

My mind was meandering towards my fantasies of nights in our soft silky bed lying beside my dream Jacob on our private island. The breeze from the open window would tease my hair and whisper over my taught body. He would lift his hand and traced my jaw with his index finger I would close my eyes as his finger slipped lower and followed my collar bone. I sensed him move and then felt him leave a gentle kiss on my neck, he continued dusting my skin with feather light kisses moving downwards towards my décolleté, every nerve ending in my body was on fire, I was in heaven. I was floating and Jacob was surrounding me he was merging with me he was warm and soft and big and strong and I realised that this wasn't my imagination dream Jacob was gone and real Jacob was here in our bathroom kissing me, loving me.

I moaned in pleasure, everything he does makes me feel like I'm in heaven. I slowly opened my eyes to see my gorgeous wolf take my breast into his mouth and the heat of his tongue caused ripples through my whole body. He lifted his head and leaned in to kiss my mouth pulling me towards him. I succumbed to the intense feeling just gave myself up to touching and tasting his sweetness. His lips were soft and strong and I swear held an electrical current because every time they touched me I felt a zing, and when he trailed his lips along my jaw line my bones dissolved into rubber. He nuzzled my neck and grazed his teeth along my mark and I just dissolved like jello in hot water.

I barely kept focus enough to mumble. "Quil?"

"I sent him on patrol. We have three hours." He mumbled against my neck. This just made my whole body vibrate.

"Thank God." I breathed as I bit his shoulder. I always had such a compulsion to bite him it's lucky he healed so quickly or he'd look like a chew toy.

He began to trail hot wet open mouthed kisses down towards my breast again I wrapped my arms around his back and leaned down to kiss his neck when I was started to be engulfed with a really strong odour of cigarettes, stale beer and yukky cheap perfume.

"Oh my God you smell awful, where were you a brothel." I wrinkle my nose and push his head away from my face.

"Hmmm." he murmured as his hand reached up as he pulled me on top of him and began nibbling on my ear.

I pulled away from him and reached over towards the side of the bath and picked up a bottle of shampoo. "Now I love you and all Jake but there is no way in hell you're getting lucky tonight smelling like that. Turn around." I whispered into his ear before giving it a sharp nip.

He moaned and pulled me towards him but I resisted and made him turn his back to me. I turned the water back on and turned it to shower mode and I kneeled behind him laying one of my hands on his shoulder. I run the water over his head and dampen his ebony locks. I then squirt the shampoo into my hands and begin the enjoyable job of running my soapy fingers through his soft hair. I massaged his scalp and his hair and pressed my body into his back moving my breasts so they were teasing and massaging his strong muscled back. I could feel the growl from his chest vibrating outwards and working its way through my tender nipples and down my overstimulated nerve endings to my heated core. He relaxed as I massaged his scalp then he reached backwards and his long arms made their way around me and he pulled me even closer to him, I was plastered to his back. The vibrations were even stronger resonating from his chest and their effect on me were amplified. I know he could sense this. His hand found my ass and he began to massage the muscle in a rhythmical motion. I moaned with want.

Hands shaking I pick up the shower head and rinse his glorious mane gently running my fingers through it to make sure I had not left any shampoo and to tease him some more. I replaced the shower head and picked up my loofah and soap, I lathered the sponge up and then wrapped my arms around to his front and began washing his large strong chest gently soaping his nipples as well I then moved down to his lickable abs, with my fingers trailing between his eight pack and slowly dipping my hand down further down to my happy place. Somehow I lost the sponge and I was just using my hands, up and down, up and down. I washed to the same rhythm he was using to rub my ass. I reached deeper and began to fondle his testes the pretence of cleaning gone and the whole room suddenly moved quicker than vampire speed.

I found myself straddling my husband while he attacked my mouth holding me tightly to him. I let my hand roam down his chest tweaking his nipples scraping his chest; the growls from him were intensifying. Every single touch and breath had me burning up. Our tongues danced together in a rhythm all of their own. Our need was turning into frenzy, we couldn't get enough of each other. I could feel his cock pressing against my ass, it was a sin that it was being ignored I pulled away from his mouth gently and sat up quickly I hushed his groan of protest and I raised my lower body so that I could gently grasp and position him so he was inside me, we both groaned as I sank down onto his hips the frenzy was over we were joined as we should be and now we just wanted to enjoy the feelings that rippled throughout both our bodies. He began thrusting upwards as I pushed downwards falling into the steady rhythm of life. After the drama of the day we were both ready and happy to feel and be all that we could be. We held each other tightly, letting our bodies slide up and down repeatedly touching each other gently as the bath water lapped around us. I could feel the edge of an orgasm approaching as he began to pant and change the rhythm of his trusts. He sat up quickly and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him as tight as I could, he held tightly onto my hips as l leaned backwards pushing myself down further on his hot shaft with my breast bobbing in the water. We both explode together as my eyes rolled back in my head and I can feel my body shaking all over, a long while later we both collapse back into the bath panting deeply.

"How can it always be so amazing?" I pant as I lay my head on his chest.

"Because it's us." He whispers as he holds me close.

"mmm." I murmur into his neck. "I love you so much; I don't even think the words have been invented to describe how I feel about you."

"I love you too sweetheart; I honestly don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life." He kissed my head.

"How did Emily and Lauren duty go?" I ask not wanting to ruin our bubble but I suppose it was something I needed to know.

"Babe, that party was a bit scary I was being accosted left right and centre by the biggest pack of slappers I have ever come across." He shook his head as he straightened up pulling me onto his lap and rested his hand on my thigh.

"I think Laurens friend Jessica bathed in some cheap stench, it was so bad every time she walked past Embry he sneezed his head off. Of course once she found out I was yours she was all interested in talking to me, I don't think she was actually flirting just being very friendly. She seemed happy that we were together and that you were finishing school. She actually seemed disappointed that there was no baby, said she was looking forward to baby shopping. She sure is an enigma, she really needs to grow a back bone and stop playing the Lauren clone." He said thoughtfully as he trailed his hand around my hip and thigh.

"Yeah, Jessica was all right when Lauren wasn't around she just turned into an idiot when her buddy was there though. Did Quil and Embry get away in one piece?" I stroked his arm as I spoke just needing to feel him.

"Just about, they were practically running scared. I suppose I forget how much we have changed. The last party we went to we were small wimpy skinny kids and all the girls just looked at us with distain. I think Quil even wore one of those tattoo arm glove things that are like wearing nylon tights on your arm but it has a tattoo on it. He thought he was so cool. The fact that the nylon was completely different tone to his skin was just irrelevant. Can't believe that was less than a year ago. This party was so different all the single girls seemed to be trying their charms on our pups and it was so funny I thought Embry was actually going to end up sitting on Quils lap trying to get away from them."

"Ahh Did you have girls crawling all over you?" I smirked at him.

"Only you babe, only you. Jessica sat and talked with me for a while so that kept the cats away from me.

"What about Emily and Lauren?" I asked.

"They both kept disappearing but I could hear them talking about Paul and Sam." He answered with his jaw tight. "In fact I was surprised that Lauren wasn't with any of the boys, they all seemed to be following her around looking for a good time. Jessica told me a lot of Laurens exploits are over played. Apparently she is quite picky unfortunately not picky enough going by some of the guys following her." He said thoughtfully.

"How did you get Emily to come home?" I questioned.

"After hearing some of the things those girls had planned for poor Embry I told her it was time to go. She tried to get us to stay longer but I told her she could stay if she wanted but we were going back to LaPush." He said as he closed his eyes and stretched his legs down the now tepid bath.

"Will we have to leave Lauren unprotected?" I may not like her but I don't want any thin to happen to her.

"He doesn't know she is an imprint but I will add her house to the patrols. Paul is pacing in wolf form in the woods near her home we speak so she is safe." He said as he pulled the plug out of the bath and stood up with me in his arms. "Now it's late so we need to go to bed so that Santa visits with all my presents as I have been such a good boy this year." He chuckled.

"Oh no Mr Black you have been a very naughty boy." I whisper into his ear as we walk into the bedroom.

"Oh really? I must be punished then." He growls back.

"So Mr Black how do you want your punishment." I breathed as my lips nibbled his.

"Any way you want, Merry Christmas Mrs Black." He murmured before he began licking his way down my neck towards Santa's grotto.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a messy house._

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

(Sam's POV)

Turn around

* * *

><p>Thank the spirits that Christmas is over, and now all I have to do is survive New Year. Then, hopefully Emily will go back home and we can go back to normal. I have no longing for her when she is not around. It is only when she is nearby and I can smell her that my wolf acts crazy. This is totally weird if it is some sort of imprint? Paul, Jacob and Jared feel physical pain if they are away from their imprint too long. Jacob thought the pull to Bella would be less intense once they sealed it, but it has in fact being the opposite, those two would happily stay attached all day long. I feel some degree of physical pain when I'm away from Leah but I don't feel the need to sleep in wolf form outside her house like Paul and Jared feel towards their imprints.<p>

I really don't know what to think of Lauren, she seems such a nasty piece of work, even Bella, who tries to like everyone, hates her no matter how hard she tries to pretend otherwise. Between Emily and Lauren life has sure been difficult around here. To make matters worse they were as thick as thieves. Lauren was spending nearly every day down here with Emily, both being quite bitchy to Bella in a fake trying to be helpful kind of way. I really don't know how she kept her cool and how she has stopped Jake from eating them. Though I think they are being quite sly and keeping their heavily veiled comments for when Jake is not around.

Paul was also keeping a low profile, Jake has kept him off patrol for a few days so he could decide what he wanted to do, without us annoying him or convincing him what was best. Jared didn't mean it, but he was so wrapped up in Kim since their imprint he was driving us all nuts. Paul may eat him if he suggests that imprinting was the best thing **ever**, one more time. Quil used to be the king, but Jared has now taken the clueless wonder crown.

I know Paul has been sleeping outside Lauren's house at night, keeping her safe and also soothing his bond. I don't know what he's going to do, but I know her antagonism towards Bella is hurting Paul. Bella is his family, I know an imprint is meant to push all other bonds to the side but I really can't see those two being less important to each other. Bella will never forget that he spent eighteen years of his life protecting her and he will never forget the pale lonely little girl he shadowed, who felt neglected by everyone.

I jogged through the forest towards first beach. I was meeting Leah there by way of keeping away from the Clearwater house in case of meeting the saccharin covered Beelzebub. I padded in the sand towards Jake and Bella's driftwood tree sat and sat down staring out towards the horizon watching the lone cloud spindle out like a stick of candy floss. I was always amazed that we had more clear skies in the winter than in the summer. I know it made sense to meteorologists but to me it was weird that our sunniest days were in winter. It wouldn't last long though, I could already sense snow in the air. We were going to have a storm soon. I had better make sure we were ready. La Push always got cut off from the outside world when it snowed. This meant we normally lost electricity, phones and all access routes, so we must make sure everyone has enough food and had the ability to keep warm and dry. It shouldn't affect wolves too badly but we still needed to be careful. Vampires had the upper hand in winter weather as they never felt the cold or had difficulty in the snow. Even our hot bodies would find below zero temperatures a little hard if we were stuck in them for too long. I also imagine running on four legs in the snow was irritating when you hit a snow drift accidently.

I was lost in my thoughts until her scent reached me. I felt my Wolf uncoil and sniff; surprisingly he was a less interested than before. Okay, not completely disinterested but he didn't want to throw her on the sand and have his way with her there and then. This was progress but I was still pissed that she wouldn't leave me alone.

"Sam honey, what a surprise, didn't think you were the staring out to sea type." She twittered beside me.

Thank Taha Aki that I had such control over my wolf because I really really wanted to phase and just bite her for calling me honey. Who the hell did she think she was? Oh yeah cause of Billy's nervousness and stupidity she thinks I may be her imprint. I'm not sitting here listening to her stupid prattle; I will walk towards the Clearwater's and meet Leah.

Standing up I dusted the sand off my stupid trousers. We just couldn't get away with wearing shorts at the end of December so we had to at least wear Jeans and T-shirts until early April. It was a complete pain, I really felt constricted in these clothes and I also felt like a pack mule when I needed to carry them when phased.

"Good bye Emily." I turned and made my way towards Leah's. She normally used the rocky path to get here. I was surprised she hadn't arrived yet. I hope she was okay.

"Oh Sam." I heard the Martha Stewart wanna be twitter behind me. I stopped and turned to look at her. I suddenly noticed her attire, what the hell was she wearing? It seemed to be some sort of jersey type dress with belt. But it was so friggen low cut there was no way she could be wearing a bra in fact she must have her boobs glued to the dress so she didn't pop out. The skirt of it was so short that I could see the reinforced part of her pantyhose, for crying out loud, if she is trying to dress like a slut someone should tell her to wear better legwear. Not to mention the ankle boots those high heels were a ridiculous accessory to walk on a beach with, stupid girl.

"What?" I demanded with no interest in conversing with her at all especially when she was decked out like a low rent hooker.

"Well I was just wondering where you were going? And if you wanted company?" She smiled while sauntering towards me, obviously sticking her boobs out more than necessary.

"Eh… No thanks I'm going to meet Leah." I responded turning my back on her and stepping forward.

"But Sam do you really think that this is a good idea. Leah is my cousin, my friend and you are leading her on, pretending that you don't feel anything for your imprint. That's not fair to her when you know you are powerless to resist me, all you are doing is making it worse by giving her hope." She said breathily as she rested one hand on my arm and wrapped her other arm around me until her hand was splayed out on my abdomen."

Did she honestly think she was being a good cousin, a good friend, by attempting to seduce me? Was she that delusional that she thought that we would end up together? I don't think she realised that even my wolf was turning off her. He had very little interest in her today, she smelt different not as attractive holy crap she didn't smell ripe. What the hell does that mean? He only likes her when she is fertile. What a freaking epiphany, but what does it mean? Holy shit I have to go talk to Bella.

Unfortunately the simpering idiot thought I was quiet because I was in awe of her and her touch. She had shimmied her way closer to me and was about to wrap her arms around my neck when I quickly jumped back. My movement surprised her so much that she fell forward and landed on her knees in the sand. This was perfectly timed to Leah coming around the corner. She stopped with raised eyebrows looking at me standing close to the trees and Emily on her hands and knees in the sand.

With hands on hips Leah quirked her eyebrow at me. She didn't speak but I would be foolish to think that was not a question.

"Emily was under the impression that I needed or wanted to be touched by her." I said honestly, I was not covering for that idiot. "I only jumped away, I did not push her, and she fell in surprise."

Emily pulled herself up of the ground. "He is only hurting you more cousin, pretending that he can fight this. We know how it's gonna end, even Ephraim Black himself could not fight the imprint. It will be so much worse if he keeps your hopes up." Emily defended as she stood up showing way too much cleavage and ass for anyone's liking.

"SO you thought you could tart yourself up like a trollop and jump his bones and that would make everything easier for me?" Leah asked caustically.

"No not at all Leah, I am going out with Lauren, she is collecting me soon, and I don't take kindly to being called names." She spat as she pulled her skirt down thankfully covering her butt.

I could see Leah's inner bitch was about to come out and slap Emily into next Tuesday if I didn't do something. "Leah, come we have to meet with Bella." I grabbed her hand and began to pull her away from Emily.

Leah pulled from me to walk towards Emily and she stood looking down at her cousin. "I would like to know where the Emily I loved is gone? Where is my sister? Because the Emily I know and love would never covet somebody else's boyfriend, no matter what the circumstances. She would have been horrified over the situation and would have kept as far away from him as possible. Who are you and what have you done to my cousin?"

It was a rhetorical question, because she turned her back and walked towards me taking my hand and pulling me towards Bella's. I slung my arm around her and pulled her tight. She reciprocated by attempting to wrap her arm around my waist. My wolf purred contently he had his mate close and that's the way it should be.

Leah stopped after a couple of steps and whipped around at Emily. "Just in case that was too subtle for you, keep away from Sam and do not piss me off anymore. Go home Emily you are not wanted in La Push, its time you left."

"Oh that's right! Yet again Princess Leah gets everything. She has the perfect body, the hair, the face, the perfect parents, the perfect grades, acceptance into the best colleges, the perfect boyfriend, and the best friends. You always get everything as if it was no big deal. While I have had to fight your shadow my whole life." Emily shouted with a twisted look on her face that made me wonder about her sanity.

"Emily what are you talking about?" Leah whispered in confusion.

"Clueless are you? Of course you are, you never had any idea how everyone was always pulled into your gravitational orb. You had no idea the catastrophes you caused. My boyfriend, my own boyfriend, the boy I had loved for years dumps me to ask you to my prom." Emily screamed at her.

"What boyfriend? Who are you talking about? I have never gone to a prom or even a date with any other man but Sam, we have been together for years?" Leah questioned while looking at her cousin as if she was insane.

"Oh I don't know what is worse you ruining my life because you are a bitch or the fact you were completely oblivious to it." Emily screamed.

I was seriously thinking that this girl was unhinged and her screams were attracting company, luckily it was my brothers but the danger was always there that she would say something she shouldn't when there was non pack around. I motioned to Leah maybe we should go. But I could see by her steely resolve that she wanted to understand what the hell was going on with her cousin once and for all.

She moved closer to Emily, and held out her hand. "Emily please, tell me why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you" She sobbed collapsing back onto the sand. "I love you, but every time I am around you I realise how insignificant I am, why do you think I haven't been here in so long? I just can't be as good as you or as perfect as you and I am so tired trying to be the daughter my parents want but it's always you. I loved Jason, he was my life, and he had finally asked me out, after years of being his best friend, watching him date other girls, finally, I was going to get my chance. You were there a day and he wouldn't stop talking about you. At first I thought my boyfriend of a couple of days got on well with my cousin, my other best friend, until the next day I heard him ask you if you wanted to go to our prom with him. He had already arranged to go with me but he conveniently forgot that when you arrived."

I could see the pain in her eyes, Leah did have a natural warmth and beauty that attracted people and she did make everything look effortless but I learnt a long time ago that a lot of hard work went into that persona; she worked very, very hard to be that person.

Leah knelt down beside her. "Emily honey I think you misunderstood. I remember that boy, I had been telling him about Sam, and he just asked if Sam and I were going to go to our Prom. He told me he had invited you to his and was looking forward to going with you. He liked you a lot and he had no interest in me."

"Oh!" Emily sniffed.

"Was this whole thing with Sam revenge on me because you thought your boyfriend liked me?" Leah asked.

"No Leah, I'm so sorry, and you too Sam, I have been such a bitch. When I walked into the house that day and you looked at me like that I got such warm feeling that someone may actually desire me, want me more than you Leah for a change and then when Billy told me the legends, the thought of having a soul mate just sounded so perfect. I thought that at last I had someone who could care about me for a change. Then when it was obvious that you still loved Leah very much and had no intention of considering a relationship with me I just felt broken and angry that the Quileute magic could not even help me. Inside I was screaming at myself and Leah I am so sorry for trying to split you and Sam up, I'm glad he loves you and can fight imprinting for you."

"Actually Emily, I don't think I actually did imprint on you, I think something else was going on, I realised something earlier and I really need to talk to Bella about this. Would you like to come to Bella's with us as it involves you as well?" I asked kindly, this girl had a lot of self-esteem issues but hopefully the real Emily was nicer than the one I had met.

"Thank you Sam, if you don't mind I would like that." She said with her head bowed.

"Come on let's go." I smile then I look towards the trees and call out to our audience. "Scram, go on home, this is all the show you are going to see today." I heard a few yips as the pups ran off into the forest.

* * *

><p>So hands up who believes her! :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a cool new pair of boots._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

(Leah's POV)

Genetics

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to make of Emily's turn around. She seemed so earnest, but it was just so sudden. I don't really know anything anymore; it seems to me the world has just gone insane. Sam was a little happier, though; in fact he seemed practically buoyant so he must believe her. Should I believe him? Of course Sam would never lie to me, he has proven his honestly over and over again. I wonder what the connection Emily and Sam have if it is not an imprint? I really hope it's not something stronger. I could not survive without him. I would turn into a bitter harpy if I lost him, I know I would.<p>

We arrived at Bella's, to be met by Jake standing at the door with his arm folded and a steely look in his eye. "What can I do for you guys today?" he asked firmly looking at Emily as if she was something nasty that he just found stuck on the underside of his shoe.

"We need to see Bella." Sam stated a little surprised at Jakes coldness.

"That's fine Sam, you and Leah are more than welcome to come into our home, but I am afraid that in future Ms Young is not welcome in here without invitation from me, nor is she allowed speak to my mate if I am not present." Jake did not move his eyes from Emily's. It was really interesting to see that she could not meet his eye; she seemed to look everywhere but at him. I wonder what she had done now, Bella had hidden the bitchy comments from Jake so that he didn't kill her but maybe he found out anyway.

"Hmm well the thing is Jake, we need to talk to Bella about the imprint or the supposed imprint." Sam mumbled not wanting to antagonise his Alpha any more than he already was.

"I see! Well as I said I have no problem with you and Leah going on in, however, I would prefer if Ms Young here left my home and went elsewhere." He repeated.

"But it kind of affects her as well Jake." Sam mumbled.

Jake just shrugged. "Not my problem, how about you both come in and if you feel she needs to know the details after, then you can discuss with her later."

"Jake I think a lot of Emily's bitchiness has been resolved, she has apologised to me and I think she wishes to apologies to Bella also." I felt I had to say something.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but I don't care. So let's just get this over with, Bella and I have plans so if you both want to talk to her you can come in now or go, it's up to you." There was no arguing with Alpha Jake.

I looked at Sam and could see that he really needed to talk to Bella. So I turned to Emily who was busy inspecting her stupid knee high boots. I thought she would gracefully step away, but obviously not. Anyone with a bit of sense would have apologised and ran when Jake spoke to them like that, but it seems that Emily did not have any self-preservation. I wondered again where my best friend was gone. Was this the same person who used to braid my hair? Who showed me how to apply make-up. I shook my head I didn't think Jake would wait much longer for us to make a decision.

"Emily would you mind making your way home and we will meet you there?" I asked a sweetly as I could. Twenty minutes ago she was crying into my arms about how much she missed me and didn't want to come between Sam and me. However, now she seemed to be oblivious to us needing her to leave.

She looked at me in surprise. "Oh okay, hmmm I'm meant to meet Lauren anyway so I'll catch you later." She looked nervously at Jake and turned to leave.

"No you're not." Jake responded. "Lauren called to say she's not gonna make it."

"Oh." Emily answered in confusion. "Emm... Why did she call you?"

Jake shrugged. "She didn't. She called Bella. Don't know why, probably just so she could boast about something or enquire about Bella's imaginary baby."

Emily nodded and began to walk towards home. Jake pulled back to allow us entry.

Bella was in the kitchen cooking as usual, if she wasn't tutoring one of the guys, doing orders for BlackWater Design, she was cooking.

"Mmm, something smells really good Bella what are you baking?" I asked sniffing the air.

"Only brownies, nothing exciting." Bella smiled as she dried a wooden spoon. "Would you guys like a cup of coffee? I have just made a new pot."

"Yes please." We both responded sitting down at the kitchen table.

Bella busied herself making mugs of coffee, while Jake stood leaning against the kitchen island with his arms folded. Obviously still in alpha mode. I could sense Sam feeling a little uncomfortable; I guess having your Alpha pissed with you is not a good thing.

Bella served us the coffee and she also magics a tin of homemade cookies for us to nibble on.

"So what can I do for you both?" Bella asked before taking a small sip of her coffee.

Sam reached out and took my hand. "My wolf still wants Leah, he is acting like Jared's did with Kim before you guys sealed your imprint. It's like he is trying to imprint on her but something is stopping it."

Bella looked at him with interest. "What about Emily, I thought he was enthralled with her?"

"He was! He was completely besotted with her scent it was like he lost his mind when he smelled her, however today, he liked her smell but it was not as enticing. He was slightly interested but he didn't want to mate with her like he did before." Sam declared while keeping his eyes trained on me judging my reactions.

I have to say I was relieved that the fixation of Sam's wolf on Emily had reduced, but would it be final or would it come back.

"It seems to me that he found her smell intoxicating, as if she was ripe before. Maybe it's when she was fertile or something." Sam continued in embarrassment.

"So when her smell changed so did you attraction to her?" Bella clarified.

"Yes, that's it so far," Sam answered.

"What do you think Bella? Have you come across an imprint like this in the diary's or journals." Jake asked.

"Yeah, maybe... I actually have an idea." Bella admitted, she looked around the room with her eyes lingering on me. "Jake why don't you and Sam go for a run, there are a couple of things i need Leah to help me with."

"We will help." Jake stated firmly.

I'm not sure what was going on but I could see that Bella and Jake were not acting a gooey eyed towards each other as they normally were. I was shocked. How did I not see it when I got here? Those two normally could not be in a room together for five minutes without touching at least 100 times. Normally they orbited around each other. What was making our Alpha pair argue?

"No Jake, this is something that Leah and I must do alone. You need to go and find out what Rosalie wants." Bella responded without looking at Jake.

"I can check up with her later." He barked.

Bella stood up and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his stomach and looked up into his eyes. "Jake, Leah and I can take care of this, I may have to ask Leah some personal questions and the answers will be nobody's business especially not the packs. Okay?"

Jake looked down at his little mate and you could see him visibly melt as his hands wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled his head into her neck obviously sniffing her mark. It was such an intimate moment, but I could not look away, the emotion and love these two shared just oozed out of their pores and surrounded everyone in their bubble. Their love was a physical presence which wrapped us all in a cocoon of warmth.

Jake signed and pulled her closer and reached down with his mouth and ravaged her lips. Bella wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself up as close to Jake as she could. Jake reached down and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed and nuzzled each other clearly forgetting that we were there. I couldn't look away I was amazed by the tenderness they showed even when they were so obviously desperate to feel and touch each other. When Jakes hand began to make its way up Bella's top Sam had the presence of mind to cough but keeping his eyes averted from his alpha.

Bella made an eep sound before unwinding her legs from Jakes waist and dropping to the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened her clothes never breaking her gaze from Jakes. He smirked at her obvious embarrassment. You could see how he loved her shyness, even if she kept it hidden most of the time now.

"I guess Sam and I should go honey. We will go meet Barbie leech and see what is so important that she couldn't tell us over the phone. Please stay here and don't leave the house until I get back. The boys are patrolling but I don't want you taking any chances." He leaned down to kiss her one last time. You could see Bella was trying to stop from losing herself in the kiss as she didn't wrap her arms around his neck. The white of her knuckles as she grasped the counter showed how hard it was for her not to lose herself in his warmth once again. Sam leaned over and kissed me goodbye also. I have to say I know what Bella was going through; it was getting increasingly difficult to just kiss Sam without wanting to climb him and stay there forever. I always longed to be in Sam's arms but now I felt bereft when he was not with me.

Jake pulled Sam away from me with a snort and the two boys headed out the door.

"So whats going on?" I asked Bella once the boys were out of hearing range.

She sighed and sat down beside me. "Rosalie Cullen called a little while ago it seems Alice Cullen, the small pixie one, had some strange visions relating to Edward and they need Jake to sort through it. She can't see past the wolves and me so she is not sure if what she has seen is correct. Alice has been trying to follow Edward to find out where he is and what he is planning. Apparently anytime that asshole thinks of me her vision goes blind.

'

"So are they going over to the Cullen's?" I ask in surprise.

"No apparently they are meeting in the diner in Forks, it's safer and they are less likely to be over heard by Edward if he is hanging around." She answered.

"Oh okay." I didn't know what else to say so I just shrugged.

"So Leah, I need to clarify something before I tell you about a wolf from a previous pack." Bella smiled at me.

"Okay." I responded nervously.

"Are you on the contraceptive Pill." She asked a little pink in the face.

"What?" I ask incredulously. "Yes, but why do you need to know?"

"Okay, Leah here goes. It's kind of a long story so bear with me. In the pack before the Great Ephraim Black there was a wolf that was in love with a friend from his pre phase days. She did not know the secret and he did not imprint on her so he had to keep away. All I know from his Diary and others of his pack was that he loved her and he believed that she loved him. When he became a wolf he had to remove himself from her and he just watched her from a distance. She was not an imprint so the elders would not let him be joined with her. It was quite surprising because apparently according to the journals, the girl you love before you phase turns out to be your imprint. It is quite rare for it to be someone else. The wolves who haven't met their imprint, rarely have long term relationships with anyone else prior to phasing." Bella stood up and went to the fridge and took out a couple of bottles of water giving me one she took a drink and then resumed her story.

"Anyway, our lonely wolf never imprinted but kept an eye on his love, and watching as she got older and eventually got married. He always felt that there was a very strong connection between them, no matter what the elders said. According to the diaries of the other wolves it was heartbreaking to be around him when he thought of his girl. Many tried to convince the elders to let them be together but it fell on deaf ears. One particular wolf planned to accidently phase in front of her so she would be privvy to the secret anyway, but their alpha read his thoughts and ordered him to desist. Apparently a few of the imprints considered telling her anyway as they were not bound by alpha orders but apparently if an imprint hurts the tribe in any way it is the wolf that suffers, so no imprint would take the chance of their wolf being hurt or worse." Bella took another gulp of her water, while I sat mesmerised by her story.

"She eventually married but her wolf still watched her and slept in the forest close to her. He claimed he felt pain in his soul when he was too far away. She never had children and apparently her husband was not very happy about this blaming her. He became abusive and one night after drinking with his friends he got very violent with her. Our wolf broke the alpha order and charged into her house and saved her life. He stopped her husband, who was insane with anger that some wild man got between him and his wife. Relationships back then were different once married she was considered his property and nobody could come between man and wife. However, our wolf scared the hell out of her husband and he choose to just leave and never come back. After this life was hard for his love as she was now shunned by most of the tribe as her husband had left her. This was considered unacceptable in those days. But she had her wolf. They remained friends, too much had happened for them to partake in a romantic relationship and she was still married to the idiot. However, she had her best friend back who loved her and she loved him. They spent many years together as friends then she got sick and died. Our wolf was heartbroken and to the surprise of his pack and the elders he also died within twenty four hours of her death." I could feel tears rolling down my face thinking about this poor lonely wolf and the woman he loved.

"We both know the only thing that can kill a phasing wolf is a vampire and their imprints death. The elders still refused to accept that she was his imprint, but his pack believed and had them buried together."

"Oh how sad." I sniffed I had a choking feeling in my throat and tears running down my face. "But what has that got to do with Sam and I?"

"I think you are Sam's imprint but something has stopped the imprint ocurring." Bella smiled through her tears. "Just like our wolf and his love."

"What is stopping it?" I choke.

"You're taking contraceptives; I believe his wolf thinks you are infertile as you are not ovulating. Therefore, his spirit has bound to yours, but, the wolf's ultimate need to procreate has caused only a half imprint." Bella stated. "Well that's what I think anyway. The fact that our Wolfs' love never had children tells me she was infertile. If the mans' wolf sensed this it may have stopped a full imprint. We won't know for sure until you go off your contraceptives and ovulate."

"B..b...but what about Kim, she is on the pill as well and Jared imprinted on her." I stuttered.

"Yes but when Jared phased first she wasn't, she only went on the pill a few months later, while you were already on the pill when Sam phased. Also, Kim was on her free month when Jared imprinted on her so she would have ovulated that month." She said quietly as if she was scared of my reaction.

"Wow you really have looked into things for me." I whisper as tears fall from my eyes.

"Of course I have, you are my sister and I know Sam loves you with all his heart, there is no way you are not his imprint."

"But what about this thing with Emily, what is that about if I am his imprint?" I question.

"Well, I believe as she is your closest female relation, you would have similar genetics, and therefore his wolf recognises that pups with her could be the closest thing to having pups with you." Bella snorted with her lips curled.

"What?" I choke.

"It's just a theory. His wolf wants you, if he can't have you for everything he want's the closest thing to you possible." She answered.

"It's icky." I announce.

"Yep, I agree, but we have to always remember that our boys will always have some animalistic qualities about them." She smirked.

"That is very true." I giggle.

"So, what do we do about Emily?" I question. "She did a complete turnaround with us today apologies and all."

"God woman, I can't solve all of your problems for you, you need to deal with her yourself." She laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination._

_Hi Guys, sorry for the delay in posting these chapters, I am trying to finish Breaking Leah which is taking longer than planned and work has being harsh lately. Don't forget to check out happyeverafterproject (.) ning (.) com_

Chapter 17

Sam POV

Friend or Foe

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why Bella kicked us out. This involves me as well as Leah." I gripe to Jake as we walk towards the garage.<p>

"Whether it does or not doesn't matter, it's wise to just agree with her or she will make your life hell." Jake warned me.

"I suppose." I sighed. "Do you mind telling me what's up with you?"

"Nothing..…Weeeelllll that's not totally true. I have just heard what that bitch Emily has being inferring about Bella." I could see Jake beginning to shake. "Not only is she spreading her vile and vicious vilifications here in La Push, she is shooting her mouth in Forks as well. I don't know who to be angrier with; Bella for not telling me what was going on or Emily for being such a malicious ignorant bigoted sneak." He growled out.

"How did you find out what she was doing?" I asked as I leaned against the Rabbit.

"Paul's memories." Jake sighed. "He is watching Lauren and forgot to hide his thoughts the last time he phased. Apparently, Emily has told people that Bella is not very faithful and a host of other lies. It's just more fodder for the bigots and begrudgers."

"Sorry, it's my fault that she is still around. If my wolf didn't connect with her or phase in front of her, she would not be causing all this trouble." I really couldn't understand why Emily was being mean to Bella. What did Bella ever do on her? In fact keeping on the Alpha female's good side would be of more benefit, so why be a bitch? Maybe she was just insane, who the hell knows. I don't know now if we should trust her apology or not. Urghhh why is my life so friggen complicated. I had it all planned, go to college, get a good job, be with Leah, we were planning our future together, and then the stupid Cullen's had to come to town turning me into a mythical character.

I was distracted from my inner rant by Jake pushing me away from his car.

"Sam, wake the hell up. I worry about you sometimes; you spend more time mumbling to yourself than Bella does." He stated whilst shaking his head. "Come on, let's go and see what Barbie wants. It must be important."

He folded himself into his little clown car while I considered the options of just running to Forks with the fear of getting stuck and never getting out. However I could see by his face that was not an option.

"Whats going to happen with Paul and Lauren?" I ask, sick of the travesty that is my own life, happy to worry about someone else's for a change.

"I don't know. Bella is trying to get him to spend time with Lauren; she doesn't want her personal feelings to affect Paul's imprinting. Emily keeps bringing Lauren down to the rez, I think it's a way she to annoy Bella. Lauren is just obviously bitchy but Emily is extremely passive aggressive. She likes other people doing her dirty work." Jake sighed as he drove swiftly towards Forks past the still forest, not even a leaf moving.

The forest reminded me of the storm I was expecting. "Oh Jake, before I forget, do you sense the storm coming? We need to get supplies and inform the Elders in case we are cut off again, sorry I got distracted by Emily."

"Already done, Dad and Billy are gone to Forks already to stock up for the tribe and Sue is going to make care packages with Leah, Seth and Bella later. Us wolves will deliver them as soon as they are done, I don't think it's going to hit until early tomorrow morning." He smiled glad that there was a plan in action.

"Good for you Mr Organised." I chuckle at my young Alpha before I hear a snort from the driver's side.

"Do you really think I thought of all that so quickly? No way sunshine, Bella saw the storm alert on the weather channel this morning before I even got up and had called the Dads and Sue." He smirked in pride. "I tell you one of these days her organisational skills are gonna help us kill vamps."

I just laughed and agreed, Bella's skill at rostering patrols and scheduling work on BlackWater Designs amazed us all, there was never more than we could handle and she always made sure there was enough time for the younger guys to do their homework and have some study time. The Elders have even remarked the amazing difference in grades since she became everyone's tutor.

What surprised everyone was Paul. He only had a third grade reading and writing level until Bella started working with him. No one realised this not even the wolves who he shared a mind with he hid it so well. After one day in her class Bella suggested that it made sense for the wolves to be split up. She explained it was because a large group should not be missing from patrol at one time. It only came out later it was because she didn't want to embarrass Paul. She had realised he was pretending to read his assigned book. This was just another example of how close those two were, and why this imprint was going to be hard on both of them. I know Bella would do anything for Paul. Nobody doubted that she would make a huge effort to continue to be nice to Lauren. It was killing Paul that Lauren was such a bitch to Bella. He refused to engage with her until she stopped treating Bella badly.

Jake's speaking distracted my thoughts. "We're not going to be able to patrol as normal in the storm, so it would be a good idea for everyone to stay with Bella and me. We can take turns going out and around La Push, snow is a vampires friend, they can easily move through the trees while we would get stuck in the snow. I don't want anyone out there alone. I think we need to get Lauren and Emily to stay also. It is probably clear to any vamp watching that she is Pauls weakness, soooooooo I think she needs to be brought into the fold whether Paul likes it or not. We cannot have a pack weakness with Eddie Sparkles still around."

I sighed but nodded my head in agreement. I know it was necessary but that house was not going to be a fun place to be. Maybe I could stay out in the snow until it was safe to come in from the cold.

"When are you telling Paul this?" I wondered.

"After this meeting. I know he will fight it, a little, but he will want to keep her safe and the amount of snow that is going to hit this area will mean he cannot stay outside her house 24/7 protecting her. He would eventually die of hyperthermia. Additionally, I need every wolf to keep La Push safe. Do you think you can stand being in the same house as Emily.

I Shrugged. "She broke down earlier and apologised to both myself and Leah, claiming that her jealousy of Leah caused her to act that way."

"So I heard." Jake responded. "Do you believe her?"

"I don't know, there is just something about that girl that makes me uneasy. I don't think I'll ever trust her and I really hope whatever she is planning she stops it or just goes home." I sigh as we pull up into the car park of the diner.

"So why are we meeting here?" I ask.

"Barbie Cullen wants to meet here. She has some information for us but wants to meet where it would be more difficult for Edward to read our thoughts if he is still around. She thinks he could easily hide from us on the treaty line and listen to our conversation." He explained

"Should we have brought back up?" I question.

"Nope, don't wanna pull anyone else away from the rez in case it's a set up but to be honest for some reason I trust Barbie. I don't think we will ever be friends but I think she dislikes that brother of hers nearly more than she dislikes us. I also think that she like Bella for being strong and standing up for herself." He chuckles.

"Ahhh so it's all about girl power." I chuckle as I try to unfold myself from his car. I think a can opener is bloody needed. This guy needs to get a bigger car.

"Is there any other type?" Jake muttered like a typical married man. "So what's going to happen with you and Leah now? I know you were going to propose, I guess you haven't done it."

"No I decided to wait and see how all this played out. I didn't want to get engaged until this Emily issue is resolved." I tell him while I stretch my cramp muscles.

"So do we know what Blondie wants to talk about?" I question yet again deflecting from my personal crap.

"Pixie leech had a vision I think." Jake threw over his shoulder as he opened the door to the diner. We then quickly both gagged from the putrid smell coming from inside. Our mark had already arrived.

I walked in behind Jake trying not to breathe through my nose. I don't think I could ever get used to this smell. I could see the blonde female sitting at a booth furthest away from the rest of the customers. She had her designer sunglasses sitting on the top of her well coiffured head. She was dressed casually but you could tell by just looking at them that they were all designer labels. What is it with woman and expensive clothes? Walmart has fine clothes, why waste money on overpriced rags? Jake threw himself down on the seat opposite her and I sat down beside him. I was surprised at how calm Jake was in this leech's presence. My wolf was clawing to get out and I was actually a little nervous that something small would just set him off.

Jake picked up the menu and scanned it until the waitress arrived. He ordered a house burger and fries for both of us and two large cokes. He even offered to get Blondie something. She smirked and ordered a coffee.

Jake smiled and began talking. "So, Barbie, what can we do for you?"

Rosalie sighed. "If you insist on giving me a stupid nick name please pick one that does not depict women as vain and complete air heads."

"Oh have I hit a sore spot?" Jake laughed.

"Only that I have forgotten more than you will ever learn. I was reared in an era where woman were considered accessories and didn't have minds of their own. So it is a bit grating that you call me after a doll that is all about fashion and looking good." She sniped.

Jake got a shit eating grin on his face and laughed. "Okay, how about I call you Marilyn after Marilyn vos Savant. Is she intelligent enough for you?"

"Wow, I'm impressed wouldn't have thought you would know of her. She is a little old but was also very pretty in her day. I think I'll take that as a compliment, however I would prefer if you called me Rosalie or even Rosie. I'm willing to call you by your given name after all."

Jake's laugh boomed all over the diner. "Oh my, do you really think we care what you call us? Mutt, Dog, Puppy, Dingo we really don't care. They are all loyal, clever protectors."

Surprisingly Blondie just smirked. "Touche."

Before Jake could respond our food and drinks arrived. I wasn't sure I could eat with the leech scent but Jake didn't seem to have any trouble as he wolfed into his burger and fries. Blondie just stared at him masticating as if she was jealous of his hunger, in fact I could smell the longing from her, it was obvious she wishes she was human and she missed basic human habits and comforts.

After Jake finished inhaling his food he picked up his serviette wiped his mouth and leaned back. "So, are you gonna tell me why we are here? Or do you just miss me?"

Rosalie smiled at my Alpha and laughed. "Not that I don't enjoy the company of canines except for the smell and the cocky attitude, the reason I wanted to meet you is because my sister had a vision of Edward. It's the first we she has had of him since before he kidnapped your mate."

She paused as it was obvious that reminder of Bella's kidnapping still brought the wolf out on Jake. He began to shake a little going blurry around the edges and looked like he was counting to 100. After a few minute he calmed down.

"Okay continue." He demanded.

Rosalie looked at him with concern but then continued. "Well Edward knows enough to block his plans from her but it seems he got so excited about something he forgot himself for a few minutes."

We waited patiently for her to continue, it seemed she was not sure how to word her next sentence. Jake lost patience. "Come on spit it out."

"Edward has met someone that knows all about the wolves and they are going to help him get Bella from you. It's someone with a grudge against you all." She admitted quietly.

"Who is it?" Jake demanded all smiles gone from his visage.

"That's the problem. It's not one but two people. It was a very quick vision as he corrected himself as soon as he slipped but he has two "helpers" in this mission of his and it would see that they are working independently of each other." She paused looking carefully at Jake. "

"Jake I think he has a spy in La Push." Her amber eyes stared nervously at us.


	19. Chapter 19

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination and still too much food in the fridge._

_Hi all, Thanks so much for your brilliant reviews, sorry if I didnt get a chance to respond to each one individually but I was trying to get the next chapter of Breaking Leah finished and this chapter edited, so you didn't have to wait another week. Sorry I am not able to write any faster, I used to have some quiet times in work where I could write but that has not happened in ages._

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Paul's POV

Stalker

.

"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. breath in, breath out." Yep this is a familiar setting me sitting in the forest in the cold, watching over a girl that has no idea I exist. Although the Lamaze breathing is new, I just can't fill my lungs properly with air, I think this is what emphysema would feel like I just don't think I'm getting enough oxygen.

"Hey my name is Paul Lahote, resident stalker nice to make your acquaintance." I think, thankful that no one else is phazed at this time.

The last time I watched over a girl from a distance I didn't have this pain in my chest, or stressed out feeling. I knew watching Bella was a duty that I was proud to do, a need to protect. This time I had an urge to protect but it was mixed with a feeling of dislike. I know I was a man whore but this girl, my so called imprint was so unspeakably easy. I agree with embracing your sexuality and have no interest in double standards but this girl was just so…urgh….so not right. I remember the days that Bella spent in Forks before she and Jake became reacquainted. This girl made Bella's life very difficult there was one or two times when I wanted to barge into the school and slap her myself. I never understood how Bella remained so calm around her, but then Bella was always very calm when nastiness was directed towards her; she only got upset when evil was pointed at the ones she loved. I suppose it was a sign of her indifference to outsider's opinions. I think if one of the pack or their imprints said anything upsetting to her she would be devastated.

I felt the power of my alpha wash over me as Jacob phased. I only felt his force when he was angry. I didn't want anyone to read my thoughts so I phased back to human and quickly dragged on my shorts. I didn't want to be caught naked, practically stalking a school girl; I think that's a whole other felony. I didn't realise Jake was patrolling yesterday as his thoughts were so quiet when I phased, therefore, unfortunately I let my mind roam. He heard what Emily was saying about his sweet Bella and I had to convince him not to eat her. Not that I really cared about Emily Young, evil little bitch, she is much worse than Lauren but I knew that Bella would be upset with Jake if he did hurt Emily in anger.

I climbed up the nearest tree and sat in the long flat branch that I have rested on every night since Christmas Eve. It really was a good thing her house backed onto the forest. It meant I was a little closer to her which makes the stupid imprint bond more comfortable, and there was no chance of her seeing me if she looked out any of the windows.

I could hear the phone ringing inside followed by the tip tap of high heels walking down a wooded staircase.

"Hello." My imprint squeaked into the phone. I was too far away to hear who it was or the other person's side of the conversation.

"So, I'm not going to see you then?" She spoke with finality to her voice.

"Fine, but what about the cash you promised me?" I could hear a little bit of desperation in her voice. Who is she talking to, is that her boyfriend? Why was she getting money off some man when she is mine? I felt my wolf growling. He wanted to march into the house and grab her and run taking her away from any man that may look or try to touch her.

"So what am I meant to do now then?" She snarled into the phone.

"Right, fine. Good bye." She snarled before slamming the phone down with force.

Ahh poor Cinderella wasn't able to squeeze favours from her men. It's the first time I felt like laughing all week. Then I felt like shit, I was enjoying my imprints suffering what type of imprinter was I. I rubbed my chest feeling the physical manifestation of the imprint bond being squeezed due to my thoughts. I didn't want this imprint but I felt remorse for enjoying her pain.

I listened as she marched into the kitchen and begin to slam cupboards and the fridge door. Someone was definitely in the middle of a tantrum. I wondered what she had planned to spend the money on, Clothes, perfume, make up. I could feel the increase in her anxiety levels through the imprint as she marched around the kitchen cursing

A few minutes later I heard her mobile ring. She answered it quickly. "Hey Jess."

Urgh not more girl talk, Please spirits save me. How irritating is having to listen to teenage girls twitter on about complete idiocy. I tried to turn off and not pay attention, however the wolf kept listening as I tried to tune her out. I never had to suffer this when I protected Bella.

"No sorry I didn't make it out last night, was catching up with you know who and I forgot the time. Did you have fun? Was there anyone interesting around?" She giggled into the phone.

That's a pity, none of the hot guys from the reservation?" My wolf cocked his head alert, who of my brothers was she checking out?

"Really I was told they were all going to be at there. Oh well. How's Angela?" She asked quietly.

"Good, do you think the rumours about Ben are true?" I was curious about the concern in her voice.

"Well if they are I will personally take care of the bastard. They've been together years." She spoke with determination.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just keep it to yourself." She laughed.

"No, I'm wrecked from all the partying this season so I think I may just have a quiet one here with the family." I could hear a tinge of sadness lace her voice as she spoke.

"Okay, I'm sorry, its pure habit. I'm just gonna stay home, and have an early night." She responded quietly.

"Oh no I'm good, thanks a million, okay talk to you tomorrow, bye." She sighed as she hung up the phone.

I have to admit this girl had me confused. She could be such a cow, acted like a bitch to Bella, didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word friendship and now she was here saying what she would do to a guy if he was not loyal to a friend of hers. I suppose everyone has a soft spot. I leaned back on the branch and prepared to make myself comfortable. I could sense we were headed for a storm and I just hoped if didn't last too long. My werewolf abilities were pretty amazing but even I would get cold if I was stuck out her for a few days in the snow, especially if I didn't have access to food.

I sensed my Alpha coming towards me so I rolled off the branch and strode towards him. I trusted Jake with my life but I really didn't want another man near my imprint at this time. It could be because she has yet to accept it. But then I remembered Jake when he first phased, he accepted me close to Bella before he accepted anyone else.

I stopped a few hundred meters from the house waiting for Jake not wanting to leave her on her own for too long. Whatever I thought of her I needed to keep her safe.

He walked up to me quietly, Sam behind him. They both walked quietly knowing how a newly imprinted wolf feels.

"Everything okay?" I question.

"Yes, everyone is safe however there is a storm coming that is considered to be worse than any storm we have had in the this region in 100 years. We need to bring everyone in to one place so we can protect better.

I start to bristle. "Are you pulling me back from Forks to leave my imprint unprotected?" After all the years I protected Bella for him I cannot believe he would do that to me.

Jake just shook his head. "Yes and No, I am pulling you back to La Push but I want you to bring Lauren with you."

Before I could interrupt he continued. "Listen Paul, the storm is going to be bad. We don't know how well a werewolf staying outdoors for extended periods would survive. We also had an interesting meeting with Barbie Rose and apparently Edward has someone helping him now. She doesn't know who it is but we can't take any chances, this weather will make everything easier for him. We won't be able to see or smell him until he is too close. You out here on your own would not be sufficient protection and I can't be missing a wolf in La Push. Go get Lauren and bring her back to my house." It wasn't an order but it was very close to one.

"I can't tell her what we are, I don't want her to know." I stuttered.

"Paul that is up to you, I can't promise you anything, she will be in a house full of imprints, council members and werewolves, we are good at keeping secrets but we have to be prepared that someone will let the secret out. If that happens we will deal with it. We will be bringing Emily as we are still not sure of her status in the pack and we are having Sue and Harry staying with us. I thought our house was big, but I honestly don't think it is gonna be big enough for this. Those two girls close to my Bella is gonna drive me insane. Emily Young will be lucky to survive this if she even looks at Bella wrong." He growled. "When you invite her, tell her to bring sleeping bag and a change of clothes. You can pretend it's my birthday party or something."

"Do you think her parents will let her come?" Sam asked. "She is still in school after all, even if she is still on winter break."

"I don't know I haven't seen any one here but her, they might be away." I mused.

"Well we can arrange Leah and Kim to come get her if you think that would be better." Jake suggested. "Or what about Emily? She seems to be stuck to her like glue."

"Good idea, I don't want to tip her off about anything so I think we will be better off if we do pretend it is a birthday party." I respond.

"We'll get Sue to invite Emily and she can tell her to ask Lauren. She may think an invite from Bella a bit odd. We can pick up some party stuff and bring it home and decorate the house, yeah that's the best thing. We can pretend it's a surprise party." Jake considered, working out all the probabilities.

"But your birthday is not for another couple of weeks." I reminded him.

"Yeah and that's why you are doing it now, its early so I won't expect it." He considered.

"But Jake your 18th will involve the tribe as well not just a private party, it is expected to be held in the hall, with all members of the tribe." I was just looking for holes in the plan to ensure it worked.

"I know, I'll have to announce my engagement to Bells then, so single daughters are not pushed into my arms." He shook his head in annoyance. I have to admit I was glad I was not him.

"So will you be expecting presents." I question.

"Oh tell her that it is not our custom, make up some crap, the Forks townsfolk normally accept anything we say if we say it's against our tribal beliefs." Sam and I chuckled at this as it was very true.

"Okay, well Sam and I will go get the party stuff and call Sue with our plan. You follow her to the rez, if she doesn't come at Emily's request you will have to go in there and get her." Jake smiled and then turned in the direction of the road where he must have left his car.

He then called over his shoulder. "I bet tonight will be the first night ever, that the whole pack volunteer to do patrol in the snow, just to get away from girls."

I snorted, but he was correct, there was no way I wanted to be stuck in that house with Lauren and Emily on one side and Bella and Leah the other. Of course a big pit of mud popped into my mind as I considered the idea that mud wrestling would resolve all their issues and be very entertaining for us boys. I could just imagine the skillet I would get across the back of my head if I suggested it to Bella. I chuckled as I climbed back up onto my branch and waited for the call that would bring Lauren closer to my pack and to me.

I could not decide if that made me happy or angry.


	20. Chapter 20

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination and a dirty rotten cold_

Chapter 19

Jake's POV

Fluff

* * *

><p>I know the next 48 hours are going to be hell. Lauren and Emily under our roof, urgh I'd rather deal with vampires any day.<p>

Sam and I grabbed some party fanfare in Forks, before we drove back to La Push. I had phoned Sue and Bella explaining the situation with Paul and Lauren. They both promised to do what they could. Bella was worried where everyone would sleep, it was only a three bed house. I told her that the pack could take care of themselves, but Harry and Sue, could have the small double. Our Dads and Old Quil can have the guest room or what is now Quil's room and Janice and Linda could have our room. The rest of us could crash in the living room with sleeping bags. I doubted anyone was going to get any sleep to be honest. With Emily and Lauren there, Sam and Leah would not be able to sleep and neither would Paul. Bella would probably be awake all night worrying about her friends and I would be scheduling patrols and feeling her stress as would Quil, Embry and Seth. All in all I think Jared would be the only wolf that will sleep unless Kim in in a bad mood.

In know having the whole pack and their families together was a bad idea, strategically, one bad attack and we could be knocked out in one go, but having us divided may make us weaker.

"Sam do you think it's a bad idea for us all to be in one place. Should we split up?" I asked him as we made our way the final stretch of road to the La Push border. My wolf relaxed as we passed the invisible line. I always felt better when I made it onto my own land. My Wolf hated been away from his home and his mate.

"You are pretty sure something is going to happen tonight aren't you?" Sam asked with worry written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's just the weather or what we spoke to Barbie about but something is coming and I'm worried about what's going to happen." I admitted as I pulled the rabbit into the garage. We both got out and opened the side door into the house. It still felt weird, I had this huge garage attached to the house and I didn't have to slop through muck to get in.

"Hey Babe." I walked over and wrapped my arms around my angel burying my nose in her neck. The disquiet in my soul calmed. When I was close to Bella I felt like I could deal with anything, I could overcome every obstacle. I could climb every mountain. Okay, I will stop there before I burst into cheesy song.

The downside of being close to Bella was I turned back into the 17 year old boy who just wanted to spend every second with my wife/girlfriend in my arms. I wondered what we would be doing now if those stupid vampires hadn't come here. We may be spending a lovely quiet day in bed. Nah, I think Charlie would have tried to shoot me if it wasn't for the imprint. Although I could see myself climbing up that tree in front of her house to get in her window. I have no doubt imprint or not that we would be together. In fact I'm pretty sure the spirits had us imprint because of the way we were already perfect for one another. I don't think we felt like this about each other because of the imprint, I believe we felt like this regardless.

Bella curled into me and then pulled away with a sigh and moved back to the table where Sue and Leah where preparing food packages. In each box I could see a small first aid kit, tinned food, candles, matches and packets of soup. There were also bigger boxes that seemed to contain, baby formula, nappies and blankets. They were obviously for the families with children. It amazed me how caring she was to my tribe when a lot of them treated her as if she was a disease.

"Jake, you and Harry need to go with the boys to distribute these. The tribe may feel strange about taking stuff of the La Push Gang but the Black name holds respect and Harry is a council member." Bella explained.

"Okay no problem. Did you get Emily to phone Lauren?" I asked Sue.

Sue nodded. "Yes, she kept asking questions but I told her it was for your surprise Birthday party. She is back at my house cooking muffins as if she is trying to win a prize for the number of muffins she can make in one day."

"What's that all about?" I asked in confusion.

Bella just snorted. "Betcha the whale meat will be making an appearance again."

I was still confused until I realised the Emily felt that my birthday was a tribal celebration. Yet again was she being helpful or trying to outdo my mate? The Great Spirit alone understood women particularly that one.

I just shook my head. "Sue can you tell Emily that this is just a gathering of friends and that there will be a private celebration with members of the tribe on my actual birthday."

"I don't know if she will get the subtlety but I will let her know." Sue laughed.

"You do realise you banned her from the house this morning and now we have invited her to a party here." Bella stated looking thoughtful as she checked each box on the table.

I just shrugged. "What can we do? I can't leave her to get killed or freeze to death, I doubt me banning her would make much of a difference; she would have been back tomorrow either way. I just really hope she behaves, we have enough drama in our lives."

Jared, Embry and Quil trooped in and began picking up the boxes to put in Bella's truck. Bella stood at the truck checking a list, as the boys carried out the boxes. After they filled up the whole truck, Bella seemed happy. She reminded us that the bigger boxes had family names written on labels, they were the ones that had babies and needed more care. I know she was concerned she missed someone. Sue reassured her that some families were considered quite well off and didn't need care packages. We had given plenty for a family to survive for a few days. If the bad weather lasted longer than that we could get skis out and deliver more.

I swung into the driver's seat of the truck and blew the horn waiting on Quil and Embry to jump in the back with the boxes. I drove around to the Clearwater's house and gave the horn a couple of blasts.

Harry sauntered slowly out of the house. As a wolf I found human speed damn annoying, especially if the human was obviously in no rush to get where he was going.

I called out the window. "Come on Harry we need to be fast as I have to get back and patrol."

"Sure Jake, the storm is not due 'till early morning so we have plenty of time." He muttered. He was obviously volunteered for this job by Sue, not himself.

I just stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Sure Harry, you're a meteorologist now. You do realise we have to patrol in this weather and it is the best weather for a vampire attack. We won't be able to see or smell them coming. They will easily be able to sneak up on us. If sparkle arse doesn't attack tonight I will be very surprised. So it is important we get this done fast, so I can get back and insure the safety of my family and friends."

Harry looked down at his hands with a guilty air. "Sorry Jake, being dragged away from the game is nothing compared to what you guys do for this tribe. I suppose I'm just a lazy fool who tries to block out real life as much as possible and pretend none of this supernatural bullshit exists."

I chuckled. "That's okay Harry, I sometimes feel the same way when Bella volunteers me for good deeds."

"It would be funny to see what our women would say if we volunteered their time without permission." He muttered.

"I doubt either one of us would be that brave." I laughed.

Both of us chuckled as we made our way towards the other side of the reservation.

We delivered all the boxes in record time, no thanks to Bella's truck. That antique needed a new engine, and possibly shock absorbers. I never saw a green wolf before until Quil changed colour sitting in the back, he phased and ran home rather than come back with us. I wish she would let me get her a new car. BlackWater Designs was still doing very well thanks to her. I could afford to buy her a good second hand car but she refused to part with her beloved truck. Sentimental should be my Bells' middle name.

Most of the families were thankful for the box of goods but a few got uppity about accepting charity from a gang of druggies. They shut up when Harry stepped in and reminded them that I was son of the chief and the care packs were from the Chief and the council.

One family was extremely grateful as they had no television and weren't aware that there was any storm due. There was two year old twins and it was obvious that these people had very little to survive. I asked Harry after we left and apparently the mom is a lone parent who cannot get work. We needed to help this family. There was no excuse in this day and age for a family to suffer such poverty. I felt a lot of anger at their situation. Maybe there was some work she could do with BlackWater designs. I needed to visit them again when I didn't have a snow storm and a demented vampire after my mate.

We got back to my house around 7pm and the temperature had dropped to freezing. The wind had changed direction and was blowing from the north. All the hair on my body was standing on end. I don't know if it was the storm approaching, or some sort of sixth sense that something bad was going to happen, but I really wished I could just grab Bella and run away, to go somewhere no vampire could find us and spend the rest of my life just holding her in my arms. I sighed in resignation, that was a pipe dream but maybe one day I would have that luxury. I jumped out of the cab of the truck and hurried to the door. I just needed to see, touch, taste hold my Queen. I could sense she needed me too. The bitch twins must have arrived. Oh yeah, happy birthday to me….ugh what a pain in the butt.

I threw open the door and walked calmly into the room, focusing on the scent and heartbeat of my baby. She was in the kitchen and I could smell her gorgeous cooking. She had made her lasagne and homemade garlic bread. Yumm I was starving. But before I could get to her, I had a load of idiots shouting out "surprise, Happy Birthday." I tried to act happy and surprised, who knew I could act? I gave Paul a look indicating he owed me big time for making me go through this charade. Old Paul would have smirked and laughed at my predicament but this Paul just looked sadly at me. I think Bella and I are going to have to sit down and talk to Paul soon, and get this situation resolved. This imprint was hurting Paul and the pack. He wasn't on top of his game and therefore he was becoming a weak link. Previously, he was our stable and a force to be reckoned with.

Before I had the chance to find Bella she found me, she curled into my body and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"How did it go?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

I lifted her up so I could kiss her properly. "It went well babe. Thank you for caring about the tribe so much. "

"They are my tribe too babe, so no thanks needed." She whispered into my neck.

"There is a family I would like you to meet. They are definitely struggling to make ends meet. She is a lone parent of two year old twins. I don't recognise her at all, which is weird because I thought I knew everyone in this tribe. I didn't like to see the poverty they are suffering. I don't understand how the council can let them suffer like that." I told her this while kissing her neck. Having her in my arms had me calm and content she was my own utopia.

"Oh, are you talking about Penni? Her twins are adorable. I have met her once or twice."

"How do you know her?" I asked curious.

"Ahh, I'm tutoring her, she never got her high school diploma, she was a few credits short of graduating when she had to drop out because of the babies." Bella smiled. "She is really nice and very clever, I hope she gets the opportunity to go to college, she was a straight A student before she got pregnant."

"Where is the dad?" I asked curious how a young girl could be left alone like that.

"It's pretty sad. She got pregnant the night before he was deployed. They were dating for a while unknown to her parents as he was two years older. I think it was the first time they slept together. She never even got to tell him she was pregnant. He was killed within twenty four hours of arriving in Iraq." I could see the tears in her eyes.

"We have to help her." I whispered.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how, I don't think she will take charity and I don't think she has time to work with two kids on her own." She nuzzled into me wrapping her arms around my neck.

How I wish I could send everyone home so I could kiss every inch of her lily white skin. She smelt amazing and sexy and mine! My wolf wanted his mate just as much as my human side. The threat on her soul and her life has him wanting to claim her over and over again. I bent my head down and caught her lips with mine and began to massage them passionately, teasing her bottom lip, then move to her top until she gasped for breath. I kissed the side of her mouth I thought my whole body was going to explode, my heart was pounding so fast, my hands grasped her hips and I held her body tight to me, I don't know how it happened but she now had her legs wrapped around my hips and my hands had moved down holding her small rounded cheeks. Her hands ran up and down my back slowly at first but she seemed to be oblivious to what she was doing. I could not take it anymore and I pulled her even closer and began kissing her with a lot more force, I opened my mouth and pulled her lower lip in and sucked. Her tongue began investigating my mouth it tasted amazing. I was like a parched man discovering water. I was drinking from the fountain of love and I sure as hell didn't care who was around to witness it.

I came out of my Bella induced haze when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung my head around sharply growling at who dared disturb me and my mate.

"Sorry man." Embry whispered with his eyes lowered in a submissive pose. "But Charlie is about to get the shot gun out, you both have been going at it for around forty minutes and well your hands were starting to wander. No father should witness what you two were up to."

I looked down at my beautiful mate and she had a blush on her cheeks that just made me want to groan. Slowly she slipped her legs down so she was on her own two feet again and began straightening her clothes. I felt bad for a second that I had embarrassed my mate but I noticed a cheeky grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about Mrs Black?" I asked quietly with a smile.

She smiled cheekily at me. "Nothing really, I just had an image of you in a couple of years borrowing Dad's shot gun and chasing away any boys who try to date our daughter."

The image of a beautiful girl with my colouring and Bella's features comes to mind and I can honestly say the thought of having a little girl with Bella made my wolf howl with happiness. It took all my strength not to grab her again, audience or not.


	21. Chapter 21

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination and a horribly big visa bill._

_A/N This is the end of my stash, I have no other chapters written or even started...RL has caught up with me over the last few weeks. One of the saddest was my gorgeous dog, who was a part of the family and my five years olds best friend got sick very suddenly and had to be put to sleep. My poor little boys screamed for two days...a week later he still cries when he sees other dogs. Anyway I have lost my mojo, but don't worry I will get it back, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, I will not give up on this I promise._

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Jake's POV

Surprise Parties

.

To hell with everyone, Bella and I had not had a second on our own in so long that we needed some time together and we needed it now. I growled at Embry to keep both of us some dinner and then I grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her towards the door. Her only response was an "ep" of surprise. I had no idea where we were going but I would think of something as soon as I got out of there.

"Guys, Bella and I have to pop out for a little while, you start the party and we will be back soon." I called over my shoulder as I pulled her out the side door into the garage. I opened the passenger door of my rabbit and swiftly helped Bella in. While I closed her door and turned to run towards the driver's side Paul entered the garage, he had a glimmer of his old smirk on his face.

"Jake, it's freezing out there." Before I could say anything he shook his head and raised both his hands up in submission. "Listen, I'm just saying, use my house, I know the two of you need some time alone, I can feel your wolf's stress, but for my sake please use the spare room."

I nodded, Paul understood how I felt ever since Emily Mc Stupid Muffin arrived in La Push, Bella and I had not had a second to our selves. With Quil living with us it was hard enough to have alone time but as soon as there is any drama the pack automatically turn like puppies and end up on our door step. As soon as this storm is over Quil the fucking cockblocker is moving out, even if I have to build him his own place. Bella would just about kiss me while he was in the house, and because of the Sam/Leah/Emily triangle and the Paul/Lauren disaster I hadn't been able to schedule patrols that had him out of the area when I was home. So we hadn't had sex since Christmas Eve. A week without bonding with my mate was not good for my wolf or my body, especially since we had been used to a more physical relationship. Shit who am I trying to kid, I feel like I will explode if I don't touch, taste or feel my mate under me, over me, on me, around me, soon. I had blue balls when I was around her before we slept together but now I think they had actually tied up tight with elastic bands, I had to wear sweats or basketball shorts as I think I would get gangrene if I wore jeans because the blood was not circulating away from that area AT ALL. I had a constant boner in her company and I could do nothing about it. I kept catching her looking at me with dark wanting eyes and her scent, all I had to do was touch her, no matter how innocent it was and I would be encircled by the most beautiful fragrance that had me salivating.

I pulled out of the garage and put my foot down flooring my old VW towards Paul's. The sooner we got there the better we would both feel. I didn't even have to look at Bella to know she was glad we were getting away from everyone to be on our own just like I also knew her face was red with the embarrassment that everyone knew where we were going and why. I screeched up to Paul's house and slammed on the breaks. I was out of the car and over to Bella's side before she had a chance to open her own door. I picked her up bridal style and ran to the door pushing it open easily with one hand. I kicked it closed and ran towards the spare room throwing Bella on the bed. I fell on top of her smashing my mouth to hers. We loved slow and gentle but now, tonight, neither of us had patience for that we need each other NOW, and there was no time for foreplay or gentleness.

I was dimly aware of Bella pulling at my t-shirt, I quickly ripped it from my body, then proceeding to rip her top off her, my wolf did not care for clothes and neither did I. I needed my mate naked below me. My hands went straight for the buttons on her jeans and pulled it open, unzipping her jeans with my other hand all the while kissing her with all the passion of my soul. Our lips and tongue both fought for dominance, I was alpha but my mate and I were matched in the passion department and I would have it no other way. Her jeans and panties were ripped from her body and quickly discarded. I raised my hips as she pushed my sweats down with her feet and then we were naked in each other's arms, her soft sweet body lighting a fire on every nerve cell she touched. Our sweaty skin slipped and slapped against each other as we moved writhing in complete pleasure. Feeling skin on skin contact was as wondrous as the first time. Fuck I don't think I'm gonna last, her scent alone was going to make me explode. I lowered my head to the beautiful pink nubs, pointing upwards as if waiting for my mouth to envelope them. They were already round and hard like little nuggets of gold. Twirling my tongue around I began to suckle enjoying the sweet moans from my little mate. I moved to ensure the other pinnacle is not forgotten but before I can reach it she grabs my face.

Looking into my eyes she rasps breathlessly. "NOW"

Like me she can wait no longer, foreplay was not needed we were both wound up so tight we were about to explode. I reached down and placed my cock next to her opening, rubbing the tip along her wetness, not that I expected any need for lubrication but it was one of my favourite sensations, teasing myself not just her,

It had been too long, the need was too great I couldn't wait; I pushed into her and was quickly wrapped in a blanket of contentment. I was home, no feeling could beat this. I was surrounded by my mate and I never wanted to be separated.

Our rhythm was quick and strong, Bella refused to be treated like a doll she liked fast and furious just like me, I thrust against her with my back curved and my face nuzzling her neck, kissing and licking, the further towards utopia I reached, the closer my wolf came to the surface. I knew when I had hit a good spot for Bella when she began to scream and I continued with that movement hoping to bring her to orgasm before I fell over myself. Within a couple of minutes I could sense we were both on the verge and before I had a chance to warn her my wolf came to the forefront and bit down hard on her neck. I was not surprised to feel Bella convulse in pleasure as I saw stars before I collapsed, completely spent.

I woke to my mate kissing my face. I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me, looking like she had been well shagged. I smiled lazily at her and pulled her down to my chest. We lay there in our afterglow for a while enjoying the euphoria we were both feeling, however all good things must come to an end.

Without talking we both got up and tried to dress, a lot of our clothes were damaged so I had to go into Paul's and take a loan of a pair of sweats for me and a t shirt for Bella. Her underwear was ripped to pieces along with both of our shirts. Holding hands we went out and drove back home to our pack and our family.

The first thing I noticed when we entered the house was the stink eye Charlie was giving me. Oh well that fact that we came home in different clothes meant that it was obvious we did more than hold hands. It was also clear that they had not eaten yet. They must have thought it was better to wait for us. We went into the kitchen and Bella began dishing up some gorgeous smelling lasagne with Embry helping. It was quite informal, yet again Bella indicated for us all to have some of the tossed salad she prepared. She was convinced that all the red meat we ate would catch up with us some day and she was going to make sure that we had our daily five every day, maybe she is right when we eventually stop phasing we won't have the luxury of a wolf metabolism to keep the pounds away.

Once we all had loaded plates I placed Bella up on the kitchen counter and stood leaning between her legs. The house was so full even using the kitchen and living room there were not enough chairs. But it was nice to have a sense of family around us. I looked down at the love of my life playing with a piece of salad and all I wanted to do was pick her up and run somewhere we could be alone AGAIN. Being Alpha sucked! I noticed the tiny piece of food she had on her plate, not enough to feed a sparrow; she always put everyone else's hunger first. I purposely offered her a forkful from my plate, my wolf wanting to make sure she was fed. Bella just quirked her eyebrow at me and then wrapped her pink little mouth around my fork and slowly pulled away with a gentle smirk. The little minx was playing with fire. I fed myself another few forkfuls then offered her more again. She just laughed and ate the food. Then she offered me some of her salad with a smug look on her face. I could sense my brothers laughing at me but I was glad we were having a moment of fun during this stressful week. I happily took the green leafy tasteless piece of plant from my Bells and swallowed it fast so I would not have to taste it. I then leaned down and kissed her nose. The love that shone from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes just made my heart melt. I would do anything for her, even if it meant living on rabbit food for the rest of my life. I gently pulled back and polished off the remainder of my plate quickly so I would have my two hands to hold her with. I pulled her forward and just placed my chin on her head and breathed in her scent. She didn't pull me tighter with her legs like she normally did but I gather that was due to our audience. I sighed and looked around. I suppose we had better get this sham of a party started and organise incognito patrols.

I realise l could smell cinnamon muffins everywhere, it was a little overpowering so I looked around and saw boxes and boxes of said muffins on the far counter. This must have been Emily's contribution. Not sure how to feel about it, was she just trying to help and fit in or was she being a bitch…I really wouldn't put it past her poisoning them. I inhale deeply put cannot smell anything other than, cinnamon, eggs, flour, sugar, oil and other normal ingredients. It's gonna be a fun twenty four hours. I looked out the window and could see the first flurries of snow falling.

Bella followed my gaze and whispered "It's begun."

I nodded. I caught Embry's eye and he immediately know it was time to take first patrol, he got up and came over to us with the pretext of bringing his dirty plate to the sink.

"Any orders boss?" He asked.

Keep it tight, stay together you will not have normal visibility nor will your smell be of use. Take Sam he looks like he will phase any minute. I will send out your replacement in a couple of hours, I will try to stagger them so that there you don't have to stay out there too long." I whispered.

"Okay, oh," Embry paused looking a little nervous. "Sorry Jake, I tried to convince her not to but emmmm when Kim heard it was a pretend birthday party for you she knew Bella and I were too busy so she insisted on making you the birthday cake."

I quickly looked over at Jared who was wearing an apologetic look. Shit this day just got worse, the last time I ate Kim's cooking I puked for hours…in the history of our tribe no wolf has ever gotten ill or sick if it was not battle related, all Kim Conwellar had to do was pick up an apron and we would be all fighting over the bathroom. Those freakin muffins didn't smell too bad after all. Embry and Sam slipped out quickly, lucky them, I wish I could run away as well, but as it was my pretend birthday party I was stuck here.

I leaned closely to Bella and whispered in her ear. "Paul gets an extra big piece for his help in causing this amazing party." I grinned towards the grumpy wolf that looked at me blankly. Urghhhhhh I want my narky pack brother back, he would have been the first to have ribbed me over the poisoned cake now he spent all his time worrying about why his imprint was such a bitch. I wish someone could tell me why I decided to be Alpha? Oh yeah, that choice would have meant I died a virgin…hmmm okay yeah, that wasn't a real choice.

Bella directed me over to the table after she used my body to anchor her as she slid down from the counter. She sat me down on the seat that Sam had just vacated. I only noticed as I looked around that Emily had placed herself at the top of the table, which to me was weird, a guest never took that spot unless it was offered by the host. We don't hold to formalities but my father was here and he was chief of the tribe. If Lauren had done it I would have considered it ignorance of our customs and would not have taken offence, but Emily was Makah and on my visits to the Makah Rez I saw it was also a custom of theirs too. It really was hard to figure her out.

Barbie believed one of these people in this room was working with Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe that my friends and family could do that. So that just left Emily and Lauren, but what would they gain by helping him. Having the alpha's mate, my imprint hurt or kidnapped would just drive me insane and would probably affect the pack badly also. How would they benefit from that? Why would Emily do something to hurt Bella? Why would she try and hurt the alpa's mate when it would make more sense for her to befriend her. What would happen if she got Bella out of the way? It would make no difference to her. Sam would still be with Leah and I would probably be gone insane or dead. Would Sam be Alpha again if the pack survived, was that it? Did she think she would be the Alpha's mate? But Embry would be in line for Alpha if anything happened to me. I really needed to sort this stuff out in my head and talk to Bella about it. I'm sure she would also have ideas. All I could do now was hope that Bella's lasagne had coated my stomach enough to save me from this infamous birthday cake. We couldn't insult an imprint but I really couldn't afford to have sick wolves either.


	22. Chapter 22

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination and a horribly huge visa bill._

_Sorry about the delay guys._

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Jake's POV

Cake

.

"Jared Cameron, I hereby order you to prevent your imprint from ever cooking for the pack again." I placed the Alpha order on Jared through gritted teeth.

"Do you not think I try? I love that woman to death, you know that, the imprint is meant to make me think she is wonderful in every way, but I can't even do that when it comes to the putrid food she makes? She always wants to cook for me and I spend my life trying to find ways to not eat the heap of poison she proudly presents to me." Jared whispered lying down fully in the snow looking even paler than Bella.

"Well, I think you need to be honest with her." I responded wiping my sweating forehead.

"Jake I can't do that." He whined

"I'm sorry Jared but this shit cannot continue. You, Paul and I are out here puking into a ditch when there is a threat of a vampire attack at any minute. We are leaving our imprints unprotected, all so that we don't hurt Kim's feelings. You know I love the girl but this shit has to stop." I groan before my stomach ejected more of my birthday dinner. How the hell is she doing this, werewolves are not meant to get sick. Our natural ability should stop any illness.

"Holy spirits I only had a small piece, why am I getting so sick? How are all the humans not puking. Does she only poison wolves?" I groan.

"No if you remember when the pieces were given out all the parents and elders went into the living room to eat, I think Bella and Leah "lost" their plates when they were serving the others, so that just left us wolves, Lauren, Emily and Kim. I'm pretty sure Kim is immune to her own cooking by now and she hardly eats cake anyway so she put her own piece on Jared's plate. I think Emily had a muffin instead because she wanted to leave her slice for Sam or some shit." Got to hand it to Paul, he notices everything and has total recall even when he is losing his lunch and worried sick about his imprint.

"Jared if you don't tell her to stop cooking I will. I know that Embry and Bella have tried their damndest to teach her. But to no avail. Even under their supervision the food is toxic." Paul growled. He was lying face down in the snow with his head in a snow drift. The snow melting from his heat.

"I know, I'll talk to her later, I promise. Is Lauren ok?" Jared questioned timidly. "And speaking of truths is it not time to tell Lauren the truth that she is your imprint. Kim is not the only cause of this situation; if we could be honest to Lauren we wouldn't be vomiting up fake birthday cake.

"Yeah, I think Bella is minding her." He sighed. "I know I need to talk to her and I promise I'll do that after this disaster.

Jared and I just looked at each other. Bella was minding Lauren? What about Emily. Lauren hated Bella why would she let her take care of her like that?

"Okay, I think I feel a little better I'm going back in I don't want to leave Quil and Seth in there on their own in case fuck ward sneaks past they guys on patrol." I croak my throat was now on fire it was parched.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay for now too." Jared pulled himself up slowly. He still looked like shit but maybe some soda would help him.

"How the hell did Seth and Quil not get sick?" Jared whined.

"Quil dumped his portion when no one was looking and Seth says he survived Leah's cooking for years so he now can eat anything, although I think Leah robbed his piece to stop him being poisoned" Paul shrugged as he climbed out of his snow drift. The steam was billowing off our bodies as our temperature dried our wet clothes. It had only being snowing for two hours and we already had about two feet of snow. The wind was starting get stronger so visibility was now approximately one foot with the force of the blizzard cutting our eyes out. We were at the edge of the woods and we could see that the trees were only giving the forest floor a little protection. The snow was thick there too. I wasn't sure how long we could patrol before we were stuck unable to run in the deep snow. When that happened we would be sitting ducks.

"Leah's cooking is not half as bad." Jared whined.

"I don't know, never tried it and I think from now on the only peoples cooking I will be eating will be Bella's, Embry's and my own." Paul sighed as he dragged himself towards the house that held his imprint.

"We were a couple of feet away and I suddenly got a whiff of scent. What's that smell?" I stopped suddenly.

"What?" Jared crouched ready to phase.

I sniffed around it was coming from the back of the garage but when I got there it was gone. It was very faint. It may have been from a few days ago or more recently and just covered by the snow.

"What the fuck, I can only smell our brothers, particularly Embry, he probably came out here for a leak if the girls were using the bathroom." Jared grouched relaxing his stance.

"I'm not sure, it smelt a bit weird but yeah you must be right. I suppose I don't normally smell his urine so I suppose it would smell different." I murmur.

I look up at the roof of our house, luckily it is a slanted roof so it is not holding all of the snow but I bet its building up real high up there too. I hope the roof doesn't collapse. The garage is flat roofed so we may have to climb up there soon and rake it off. I sigh, there is going to be a lot of clean up after this storm, I'm sure very few houses in La Push are going to survive such heavy weight on them. I really hope none of the roofs collapse on top of people. There is no way we can patrol and check my tribe's safety. Hell, I want this storm to be over.

I slowly walk inside through the garage wondering if there was something we could do to stop people's houses from being squished but I knew it was futile, we needed to keep an eye on the vampire threat. We can shake all the snow and water off us before we go inside. When we entered the kitchen I could see Leah and Kim tidying up the kitchen. Leah looked sympathetically at us but refrained from saying a word due to Kim's presence. I badly needed to brush my teeth and get the taste of that cake out of my mind. I walked through the kitchen into the living room and saw that Dad and Charlie with Seth were watching the weather channel the volume was really loud and was hurting my werewolf ears. The rest of our house guests were playing cards, or just observing.

"Dad could you turn that down?" I pleaded.

"Sorry Jake, that girl sure knows how to make noise when she is sick, we couldn't handle listening to her vomiting and whining." Dad answered turning the volume down to a more bearable limit. I wondered where Quil was.

"Seth where is Quil?" I looked around. Our house was small and there were only a few places he could be.

"I'm not sure, I thought he were in the kitchen." Seth responded not paying much attention.

I wanted to send Quil out to relieve Embry to stagger the patrols. I would then send Seth to replace Sam. I took a sniff but couldn't trace him; I walked towards the stairs to see if he was upstairs with Lauren and Bella.

Before I placed my foot on the stairs I smelt blood. I ran up the stairs quickly my heart pounding in fear. I pushed open the bathroom door and the room was empty. I looked in our bedroom and found Emily on the floor. I could smell blood coming from her; I bent down and could see she had a broken nose and was unconscious.

I looked around but there was no sign of Bella, Lauren or Quil.

"Paul. " I shouted.

I could hear him rush up the stairs before I could say a word he began to yell. "Where is she? What's happened to her?"

"She's gone!" I whisper. "We've lost her again." I can't fall asunder this time, we had to find her and Lauren, it will destroy Paul if anything happens to her too. I stand up and howl pulling all my Alpha strength from within. I run and jump through the window not bothering to open it first. I Phase as I freefall to the ground landing on my four paws in the soft fucking snow. I howl in anger. My pack phase in quickly. Paul lands beside me, his mind full of hatred and anger, losing his best friend and his imprint must be really fucking with his head, but I really need him now he is our best hope for the fight.

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna take pleasure in killing this piece of shit once and for all." He growled.

"Sam, protect our remaining imprint and families and try and find Quil, I doubt they took a big ass werewolf with them. Call Blondie and tell her that she and Emmet have permission to cross the treaty but only them, If they find him first they don't have to kill him, that will be my job. The rest of you come with me, we are going to find this son of a bitch and end it NOW!

A tiny voice in my head whispered. "I hope it's not too late."


	23. Chapter 23

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination and too much chocolate in my belly._

_Sorry about the delay, and shortness of the chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

How did this happen?

Sam's POV

I forced myself to calm down so I could phase back. The rage was pumping through my veins. I conjured up the image of Leah, the feel of her soft hands on my face as she whispered how she would never let me go. This vision always helped me embrace my human side, even though It was hard, Bella was gone, abducted with another wolf's imprint, both taken from under our nose and nobody noticed or saw anything. How the fuck did this happen again? She was our most beloved among the pack. Adored by all, every wolf would lay down their life for her and she was never, ever left without a wolf to protect her. How did our mortal enemy not only enter our territory unnoticed but make it to the Alpha's house and abduct our Queen? Additionally one of my brothers was missing. How the hell this happened in a house full of people and wolves. I'm glad I am not Seth at this moment because he was going to lose his balls for that stupid mistake. How did he not notice the person he was charged to protect with his life, was in danger? How did he not realise that his Queen was gone. If he was distracted by his imprint we could almost understand it, but he was in the kitchen chatting to his sister.

I quickly pull up my shorts and run into the house. Leah had Kim wrapped in her arms as she cries for Bella. Leah's face was raw with fear and silent tears rolled down her beautiful warm cheeks. Her eyes were a bottomless well of sorrow. I wish I could stay with her and kiss that misery away but I had to try and figure out what happened and where Quil was, because if he was out in that weather unconscious and hurt he would not last more than a few hours. I knelt down in front of the sweet girls and pulled them both into my arms, holding them tight, promising that we would do everything we could to find our friend, our glue. I gently stood and kissed Leah's forehead before walking out of the kitchen towards our family.

I noticed Emily in the living room prostrated on the couch like a wilting violet crying over her damn nose. If she didn't shut up with that high pitched keening noise a broken nose will be the least of her problems I walked over to her and motioned for Sue and Linda to move away. Their ministration to her looked half hearted, it's amazing how some ones selfish nature can affect how people perceive their pain.

I bent over and looked at her snotty, flattened, bloody nose and childishly thought it was an improvement to the prissy look she had previously. Shaking my head from my immature thoughts, I demanded to know what happened.

"I don't know." She blubbered. "It all happened so quickly. Oh Sam I was so scared. I knew you would stay to keep me safe"

"Tell me what you can remember." I ordered, wanting to cringe away from this psychotic bitch who was completely clueless that my wolf had no time for her anymore.

"Well I was re cleaning the kitchen because well if I was going to stay for a few days I couldn't possibly eat here with the state the kitchen was in. I am used to a cleaner environment." My stomach rolled at the flirty smile she tried to give me. I swear I puked a little in my mouth. No one kept their house as clean or hygienic as Bella. I swear the girl practically sprayed us with disinfectant when we walked into her kitchen. I have no idea why this bitch was trying to imply otherwise.

"Continue." I barked.

"I was worried about Lauren she was so ill and well Bella obviously hates her so I thought I would go up and see how she was." She looked innocently at me.

"Why was Bella with her in the first place? I thought that you and Lauren where BFF's." I queried, looking around the room at the other occupants trying to decide if any of our family was hiding anything. I could smell fear in the room and a hint of deceit but it was hard to judge who it was coming from with so many sweating bodies in such a small space.

"Well, when Lauren got sick, Bella basically pushed me out of the way and dragged Lauren upstairs. She practically growled at me when I tried to take her." She said sadly.

I sighed, it made sense, the alpha female would not be able to ignore a sick imprint, no matter what she personally thought of her. Sometimes I wish Bella was a bit more selfish.

"No matter, tell me what happened when you went upstairs." I could smell fear oozing from every pore of her body...curious, was she afraid of whoever took Bella? Or was she scared of me? Hard to know, but it sure was interesting.

"I...I ..I don't know, emmmm, I thought they had been up there a while, so I went looking for them, the TV was so loud I was worried that they could have been fighting and we wouldn't have known."

"Go on." I pressured, what does it take to get this girl to the point?

"I climbed the stairs and could hear shouting coming from one of the bedrooms. There was a smash and a bang and I was worried that Bella and Lauren where physically fighting which could have resulted in Jake and Paul fighting in retaliation if either imprint sustained injuries, I was so worried that Bella's behaviour could affect the pack dynamics. So I rushed into the room to see Lauren attempting to pull Bella towards the window. Bella was trying to fight her off but she is so little compared to Lauren. I didn't understand what she was trying to do at first but I went to Bella's aid straight away. Unfortunately Lauren turned around at the wrong time and well look at my nose, she hit me with something really hard and knocked me to the ground. When I woke up they were gone. I'm so sorry I tried to stop her. I don't know where she could have taken her or why she would have done this. I know she didn't like Bella very much but I never thought she would harm her." The bloodied nosed girl began to cry again and wailing like some scary banshee she threw her two arms around my neck and held on like a freakin leech. I tried to move but she stayed attached. I couldn't find Quil or protect the house with this idiot girl attached to me.

I didn't know what to say or do, she was the reason for all my strife with Leah and now she seemed to need me to comfort her. How the hell could I comfort this stupid idiot girl? I looked imploringly around and everyone else seemed to be reassuring Charlie or running out of the room. I had too much to do to waste my time with this troublesome girl, trust her to use this horrible day to her own advantage. I stood up and walked over to Harry, her Uncle and dumped her on his lap.

"Take her." I growled, I was in no humour to worry about anyone's feelings.

I walked up the stairs sniffing the air trying to get some scent that may help me figure out what happened to Bella.

The metallic odour of blood was present on the landing; however, not only Emily's was present. As I knew Bella's scent and this was not hers it must mean that Lauren was also bleeding. I stood at the top of the stairs and sniffed around, but couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. I could smell wolves, imprints and of course Emily.

I walked into the bathroom...nothing out of the ordinary here, just a bitter putrid smell of vomit...eww what did Kim put in that cake it smelt so bitter.

I then went into Jake and Bella's room. I could smell Emily and Bella quite strongly here, and of course Jake and there was also a faint smell of Lauren. I walked over to the large bedroom window and smelt nothing...this was weird. If Lauren was trying to pull Bella to the window I should be able to smell them here. I pulled the curtain back and only got a soft hint of Bella's natural fragrance. I looked outside at the crazy snow falling in thick white lumps. Never have I seen snow like this before. I really worried for Bella and Lauren and of course my pack mates being out in this wintery weather.

I couldn't waste time fretting over what I had no control over, I had to protect the family and the Elders but I also had to try and figure out what happened and find Quil. I leave the room and walk down the corridor to the spare bedroom. There was a strong scent of Bella and Lauren here and Quil and Embry. I look around and nothing appears out of place. I wander around the room, but nothing helps, I walk over to the window and look out, I quickly realise that this window over looks Jake's huge garage. The visibility was crap; even my wolf eyes could barely see the roof. I begin to turn around when I realise that the window is not closed properly. There is no way Jake or Bella would have left a window open in this weather.

I pushed the pane open and was immediately hit by the smell of blood. So much blood, I climb out and jump onto the deep snow filled roof. Now that I am closer I can see some discolouration on the snow I quickly begin to dig in the snow with my hands and underneath the off white top layer the snow is dark blood red. So much blood, my frantic pawing at the snow uncovers the frozen body of my pack brother. I clear the snow off his chest and face. I gulp deep breaths; my worst nightmare was in front of me, a fallen brother. I look at the gash on his neck. Whoever or whatever attacked him tried to behead him. I throw my head back and howled in despair. I sniff back the tears as I pick up Bella's only cousin and cradle him in my arms. I jump off the roof. His frozen form lies limply as I carry him into his alpha's house knowing his mother may never recover from the loss of her son.


	24. Chapter 24

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my lack of imagination and an overdraft that makes me wanna cry._

_Thanks to Niamhg for pre-reading and her nagging on a daily (hourly) basis._

_Sorry for the delay with this, I promise I will compete it. RL just means I don't have as much time to spend on it as I would like. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

How Did This Happen II?

Sam's POV

.

I walk in through the kitchen, carrying my fallen brother in my arms, I zoom in looking for his Mom, I didn't want her to see him like this but I also didn't want to leave him alone. If there was another wolf around I would have had him stay while I informed our family. My heart was heavy, leaden with anger at the people who had done this.

The scream from Janice's lips was blood chilling. "My baby boy..."

She tried to drag Quil out of my arms, but thankfully Charlie and Harry pulled her back. She collapsed down onto her knees. Sorrow and fear surrounded her. A widow who suffered so much loss already, losing her only son was cruel and unfair. I looked over to see old Quil bow his head in sorrow. He was his only grandson, the last of the proud and royal name Ateara. The Quileute Shaman line had ended, who now could take Old Quil's place.

I didn't know where to lay him; the stupid girl was still lying on the couch taking up space. It was pointless trying to move her so instead I brought his cold body to his bedroom. It made more sense to have him here rather than lying with us in the living room anyway. This way we could spend time with him but be able to find some relieve from the horror of his death.

I pull his comforter over his cold stiff body. I know he is beyond warmth but I can't help but try and make him more comfortable. My eyes are blurry with tears and my chest is so tight I find it hard to breathe. I kneel beside him, bowing my head in sorrow and shame that I could not protect my wolf brother. I was on patrol but I failed to protect him or our imprints. How would we survive this. I could only hope that the pack saved Bella and Lauren.

I felt a soft small hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped my eyes before turning to see Leah standing beside me holding a basin and towel.

"I thought we could clean the blood up so that Janice could come in and see him." She whispered as silent tears rolled down her face. Leah may not be an imprint but she loved these boys with all her heart, they were family, brothers to her.

"Good idea honey, it looks pretty bad, I don't know if it was the cut itself or the blood loss that killed him." I gasped, I found it so hard to actually talk, the tight pressure on my chest was not disappearing.

I watched as she lathered some soap unto a sponge and gently wiped the blood off his cold pale skin. I felt the need to phase, I know it was weak of me but I didn't think I could stay there looking at my broken brother anymore, but I didn't think I could face his mother either, looking at the small square window wondering if I could possibly climb out there without looking completely pathetic. No I didn't think I could.

But I needed to get out there and make sure no one else was hurt by this insane vampire.

"Leah, I have to go phase, I have no idea what's going on out there." I whisper.

She didn't look up but I saw a slight nod. I placed my hand on her shoulder for a minute, trying to draw strength from my proud Quileute princess.

I swiftly move and walk past the bundle of grieving people, snagging Kim in the kitchen as she stares out the window. "Kim, can you stay with Leah, I don't like her taking care of Quil on her own."

She immediately jumped up. "Oh Shit, I didn't think, I'm sorry I will go now, some imprint I am, sitting here feeling sorry for myself." Before I could respond she had run out of the room

Remembering Jakes order to phone Barbie I quickly reached for the kitchen phone and dialled the Leeches number. Before a ringtone could chime, her snobby high pitched voice answered. "Mutt?"

Without any fan fair I responded. "Your _Brother_ has killed a member of my pack, taken Bella and another imprint, Our Alpha has given you and your husband permission to enter La Push but only you two. The Pack has gone to find our Queen."

"We'll be right there." She answered succinctly.

Filling a glass at the sink I quickly tossed back the cold water. I then dragged my feet out the door to be startled by the sudden scent of Leech. I crouch down ready to attack when I realise it is Blondie and her hulk of a husband.

"Shit that was fast." I blab not being able to hold back my amazement.

"We were near the treaty line. What happened?" Barbie asked.

"We don't know, there is no scent, he seemed to have got in and abducted Bella from a bedroom, we are not sure if the other girl was an accomplice or a victim but they are both gone. My brother is lying in his room, dead, after it looks like someone tried to remove his head I found his body on the garage roof frozen, covered in a foot of snow in an icy pool of his own blood." The power of the phase was itching at my skin, the pain, torment and anger of the last two hours was being intensified by the smell of leech in La Push.

"Can we see your brother, if you can't smell Edward he must have someone with the gift of cloaking working with him."

"I don't know." The thought of letting leeches even friendly ones near the body of my brother just seemed wrong.

"Please, we won't touch him. We may just notice or smell something that can be of value." She asked respectfully.

I bowed my head and motioned for them to follow me. I didn't want to take them both into my Alphas home filled with our family, however I was here alone and I needed to keep an eye on them both. My Alpha may trust them but I still was very uncomfortable making nice with a pair of bloodsuckers. I walked quickly through the house hoping that no one will pay attention to the fact that there is Cullen's in the house. But not quick enough, I heard gasps as we moved quickly through the living room.

Holding my breath we entered the silent room of my brother. Leah and Kim were still there kneeling beside our broken kin. They had managed to wash all the dried in blood from his face and hair, leaving his damaged neck. I know they wouldn't have the strength to clean him up completely, later I would lift him so he can be cleaned properly and laid out for his funeral pyre like a proper warrior of the Quileute nation.

Blondie and her husband stood back looking at Quil with an interest. She turned and looked meanfully at her partner. I was getting uncomfortable, I didn't like their behaviour. What were they planning?

Rosalie swiftly turned and looked at me closely. "I don't want to get your hopes up but your pack mate is not dead. He is very close to it, but there is still a tiny pulse and lagging heartbeat. If you look closely his chest is rising a millimetre every minute or so taking in oxygen. The blood loss and the arctic temperatures may have resulted in hypothermic shock, which may be his saving grace."

"What, he's not dead?" I couldn't believe it, I couldn't hear a heartbeat but then did I really listen, he just looked so dead. I quickly threw myself on the ground and lay my head on his chest. Oh Holy Spirit she was right! I could hear a very slight slow sound from his chest. But he was so cold.

"What do we do?" I questioned hopefully.

"Trust me I spend a few years in medical school." She said before turning to her husband. "Emmet, go home tell Carlisle, he will know what IV's to give you, tell him we also need a blood collection set as he will need a blood transfusion. We may need Epinephrine in case he crashes when his body warms." She then turned to the girls. "Make me all the hot water bottles you can find. Use glass bottles wrapped in towels if you have too. We will also need more blankets."

"What can I do?" I asked hopefully that I could be of some use.

"Does he have a mate?" She asked.

"No." I responded confused at the question.

"That's a pity, body heat would work quicker especially that of a mate." She replied.

"I don't mind sharing body heat if he needs me." I told her hopefully, ready to crawl in beside my brother if that is what he needed.

"No, your temperature would make his rise too quickly and may cause re-warming collapse, we would lose him then. Is there anyone in this house that is the same blood type as him?"

"I have no idea. His mom is here she may know his blood type, I can go ask." I responded.

She nodded agreement.

I sprinted out of the room into the living room. "Janice, what blood type is Quil?"

I don't think she heard me through her haze of grief. She was curled up on a chair keening like a hurt animal.

"Janice, please, this is important. What blood type is he?" I tried to get through to her.

I couldn't get her to listen; I look around the room hopelessly. "We can hear a slow heart beat, he's not dead just very close to it; we think he is in hypothermic shock. The best way to do that is to warm him internally. He has also lost a lot of blood so he needs a transfusion, but we can't do it if we don't know his blood type."

Charlie stood up. "He's AB positive."

"How do you know Charlie?" I questioned in surprise.

"He is the same blood type as me. Remember a few years ago he fell off that cliff. They thought...they thought he may need a transfusion then and because it's a rare one, they hold a list of us at the hospital in case of emergencies so they called me to come in and be prepared." He pulled nervously on his moustache as he talked.

"Would you be prepared to give him some of your blood now?" I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Of course...but...who will be taking it?" He looked nervously towards the bedrooms.

"I don't know Charlie but I don't think I'm qualified to do it. Come with me and we can see what's going to happen." I hastened back to Quil's room.

When I entered I was met with mountains of blankets and comforters wrapped around Quil. With Kim tucked into the bottom of the bed rubbing his feet and Leah sitting upright with Quils head on her lap, rubbing his ears and shoulders. She had also wrapped a sweater around his head, obviously trying to ensure that there was no heat loss.

I told Barbie about Charlie willing to donate. She smiled a beautiful smile at Charlie automatically calming his nerves. Wow, I'm really glad she is on our side.

Emmet returned soon after with a huge black box. Barbie quickly delved in and began pulling out tubes and needles. But what was really interesting was a hard plastic empty IV bag which looked like it could hold approximately one litre of fluid and it had tubes coming out both ends. She quickly explained to me that this was for collecting and distributing the blood. She would collect from Charlie into the bag, and then when it was full, stop the donation and feed the blood into Quil from the tubes at the bottom. If they did a direct line from Charlie to Quil they may take too much from Charlie or if there was a interruption in supply they could cause an air bubble in the blood which could quickly kill Quil if it went to his lung or brain. Medicine scared the shit out of me but Malibu Barbie certainly was a lot cleverer than she looked.

Emmet apologised but said being around human blood made him uncomfortable and volunteered to patrol outside. I would have gone with him but that would have meant leaving Charlie pumping his blood into a bag with a leech in the room. She may be helping us now but you never know when she could change.

Once she had stopped the transfusion, she deftly removed the needle at the same time as covering his injection site with a band-aid. She bent his arm up and told him to remain still for a few moments. She then quickly inserted another needle into Quil's arm and allowed the blood to run into his slow moving veins.

Clipping the blood bag up on an extendable stand that was in the big medical box Emmet delivered. She then pulled out another IV bag of clear liquid. "Sam, this will work better if it's warmed slightly, it's a dextrose solution and it is stable at a temperature up to 77°F. Can you place it under your arm for a few minutes to warm it up, it will be quicker than running it under a hot tap, and that's if the pipes haven't frozen yet."

I deftly take the bag and place it on my body, wishing I could be of more use. I was amused to see Rosalie route out a lollipop and give it to Charlie telling him he needed the glucose to help give him some energy from the blood loss. Kim slipped out of the bed and promised to get Charlie some tea and toast as the poor man was looking very grey, I was beginning to think that he needed to lie down also.

Rosalie suggested that Leah leave the bed also because we didn't know how Quil's body would react to new blood and sugar, she admitted that once his body was strong enough he could possible phase in reaction to the trauma he sustained. Only a mate or imprint could insure that he remained calm so once she began to infuse the dextrose she wanted all humans out of the room.

"What about you?" Charlie wonders, obviously not wanting the vampire who was trying to save his cousin to be wounded by an angry confused pup.

"Don't worry about me Charlie, I'm not just a pretty face, I can move real pretty too." She smiled her 100 watt smile, disarming our police chief once again. It was amusing to see, you could certainly tell were Bella got her blush from.

"Okay, all humans out please." Rosalie took the warm IV bag and smoothly hung it on the stand then deftly inserted the IV line into the back of Quil's huge hand. "It will take a while due to the slow rate his heart is pumping. However I would expect his rapid werewolf healing will help speed up the process."

I sat watching Quil holding my breath. I was listening closely trying to hear his heartbeat, praying it would speed up.

A torturous hour later I began to hear the rhythm slowly change, it was definitely getting louder as well. Rosalie placed the thermometer under his arm again and waited a few minutes before removing. "80°F" She whispered as she disconnected the IV line to the blood bag.

I took this as a good sign. "Will he be okay?"

"I think so, but look at his neck." She lifted the blankets to show me.

I looked at the crude cut on Quil's neck as it appeared to be slowly healing. I heaved a sigh of relief, if his body was healing then there was hope of recovery. I could now even see his chest move up and down. Tears began to form in my eyes I was so scared we would lose our brother. I didn't care if I looked like a complete girl in front of this vampire. I'm sure she would feel something if she lost her brother too. Well maybe not the psychotic idiot who is attacking our Queen.

"It's healing." I replied trying to wipe my eyes dry.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. Look at the cuts, what does it look like to you." She looked piercingly at me.

I look at Quils neck again, noticing the bite marks in more details, I could see where the canines pierced the skin deeper than the incisors...wait a minute, canine's?...vampire fangs do not look like that...shit this wasn't a vampire attack.

I choke out. "This wasn't a bloodsucker, it was a wolf..."

* * *

><p>Hands up who thought I had really killed off poor Quil...tut tut...as if I could break up Quembry. I'm getting excited...the end is close...ish.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but very sore feet._

_A/N this is part of the chapter I had hoped to write but as some of you know my Dad had an accident last week and the prognosis is not good. I will keep writing when I can but no promises when the next chapter will be though. Thanks for all the wonderful support you have all given me this week I really love you wolfgirls._

_Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter I loved them, you really blew me away and I'm sorry I didn't get to respond to you all. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

What The Hell?

Bella's POV

.

"Bella...Bella...C'mon Bella wake up!" I could hear a really annoying nasally voice screech close to my ear. I wanted it to just go away, I was having a lovely dream about Jake and I honeymooning in Hawaii, sand, sea, sun...and an amazing Jacuzzi just for the two of us.

"For fuck sake Swan, wake your ass up." Oh it was getting louder, I tried to open my eyes but it was too hard, easier to go back to sleep.

"Swan, you had better wake up or I will seriously slap you silly." Who is screeching at me? I'm too tired for this, all I want to do is sleep. Find somewhere soft so I can lie down and cuddle with my wolf.

"Swan we have to get outta here or we are going to die." That got my attention.

"What? Where am I?" I gasped in a gravelly voice. My throat was so dry and I had a funny taste in my mouth.

"Oh thank God I thought he'd killed you." She whispered

"Lauren?" I questioned.

"Yes, jeez slow much?" Her snide response didn't warrant a reply.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"I have no idea." She responded quietly.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She screamed.

"Okay please don't screech, but what the hell happened?" My brain was all fuzzy, I couldn't remember anything since having dinner and kissing Jake on our kitchen counter.

"I was sick, which I still am by the way, that friend of yours should never be allowed in a kitchen again." She whined childishly.

"I'll happily tell Kim that if and when we get out of here, but where the hell is here? I can't see a thing." I try to make out shapes in the pitch dark. I am sitting on what I think is a cold concrete floor. I can just about make out Laurens outline but that is it.

"I have no idea either. It's been dark since I woke up, I only knew you were here cause you kept m...m..m..moaning." she shivered.

"Oh, okay sorry." I don't know why I'm apologising but it seems that she expects it.

"S'okay, but I would really like this fucking situation explained. Last thing I know I am at your house poisoned with YOU of all people holding back my hair as I puke my ring up, then I'm waking up here god knows where, freezing my tits off, with my hand hurting like a bitch." She babbled.

"Your hand?" That's weird I thought, as I tried to rub some warmth into my arms. This place was way too cold.

"Well knuckle mostly." Lauren corrected.

"Oh my god, you boxed Emily, I remember now. We were up in the bedroom; she came running in pulling a guy behind her. He grabbed me tried to pull me out of the window, you tried to stop him. Something banged my head and the next thing I knew you were popping the bitch one right in the nose."

"Oh God yes, she was freaking helping him, who the hell was that? And what have you got me into?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I have never seen him in my life before." I answered truthfully.

"Well he looks just like those freaks in your house." Lauren scoffed perceptively

.

"He did look like my friends, didn't he? But I swear I don't know him." I was wracking my brain attempting to remember if I had seen him before.

"Always knew you were trouble swan, but hell, dragging me with you is not cool." She sniffed.

Seriously Lauren, what is your problem with me? You have been a bitch to me since the day I started. I get the impression from everyone else that there is more to you than being a bitch but I have yet to see it." I snarl through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm really a little princess don't ya know?" She simpered at me.

"Stop being so freaking annoying. Tell me what I ever did to cause you to hate me so much?" I demanded.

"Do you really think this is the time?" She snorted.

"No, probably not but I can't move, I'm freezing, I'm scared senseless, so tell me please.

"I don't think so." She negated.

"Fine, well any ideas of how we can get out here?" I was too tired to play her game.

"Nope, I'm tied up like a suck pig." She replied flatly.

"Well, I suppose our captor will visit soon, maybe we will learn something then." I said hopefully.

Lauren was silent. I didn't know what to do, the little glimpse I got of the man and the heat I had felt from his hands as he pulled me towards him made me realise she was right. He was a wolf but he was not someone I recognised and my long stay in La Push meant I was pretty sure I had at least seen every member of the tribe. So if he had phased without the pack realising. I should have still recognised him from the Rez.

We sat quietly for what seemed like hours, neither having anything to say. She wouldn't admit her secrets to me and I was not sharing mine. I missed Jake with every breath of my body, my soul cried out for him, would he find us? Did he know we were gone? This would devastate him.

Eventually when I had lost all feeling in my legs a bright light came on, blinding me. Trying to protect my eyes I raised my hands and covered them until the white spots disappeared. When I was eventually able to focus I looked around the area we were sequestered; It looked like a horrible dark damp depressing basement. The floor was made of cement with no covering. I think we were in a basement as there was no window but I could see steps leading down from a small doorway. It was confusing though, there was no one at the door way so who turned on the light. Looking around the room I quickly discovered my worst nightmare had come to life. Edward Cullen was lounging comfortably on a leather recliner obviously enjoying our predicament. I guessed he has been there all along listening to us. Enjoying our fear and anger. He was a despicable creep and I was going to tell him yet again what I thought of him.

I opened my mouth to vehemently inform him how much I hated him, when Lauren bet me to it.

"Edward fucking Cullen, how did I not guess your sparkly butt had something to do with this?" Lauren sneered at him. "I knew the day that Swan here started in Forks High you had turned into a nutter and now you have just proved it."

I was confused and completely blown away, her wording made me realise that she knew the Cullen's secret. How the hell did that happen?

"Now, now Lauren, your jealousy is uncalled for." Edward smirked.

"JEALOUS?" Lauren screeched. "How the hell would I be jealous?"

"I know you had hoped that I would change you and be my mate, I admit I did consider it, but then my Isabella came into my life. " Edward smiled crookedly at Bella making her skin crawl.

"I'm not _your_ Isabella, You creepy son of a bitch." I shouted.

"Oh come now Isabella, living with those mutts has affected you badly, don't worry we will have you acting like a lady again in no time." He advanced towards me and bent down taking in a deep breath. I was petrified to see his eye colour change from amber to black. He was affected by my blood. Dear heaven, I was never going to see my Jake again.

"Get your pansy arse away from her Cullen." Lauren demanded.

"Tell me, what do you plan to do about it?" He sneered at the small blonde.

"Well that depends on what you plan on doing to us. If you change me I will fucking kill you the first chance I get, or if you decide to eat me make no mistake I will give you the shits." She sneered at him.

Damn, I think I have changed my mind, I love this girl. She's not afraid of Edward Cullen even though she knows what he is. She's definitely Paul's imprint, the sprits did not make a mistake after all.

"Big words little girl." The creep growled. "You are lucky I have no interest in turning or tasting your putrid blood. "If you are a good little girl I will let you go once Bella has finished her change. But if you are not I will give you over to the werewolf. Now he is a nasty cur. He doesn't seem to be fond of your ignorant dogs."

"My God Edward, have you finally lost your disco balls?" I don't have a dog or any pet so what the hell are you talking about?" Lauren bitched.

"Ah this is interesting; you have no idea what company you have been keeping. Oh what fun, I will leave you two alone while Bella will fill you in about the monsters you have being cavorting with. I hope bestiality is your thing." He chuckled as he sprinted up the stairs leaving me to explain his obtuse comment to Lauren.


	26. Chapter 26

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a migraine._

_A/N Thanks to everyone who sent me such kind messages. There is no hope of recovery for Dad so we can only hope that he does not have to remain in this condition for long. He was such a large active talkative man he would hate being stuck in a bed unable to do things for himself. _

_Sections of SM's book telling the legends are in this chapter, they are in italics for those that couldnt possible read them again.  
><em>

_Pre read by Jake's biggest fan NiamhG._

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

What The Hell? Part II

Bella's POV

.

"Okay Swan, spit it out, what the hell was the un-dead freak spluttering about." Lauren glowered angrily at me. Nobody liked been left in the dark especially when it appeared everyone else was in on the secret.

I considered not telling her, it was not my place to inform anyone of the Quileute legends however I decided that it was only fair she knew the full story. I know Paul would be angry that someone else told her instead of him but considering the circumstances he had to accept I really had no choice.

Taking a deep breath I tried to gather my wits about me and filter some of Billy's magic so I could tell her the legends. It was important that I did this correctly so she would understand everything. I don't think just telling her that the boys were wolves would really cut it.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'm gonna tell you it all from the very beginning so please bear with me. This should be told by the chief of the Quileute Nation or at the very least the Alpha of the pack, but you will have to make do with me until he lets you go, or you are saved by the boys." I didn't think there was hope for me but I had to believe that Edward would let her go when his plans were finished. I shook my head attempting to dispel those thoughts, being terrified was not going to be of help to me or Lauren.

I took a deep breath and began the ancient story of the Quileute spirit warriors, before I spoke a word I felt a presence surround me like smoke in the damp musty basement. It made me feel strong, proud and almost regal. My ancestors were helping me explain our legends to an imprint. I sat up straight and began proudly reciting the stories as Billy had told me many times. I didn't realise I knew them verbatim but it appears that the Spirits have given me the gift of perfect recall.

"_The Quileute tribe settled in La Push many years ago becoming efficient fishermen and ship builders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbour cursed. The Quileute's released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious. _

_Generations passed and the last of the Great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest._

_Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater._

_Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit._

_An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age._

_After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighbouring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned._

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart. Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old Gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion._

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe._

_Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came._

_The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe..."_

"**Until Now**_!" _

When I stopped speaking it was like waking up from a dream. I looked at Lauren and her mouth was hanging open.

"Lauren, we don't tell everyone about the existence of the pack for obvious reasons. It's usually only the wolves and their imprints." I wasn't sure if she was still conscious. She hadn't moved.

"What's that?" She asked after around 5 long minutes.

"It is special to wolves, and it is when you find your soul mate." I responded immediately knowing what she needed clarified.

"The wolf will imprint on the person he's bound to the moment he sees her after his Alpha has taken his mate. It is like being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills him; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprint is left to matter, leaving the wolf with a deep need to provide the imprint anything she needs or wants." I tried to describe.

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. _If she is killed, you will never be able to forget or forgive. If the killer happens to be another pack member, there would be no other choice than to fight to the death. Therefore, the most important law among the pack is that no wolf may kill or harm a fellow wolf's imprint. The separation of a wolf from his imprint will cause both of them pain which if it continues may cause you some physical manifestation." I choked thinking how my capture was affecting Jake, he would be insane with anger. God I hoped they found us soon.

"W..w...why are you telling me? Is it because I know what the Cullen's are?" She questioned?

"No Lauren, it's because you are an imprint just like me." I really didn't want to be the one to tell her, this was up to Paul but I was in a rotten position. She needed to know that she was the reason for his existence now and she had to do everything in her power to stay alive and return back to him. They might lose Jake if I died but they couldn't lose Paul as well, this would be the end of the pack.

I never thought I would see the day that Lauren Mallory was lost for words. She sat staring at me as if I was insane. I didn't bother speaking, I know what a shock all this can be, and it must be worse for her learning about this when her wolf was not even here to support her or prove it was true. I know she would ask which wolf once she had her thought processes back on track.

It took her less time than expected to come to a conclusion and surprisingly she showed more astuteness than I expected when she whispered Paul's name.

"Yes." I answered. "He imprinted on you at Christmas when you came to collect Emily."

She nodded. "I always liked him, even though I thought he detested me. One day last year I met him on first beach and I tried to talk to him and he looked at me as if I had an STD."

"Ah that could be because you were always nasty to me." I answered honestly. "Paul was my protector and looked after me for many years keeping me out of harm so when you were evil towards me it made him angry with you. Why did you hate me Lauren? Can you tell me now what I did?"

Lauren seemed to crumble at my words. The snotty nosed look just disappeared and what was left behind was a sad and lonely girl. I knew that look; I saw it in the mirror every day for years, before I made it home.

"There are some things you don't know about me Bella." She sighed and shuffled her position on the cold ground. "My father left my mother a couple of years ago and went to live with some tart he met on a business trip in New York. My mother wasn't too heartbroken, they hated each other for years, so once he left she celebrated by flying down to Las Vegas to celebrate with her sister and when she was down there she won a load of money and found herself a toy boy. She decided city living was more her thing and the gambling was a lot more fun than minding a teenage daughter. I haven't seen my parents in a long time. They visit now and again pretending to care about my life, they send money into my account to pay bills and food when they remember or when mom hasn't blown it on a game of blackjack. Luckily, the house is actually in my name because my grandma left it to me in her will not to mom." She smiled wistfully. "Grandma was always smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for."

It was now my turn to be totally gobsmacked. "How long have you been on your own?"

"Since I was sixteen, not many people actually know. They didn't really socialise within Forks and Dad worked long hours so nobody really noticed, except for Jessica and Angela. They always make sure that I'm invited over to their house at least once a week." She smiled talking about our friends. "One time Angela stole a box of candles from her Dad's church because I had no money to pay electricity, I had already stayed in each of their houses a few times that week so I couldn't stay again. So Jess and Angela stayed with me and we melted marshmallows with all the candles for dinner."

"You are perfect for Paul, I didn't think you were but I was wrong." I smiled.

"Jeez, who would have thought a crazy bloodsucker would have made the two of us friends." She laughed.

"True." I laughed. "But honestly Lauren, that still doesn't explain your dislike of me."

"Well as you have guessed I knew Edward well. I fell for him hard the first moment I saw him. I was obsessed. He was like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroine. I'll be honest when I say I pursued him, for six weeks I followed him everywhere. Drove him and his family nuts, I think his sister called me his skanky stalker for ages. Eventually he relented and we went for a date. I don't know why he changed his mind, I was too happy to care the reason. We were seeing each other secretly. He said he was worried that his parents would stop him dating if they found out about us. The original reason was because it was important he do well in his exams, complete bullshit. Once I knew what he was the reason for secrecy changed, now he was supposedly concerned that they would move as they would fear he would bite me. I went from being on my own, to having someone who looked out for me, cared for me. He would come visit me at night and keep me company so that I wasn't always on my own. I was happy for the first time since my parents split. Until..."

"Until...?" I question.

"Until...you walked into Biology that fateful day and the love of my life just sat staring at you as if he wanted to lick you like a lollipop." She smiled thoughtfully. "I was confused at first, he ignored me completely, then he just disappeared, I decided I needed to know what happened and went to his house, they looked down their noses at me and told me he had gone to visit relatives. I waited every morning in the carpark hoping he would come back to me, but it never happened. I knew it was something about you that had caused him to run. I'm sorry Bella, none of it was your fault but I was just so devastated that I took it out on you. I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you."

"Well to be honest, I forgave you all nastiness when you punched Emily, I have wanted to do that for the longest time." I smiled.

"Yeah she is pretty annoying, she was much nicer when I met her before when we were younger." She confirmed. "I think it may have something to do with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know she had one." I was surprised by the way she acted around Sam.

"Yeah, apparently he is older than her and her parents disapproved, that's why she is here, they kicked her out because she dropped out of college to be with him." She informed me thoughtfully. "Although the way she acts around your friend Sam confuses me, if she loved her boyfriend so much why does she flirt so much with her cousins man?"

"Is this boyfriend in the Makah rez?" I wondered

"I have no idea, I never met him, she talks about him a lot but says nothing of importance. She did ask me not to talk about him in front of you though, but yeah after today I have no loyalty to her." She shrugged.

Something was odd, strange, wrong...all of the above, it was very curious. "Do you know his name?"

"Yeah she mentioned it once by accident...let me think, Ben?...Brendan?... No its Bryan.. yeah that's it, Bryan was his name." She nodded firmly.

"Shit, we didn't see that coming." I whispered in shock "That was the guy who kidnapped us. He is Embry's father and the reason why Jake lost his mother and Quil has no father. Hell, with him in cahoots with Edward makes this situation even worse than I thought."

Both of our heads whipped around from the loud clapping noise that was coming from the top of the stairs. Standing tall and proud was a man who looked like a tall healthy Billy except for the crazy sneer on his face.

* * *

><p>For those that dont remember Bryan check out chapter 6 and 7 (the one regarding Embry's parentage)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a child who just won't sleep._

_A/N Hi guys, I just wanted to let you know that Dad passed away last week and I want to say thanks to everyone for their kind thoughts and wishes._

_Apologies to my reviewers, I am really sorry I didn't get a chance to respond, but I appreciated every single comment._

* * *

><p><em>Pre read by Jakes groupie NiamhG.<em>

_*********Warning this is a little grittier than I usually write so please skip if you don't wish to be offended._

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Insanity

Bella's POV

.

"Oh wow, the spawn of my ignorant twin imprinted on a very clever girl. It's a pity I will have to kill you." The tall young looking Billy sneered as he sauntered down the rickety stairs.

"Why, what the hell did I ever do on you?" I demanded, attempting to sound fearless and hide the fact I was scared out of my mind.

"Nothing little girl but it is time that my deluded brother and his family suffer for what they took from me and my heir." He announced as he walked towards Lauren and I.

"Do you mean the alpha position? It was not Billy's fault that he was Alpha. If the spirits wanted you to be the alpha of the pack you would have been. You can't blame Billy or Jake. And why did you have to kill Jake's mother? If you loved Sarah so much, and thought she was your imprint, how where you able to kill her?" I didn't understand how he could harm someone he professed to love.

"Because she betrayed me. She was my imprint and she cavorted with him, the true Alpha. Anyway I didn't plan on killing her, it was her snivelling son I was after, if I wasn't Alpha at least my son should have been allowed the chance. When she wouldn't let me have him I had no choice but to get rid of her first. Then that stupid lap dog appeared, he always was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was next on my list anyway. Stealing my girlfriend we would have been happy together if it wasn't for him." He raved pacing up and down in front of us.

"Do you hear yourself? I thought Sarah was the love of your life, then you killed a man for loving an ex girlfriend of yours and what about Embry, do you think he wants his friends killed by his father so that he can possibly become alpha?" I know I needed to keep him talking, this guy was to nuts to have a sane conversation with and I needed to distract him from killing us.

"If Ateara hadn't seduced Janice we would have been happy together. I would never have gone to the Makah reservation and therefore would never have phased. So realistically it was all his fault." He began to laugh idiotically. "No matter, if I am not very much mistaken that family will be no more." He announced proudly.

"What do you mean?" My heart was beating in fear, please God, not Quil, this will kill all the wolves especially Embry.

He laughed. "Well the stupid pup that was protecting you was his son, wasn't he? Well let's just say he won't be continuing the family name. The Ateara name is no more."

"You bastard, you killed Quil." Raw choking sobs escaped from my mouth. He was a mix between a little brother and a son to me. Ever since he phased I felt I was linked to his happiness. He treated me like a second mother wanting me to be proud of him. At first it was a little weird as I was only a few months older than him but when I embraced my Alpha female status it made perfect sense to my psyche. He was the first to phase after Jake, he was like my oldest pup.

The insane werewolf continued to spew vileness. "Oh how original another Quil, how egotistical can you be repeatedly naming your son after yourself?

"Tell me you didn't hurt Quil," I demanded, surely I would know if he was dead, I should feel it, shouldn't I?

"Now would I ever lie to you?...You remind me of Sarah, you know. She was quiet and soft but hard as nails when it came to protecting her family." He laughed.

"How did you get past the wolves?" It didn't make any sense; the house should have been a fortress.

"Oh that was the easy part; stupid wolves were only watching out for vampires, none of them noticed another werewolf driving around town. I parked down the road and made my way to the house jumping from tree to tree. Once the snow was heavy enough to mask my scent I ran across the yard up onto the garage roof and into the upstairs window, left open by Emily." He boasted.

"Emily was also the brains behind sabotaging the birthday cake. Clever of her, don't you agree? I believe your friends cooking is renowned for being awful so she put a little something into the flour when she popped in for some sugar earlier in the day. I believe it was syrup of ipecac a natural emetic; the scent is so slight that it would not raise any questions. It's a pity your friend Quil didn't eat that cake, he would have been puking in the ditch like his brothers and therefore he would still be alive now." He laughed.

"You bastard, how can you do this, you are meant to be a protector."

"Oh I love that you are feisty, It's a pity I can't have you for myself." He paused looking me up and down lecherously.

"What about Emily?" I attempted to distract him.

"Ah yes Emily, she was very useful... Never met anyone so starved for male company before in my life. Oh well I've been giving her what she needs, it's a good thing I'm a wolf the stamina that girl has. It's not a chore to service her, if you know what I mean." He winked. "She is the complete package, soft round breasts that are like ripe and juicy melons, with tits that could cut glass, her body is divine, the swell of her hips and those beautiful long legs that wrap around my body so tightly, a bum that you just have to bite and she is just so damn tight, mmmm its like the first time every time, well all I can say is she is very fuckable, and that mouth, what she can do with that tongue mmmm" I suddenly noticed his sweats began to expand, shit he is getting turned on talking about her.

"Oh please stop, we don't want to hear what you too get up to, especially if you are Embry's father you must be old enough to be her's." Lauren screeched at him.

"But don't I look good? I'm at my virile peak now; I have the body of a twenty year old." Removing his t-shirt and sweats he stood buck naked twirling around to show us his body in the cold damp dingy basement.

"Oh my god put your clothes back on." We both yelled.

"Oh no, Emily loves my body and I know you both do too. I know you can't help yourselves, I can smell your arousal. There is plenty of me to go around, I could satisfy the three of you together." He smirked as he ran his hand down his rock hard cock. I thought I was going to puke.

"You mean our repulsion." Thank god for Lauren, she didn't run from a naked man like I would. God, I needed Jake, I have no idea what this pervert had planned but I think I nearly preferred the psycho vampire to this insane werewolf.

"Oh you are feisty; I can't wait for you to be down before me on your knees sucking my cock, begging to taste me. Looking at you I bet you are a deep throater hmmm? I'm right aren't I?"

"If you put that dick anywhere near me I will bite it off!" Lauren sneered.

"We will see my thorny rose. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. But look at our naive little nun here beside you, if I didn't know better I would think that you had never seen a man's penis before. But you are the marked mate of the Alpha. You must like it big, hard and on your knees." He veered in closer to me and began sniffing my neck, my breasts; I pushed myself as far as I could into the wall behind me trying to get away from him. He grabbed my hands then placed his face in my crotch and sniffed loudly. I didn't know what to do but he was scaring the hell out of me. He sat back up with a crazy grin on his face.

"Oh my, the alpha got himself a virgin, didn't he? He is the only man that has ever touched you. My smell is excellent and should be able to smell any male that fucked you, with or without a condom. Oh my little virginal flower, I will be able to teach you much more than that child Alpha could ever teach you." He jumped up and spread his legs in front of me.

"Ohh this is going to be fun, now all I have to do is teach the vampire to share...or maybe just get rid of him, he has fulfilled his use, stupid bloodsucker thinks he is running this show. He relies too heavily on his mind reading abilities, stupid leech doesn't realise an old dog like me can block his thoughts, been doing it for years keeping an eye on the La Push pack, waiting for the perfect time to get my revenge." He savoured every word as he stroked his huge erection right in front of my face. Oh god this animal was insane, he obviously spent too long holding a grudge and in animal form and somehow turned into some sort of sexual deviant. I could feel bile rising up my neck at the thought of his semen going anywhere near me.

"Old man, go away and get dressed." Lauren hissed. Thank god she was here trying to help me.

"Oh no dear, I'm gonna have fun with you both. The thought of fucking two imprints is very exciting. Actually it could only be bettered by impregnating you both. Yes that would be perfect, I think I will change my plan, instead of killing you both which would drive your wolves mad, I will ensure that my prodigy have the strongest gene's by siring them with an imprinted bitch. It would also kill your wolves to think another man's seed has been inside you. I may not even stop with you, I may make sure to capture the other imprints and have them bear my children as well." He was stroking himself harder oblivious to our presence in his excitement.

He started to grunt and loose rhythm, I couldn't get away from him, with the wall behind me and him standing right in front of him I was going to be sprayed with his vile cum. I couldn't even cover my face. It was grotesque this deviant had the face of my second father, it was wrong on so many levels. God I needed Jake.

"Hey wolf boy, did Emily tell you that she fucked Edward, and has been giving all the single boys blowjobs." Lauren shouted. Thankfully this well thought diversion worked as he stopped in mid stroke.

"You lie." He stated firmly.

"Nope, she is like a raging nymphomaniac down in that rez. I'm actually worried that she is going to catch something." Lauren responded, holding his stare without blinking.

"It doesn't matter, we have an arrangement, and she was only using her feminine charms to get closer to this breeding bitch here." Thankfully he moved away from me. However, before I could sigh in relief he opened a door that was hidden behind me to the left. I had to swivel my head as far as I could to see into the room and once I looked I wished I hadn't. In the small room was a dirty bed, with chains attached to the bed posts. I did not doubt for one minute that these chains were going to be used to chain one of us to the bed.

I looked towards Lauren and her eyes met mine. It was plain to see that we were both petrified at the thought of this crazy wolf touching us. We needed to get out of here. Fast.

* * *

><p>I know, I know...We knew he was a bit mad but now its obviously spending years mostly as a lone wolf. Living with the knowledge that he killed who he thought was his imprint. Having the body of a 20 year old Adonis where women must of thrown themselves at him when he was in human form. His only release from his own madness was possible through sex...once he realised this he may have got off on the power he held over women and begun to believe he could do anything he wanted and he was irrestible.<p>

It also shows the wolves need to open their mind and not just watch for the obvious. They were distracted by Edward they let their defences down against any other threat.


	28. Chapter 28

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a dodgy back._

_Pre read by NiamhG._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

White Out

.

Embry's POV

"Jake I hate to say this but we have been running for hours and there is no sign of Bella or Lauren." Jared thought nervously.

He was right; we had been running in outer circles trying to find a scent or a clue to their direction but nothing...not so much as a whiff of Bella or Lauren or the bloodsucker, hell we couldn't even smell each other. The snow had covered everything, we could hardly see an inch in front of our muzzles, and it had also blocked even our best noses. Only our internal homing signal aided us in knowing what direction La Push was otherwise we would be completely lost. We were exhausted but neither Jake nor Paul could even consider going back without their girls. Our pack was very aware that they were only holding onto their sanity by their teeth. If we lost their imprints, we may never recover from the dark swirling pit of hell that was pulling on all our minds. Being part of a pack made us a unit, we all could feel the cold hand of insanity swirling towards us.

"Jake, we must stop." My voice resonated through the packs mind after I felt Seth trip over his own feet for the third time that night. He was exhausted and scared, like the rest of us but we were older and able to hide our own fear better. We were all young but Seth was only a step above adolescent, he should have been home playing X-Box with his friends not hunting down deranged vampires.

"We need to regroup; we won't find them this way. They could be out of the state by now." The pack could still feel the strength of my words. I slowed to a trot and then to a stop. Thankfully my brothers stopped also. I could feel the cold snow melting around my legs. We were tall but the snow had fallen so heavy it was already three quarters way up our thighs, higher for poor Seth who was a little smaller than us. We couldn't stay out in this storm much longer; even with our extreme body temperature we weren't equipped for this weather.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jake growled at me. Knowing I was right and being happy about it was two different things. It was also hard to keep his wolf from attacking everyone around him from just pure displaced anger. Paul and Jake walked up and down around the small clearing, they reminded me of those poor polar bears trapped in a zoo, where they just paced back and forth all day swinging there heads. The aggression rolling off both them was likely to cause a pack fight soon. I needed to rein their despair and hostility. I was very proud of them both for keeping their sanity, especially Paul; I would have thought he would embraced his inner animal by now.

Jake took a big breath and sat down trying to stop his body shaking, it was like going through some sort of shock, I presume it was cause by fear and anger. He looked at the state his brother was in who was fairing nearly worse than him. "Paul relax, we need to calm down to find them."

"I can't, I'm trying, I'm just so insanely scared. I don't think I'll ever be able to calm down until we find them." He growled.

"Do you want me to order you?" Jake asked carefully. Thinking it might be easier for Paul but didn't want to take his choices away either.

"You can try but I don't think it's gonna work." He growled.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Jake ordered.

A slight difference in Paul's demeanour could be seen. The darkness screaming from his mind relaxed slightly but even an alpha order could not relax him completely. However there was nothing we could do that would help Jake. Being the Alpha meant he was alone in his suffering. The loss I felt with Bella being gone was harsh enough for me, I couldn't even imagine the loss I would feel if she was my imprint, I doubt I could be as strong as Jake is being.

"What do you suggest?" Jake asked. "You have proved yourself as a strategist." I could see the flicker of hope that I would have a magic idea that would mean the return of our girls safe and in one piece. How I wish I did. I know he was not going to like my idea.

"I think we need to go back, regroup, discuss with Barbie where they think he has taken her. We are getting nowhere here Jake, it's been ten hours and we are no closer to finding them." I could hear Paul start to lose control again. The thought of returning home without his imprint or his queen was too much for him. The darkness of his mind snapped into place crushing us all to our knees. Phasing back to human was my only choice to save my own sanity. My brothers all followed suit except Jake.

We stood in human form observing the two huge wolves both twitching and swaying on their feet while growling savagely at each other. I wasn't sure what was happening but I gathered that Jake was attempting to get Paul to phase or at least calm down but I think it was too late. The touch of his imprint was the only chance this wolf had an Alpha order was useless. He was close to going compete feral, we couldn't let this happen, if he stayed out in this weather he would not survive the night. Looking at Jake I knew what I had to do. I slowly climbed through the snow drift to the low branch that was hanging broken off the tree behind me. Quickly pulling it I made my way back and as a quick as I could in this terrain I jumped over to Paul and swung the branch down cracking his skull, hoping that the damage was not too severe. I only wished to knock him out for a while so we could get him home. He collapsed in a heap at my feet; I dropped to my knees and checked the back of his big wolf skull, there was a small bump present. I really hope he didn't take a chunk out of me when he came too.

Jared rested a hand on my shoulder. "You okay man?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, just wish I didn't have to do that, but I didn't want him to go completely feral we would never get him back from that, nor would he have survived staying out in this storm chasing him." I sighed. Now one of us was going to have to carry him home. I looked across at my Alpha and the pain of our loss hit me in the gut. Our big proud russet Alpha was curled in a ball in the snow whimpering like a puppy.

I crawled over to him. "Jake can you phase?"

He just whined and covered his muzzle with his paws.

"We need to carry Paul back home so that he doesn't freeze, you're the biggest wolf could you carry him?" I was hoping giving Jake something to do would help him focus and stop him going insane.

Standing up he walked over to the broken wolf on the ground. It took Jared, Seth and I to lift Paul onto Jakes back. He slowly stood balancing Paul's wolf body so that he didn't slide off. The cold was starting to work its way into my bones, we need to get home and eat, running on empty was hard to do in human form but in wolf form was downright impossible. Shifting back we began our long journey home, hoping that Paul wouldn't wake on the journey. After an hour I realised how futile this was, going at this pace we weren't going to make it, Jake couldn't run because he was carrying the dead weight of Paul and I was concerned about Seth, he was starting to get sluggish, there is no way he could walk for another four to five hours. However if he and Jared ran ahead they could probably make it in an hour or two.

"Jared, Seth you go run on ahead. I'm concerned that Quil and Sam haven't phased in and you both need some rest." I hoped they wouldn't be insulted by my request but we needed healthy wolves to make it out of this, even if it was just to set fire to that sparkly fucker who has caused all this hassle. I cursed our ancestors for making that damn treaty; we would have killed those bloodsuckers when they first arrived if it weren't for them.

"Are you sure man, I don't mind staying and letting you or Jake carry on, I'm good for another bit." Jared tried to convince him that he would be fine; his thoughts of Kim making him want to run as fast as he could to La Push but his love for his pack was the only thing stopping him deserting us to find her warmth. He felt defensive of her, concerned that she would be blamed due to her giving us all food poisoning; he wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from blame and our anger.

"Jared man, we don't blame Kim, with or without her disastrous cake this would have happened. I really don't think sparkles is working alone, he has someone on the inside. He got past two wolves outside and two inside the house. I just hate to think who could be helping him." I didn't want him thinking we blamed his imprint, we all knew Kim loved us.

"My Kim wouldn't plan this, I swear she wouldn't do anything to hurt the pack, she loves Bella. I know she is not too fond of Lauren but she wouldn't harm a fly." Jared's panic increased that someone would blame Kim on being the spy.

"Jared we know it's not Kim or Lauren, think about it, the imprint is completely loyal to her wolf, she is not capable of doing anything to hurt the pack, whether she has accepted the imprint or not." Jake whispered.

"Even if she doesn't accept the imprint?" Jared was surprised.

"Yes, the spirits choose the imprint and would never pick one that would cause harm to the spirit warriors. Intentionally or not, the most harm they could do is not accept the imprint which would mean their wolf would be lonely but they would still protect the wolves with their lives, as well as fellow imprints. I believe even though we dislike Lauren she is probably protecting Bella if they are still together." He sighed gently. "That's if Bella is still alive, I can't feel her, normally I have an idea where she is and know what's going on with her emotionally since we marked each other but I have not sensed anything since we discovered she was gone." He sobbed. "But, I think I would feel it if she was dead, I feel empty at the moment but I think I would feel a gut wrenching loneliness and pain in my soul if she left this existence. That's why I still have some hope."

His strength to carry on was powerful, here he was expecting the worst, the loss of his Queen, his imprint, the love of his life, his Bells and he was still able to carry Paul still in wolf form on his back for miles. I had offered to swap places earlier, as had Jared and Seth but he refused, claiming that he needed us to be alert as he wasn't and it was his job to get a wounded brother home. I sought our Jakes thoughts and I could sense he was trying to block out his pain so that we would make it home.

"Jared, Seth run home and find Sam and Quil, tell them what is happening and arrange to talk to Rose and Emmet, they are our only hope at this point." Jake whispered then he shut his mind off from us completely.

Giving us soulful looks the two wolves ran forward towards home. With every step I took I could feel the cold moving through my veins, I have a feeling my temperature has dropped by a few degrees, I wondered if there was a wolf version of hypothermia and if it was possible for us to die from it.

I tried to keep a track of where my brothers were so I would know if they made it home safe, like us they couldn't see very far in front of their snouts. What seemed like hours after they left I could see a blurry outline in their vision, it was of Jakes garage, and the relief that they made it home was tangible. I could sense that Jake relaxed a little also, but too soon I heard a whimper and felt Jake hit the ground. Both Jake and Paul were out of commission. Unconscious on the cold deep snow filled ground and I had no way to get them home. I walked over to my brothers, and tried to nudge them with my snout. No reaction, I know the sensible thing to do was to leave and go home for help; there was no point the three of us dying out here in the snow. However, there was no way in hell I was leaving these men behind, they were my pack, my brothers and I was not leaving them to the mercy of the elements.

I stepped over them, and stretching my body using it to cover as much of Paul and Jake as I could. I know body heat is a useful tool so I hoped that our combined body heat was enough to keep us all alive. I tried to stay awake, knowing that sleep was my enemy, I fought it for a long as possible, and unfortunately my last conscious thought was of the smell of bloodsucker getting closer.


	29. Chapter 29

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but loans and bills._

_Pre read by NiamhG._

Chapter 28

Reality

JPOV

* * *

><p>I was in heaven, wrapped languidly around the pliable form of my beautiful Bella, her scent wafting around lulling me into a state of sublime relaxation with her strawberry scented hair tickling my nose. My wolf was purring in joy to have his mate so close. Knowing how lucky I was, having such an amazing woman to embrace all night, willing to share her body with me. There was so much more to us than sex but it was fan-fucking-tastic, I honestly felt sorry for all the other fuckers out there who didn't have a Bella to love and come home to.<p>

Hmmmm she felt so good, her soft silky skin against mine, who needed silk sheets when you could rub against Bella. I tightened my arms to hold her closer but she slowly began to wriggle.

"Oh no lover boy, I need a break." She whispered as she wriggled around pressing her soft pert naked breasts against my chest. I couldn't help but growl as I nipped her neck over my mark and then began to lick and suck her delicate collar bone. She tried to stifle a moan but my wolf ears could hear her short breaths and the cute pitter pat of her increased heart beat. I pressed my face into her neck and nuzzled into her amazing scent.

"Are you sure baby?" I purr into her ear, licking and biting her soft supple lobe. She tasted of honey and strawberries, and I was really hungry for more. I ran my hands down her back and pressed her soft luscious backside. She really did have a butt that a guy couldn't help himself from wanting to nibble. However the only guy that was ever going to touch that delectable ass ever, was me. She was Mine, all Mine, just like I was hers, all hers. I lowered one of my hands down around her derriere and in between her beautiful thighs. I let my index finger run gently along the soft wet folds of her sex, surprising her and causing her to wriggle gorgeously against my thigh.

Her arousal was so strong and delicious I could taste it, I knew she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, however, my Bells was stubborn and would make me work for my reward. She was alpha bitch after all. I continued to kiss and nibble on her long delicate neck while persistently rubbing her folds, dipping my finger in and out of her warmth teasing her gently. Cupping her bottom I lift her up and lay her completely on me causing her legs to drape open over my pelvis. Moving my hips I pressed up against her nub and began rubbing myself against her soft wet lips, teasing her with my fingers. Using my free hand I softly begin teasing her nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them until they hardened to a pebble like texture. I so wanted to pull them into my mouth regrettably this was the major disadvantage of our size difference, there was no way I could play down there while having my mouth on her breasts.

Unable to hold back and the need to taste her made me suddenly flip her over onto her back and straddle her.

"So my Bella, still not interested? Do you still want a rest?" I kissed her pouting lips softly. Looking into her doe like eyes I waited patiently without moving an inch, she had to give me the nod. I would never make her do anything she didn't want.

"Shut up you stupid mutt and come here." She giggled as she pulled me down to her with her little hands wrapped around my short hair and began to rubbing her hips up and down my member, showing me just how much she needed and wanted me.

I laughed softly and began kissing down her neck, dropping soft featherlike kisses slowly down her chest to the valley between her soft round miraculous mounds. I rub my head between both breasts like the teenager that I am and nearly make the whoo-yaaa noise. Thankfully I held that in because I know I would be using my hand to get rid of my arousal if I was ever that stupid.

I begin to move down her body with the anticipation of tasting some of that sweet ambrosia which is dripping out of my mate. However, before I reach her hot wet mound she tells me to stop. I freeze instantly, confused when she pushes against my shoulders for me to roll away, which I do reluctantly. I flip on my back worried why she is acting this way, until she literally jumps my bones. Obviously wanting to be on top and not interested in anymore foreplay, I found my Bella or should I say, Cowgirl Bella straddling my waist with my girth fully engulfed in her, in a move of which any Olympic gymnast would be proud.

With a seductive smirk as I groaned she rotated her hips and began moving in a rhythm that had me falling apart in no time. I just about held on until she flopped sated onto my chest, holding her hips I let go and exploded, my eyes rolled back in my head and all the bones in my body turned to jelly. We both held each other tightly, relaxing in the afterglow of our love making, happy to be together and amazed how every time was like the first amazing time.

I closed my eyes and smiled thinking what an embarrassment we will be to our kids in the future when we are old and grey, but still having fabulous rocking the house sex, just what no teenager wants to know about their parents. I sighed happily, life was so good.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up I noticed how it was much cooler, strange how I noticed that, since I first phased I haven't felt anything but warm, I rolled over reaching out to pull Bella to me but finding the hard bed cold and empty. I cracked my eyes open wondering where she had gone startled to see that I was lying on concrete, in what looked like a dark garage. There was a strong smell of gas and oil. I jumped up quickly and now that I was awake I realised that there was also the stink of vampire in this room...and not just any vampire it reeked of Edward fucking Cullen. What's more, I smelt of him, why did I smell of him? My nostrils burnt with his putrid smell. My wolf was roaring to come out but it wasn't strong enough, something had weakened my wolf.

I tried to remember what happened. My last memory was of being with Bella, wrapped up in her beautiful arms after sharing a night of hot searing wonderful passion. Unfortunately that seems to have just been a dream. So trying to recall what happened before that I walked slowly around the room looking for a way out. I checked every hole, every crevasse. There didn't seem to be a door. Why did it smell of gasoline and motor oil when there was no way in or out? I began looking for a door, crack in the ground, and anyway that the bastard could have brought me in here, if there is a way in, there must be a way out.

Nothing.

I stood in the middle of the room, closed my eyes and tried to use my senses, sniffing and listening, wherever I was seemed to be really quiet or sound-proofed it was hard to tell with the information I had.

Walking in a circle I took deep sniffs keep my eyes closed. Yes there was a strong smell of gasoline, very strong over one side of the prison. I looked down when I reached the point of the strongest smell to notice that there was in fact a large puddle of petroleum on the ground, in fact there was a few puddles. It looked like it had been poured deliberately as well. My hackles rose. Why would anyone pour gasoline on the floor of a building?

The only reason I could think of was arson?

The realisation of the predicament that I was in scared the shit out of me.

I was one match away from being a roasted wolf.

Shit, how did I get here? I was looking for Bella with the pack, the weather was horrendous... I remember now, I was carrying Paul. We sent Jared and Seth on ahead to see if Quil and Sam where okay. But then, everything went blank. I must have backed out or being knocked out. It was unclear which.

Shaking off my fear I continued to search the hell hole I found myself in, desperate for anything I could find to tell me where I was and how the hell I was going to get out.

I eventually noticed that one wall, smelt slightly different to the others. There was a scent of dampness behind the tangy scent of cement the wall was newer here, it was almost like this wall had been freshly built and plastered. I tried knocking randomly on the wall to see if there was any weakness or difference but it appeared to be built soundly. It looked like I was trapped. Was it possible that the bloodsucker kidnapped me, threw me here and then sealed the exit. How long had I been here for that cement to have dried and become hard must have taken a few days. I did not doubt that the leech would be able to build the wall in a matter of minutes but I had no idea how long it would take for the cement to dry. Hell for all I know it could only take a bloody hour. I hope Paul and Embry are okay. If he kidnapped me I hate to think what he would have done to them.

I sat with my back against the wall looking around my dark dungeon. My hope to find Bella damned. It seemed the situation was worse than we could ever imagine, what reason did he have to kidnap me?

Why didn't he just kill me?

Would he just leave me here to waste away?

Or was he hoping to have a barbeque?

What was wrong with my wolf, was it just exhaustion, hunger and being separated from my Imprint that had me this way?

Or was there something more sinister going on?

Was I ever going to see my Bella again?


	30. Chapter 30

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing! BUT I'm now an auntie to the cutest little girl, best news this year._

* * *

><p><em>AN This Chapter is dedicated to all my Twitterbugs out there that kept me sane over the last three months._

* * *

><p><em>I am really sorry I didn't get to respond to all your lovely reviews, I loved them all and I hope you remain happy with the way this story is developing<em>

_Pre read by NiamhG, thanks honey._

* * *

><p><em>AN I think we have reached the stage that a summary is needed of what's going on._

_So in a nutshell, Jared and Kim imprinted but Sam and Leah haven't. In fact Leah's cousin (The Muffin Making Muppet Emily) causes an interest in Sam's wolf but after some investigation it appears he only is interested in her fertility. Bella suggests Leah goes off contraception for a few months because the wolf would only notice that Leah doesn't ovulate, which could be causing problems with the wolf accepting Leah as his imprint. Emily is a bitch and loves forcing herself on everyone, she also has befriended the girl who made Bella's life hell in Forks High, Lauren. Paul imprinted on Lauren to everyone's surprise._

_Edward is focused on having Bella for himself and has managed to convince Bryan the hated father of Embry and killer of Sarah and Quil to help him. He captured Bella and Lauren with the help of Emily his "Girlfriend" by attacking Quil Jnr...(yes there are way too many Quils). Rosalie managed to save Quils life with the help of Charlie's blood. Sam is protecting the council and the families back on the Rez while Jake, Paul, Seth, Embry and Jared go searching for the girls(remember it's a really bad snowstorm, the wolves can't see or smell very well in this whiteout). Paul loses it and Embry has to knock him out before Paul goes completely feral. Jake carries Paul but prior to reaching the Rez he collapses. Embry tries to protect his brothers with his body but before he blacks out he smells vampire. Jake wakes up in a cell that is covered in gasoline but he is unable to find a way out and he is unable to phase._

_A couple of things to remember:_

_The pack suspect Emily but have no proof she was in on the kidnapping or the reason why. Jared and Seth went ahead to the Rez to rest and get help for Paul, Embry and Jake._

_Jake and Bella have not spent a day apart since they sealed their imprint until now._

_Bella had to tell Lauren about Paul's imprint on her as he never got around to it before the kidnapping._

_Bryan told Bella and Lauren that Quil is dead...they don't know that he survived._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Pygmalion

Bella's POV

After what seemed like days of cold I figured that playing nice with Edward might help. Lull him into a false sense of security, if he thought that I was changing my mind, I might find a way out of here and well there is no harm in being a little more comfortable. Thankfully we hadn't seen Bryan again since that first meeting. I was actually relieved to see Edward when he returned in time to see what Bryan had planned. He hustled him quickly out of our dreary prison and we could hear growling and loud noises that made the house shake. We were left alone in the horrible smelly basement for what felt like hours later both of us afraid to speak in case either one of them where above listening to our every sound.

I know he is my captor and essentially wants to change me to be cold and dead like him, so that we could be together for eternity...ewww! As far as I was concerned this would be killing me, I would become a monster, my humanity would be gone. Although if I had a choice which supernatural sociopath I would prefer to be around, I have to admit Edward seemed to be the lesser of the two evils right now.

When Edward returned he was all gracious and apologetic on how Bryan disrespected us and he was especially appalled with the way he acted in front of ladies. He promised that we wouldn't be annoyed by him again. Clearly stating that in fact _no one_ would ever be bothered or disgusted by him again. Edward seemed a little distracted as he began muttering that he had fulfilled his purpose but now he posed too great a threat so he had to be dealt with. I believe that Edward was actually appalled by what he saw in Bryans mind. A cold shiver ran up my spine at what he could have possibly seen that made him react so strongly that he killed him.

I felt a range of mixed emotions at Bryan's demise. Relief and fear, although I hated Bryan and was scared out of my mind in his presence I just felt it terrifying that Edward could calmly eliminate someone like that, without an ounce of regret. I also felt sad that Billy had lost a brother, Embry a father and Jake an uncle. Although I don't think any of the pack would shed a tear for him it was still pretty sad what he had become and how his life had ended. I hope I got to tell Embry what happened to his father so he doesn't spend the rest of his life wondering.

I tried to block out all my fears and channel my inner bitch so the next chance I got I demanded that Edward ontie us, provide us with food and water and also comfortable furniture. We were not animals and should not be treated as such. I also couldn't help explode dramatically. "And for crying out loud let us have access to a bathroom before it gets messy and smelly down here, we are human and have basic human needs."

I was completely gobsmacked when he ran out of our prison and ten minutes later he had two armchairs, a table and 2 cots with blankets and a TV with DVD player set up. He also informed us that there was a small cupboard bathroom under the stairs with a toilet and hand basin. It would suffice for now. He also untied us after he brought us both a tray of food. Nothing exciting just soup and crackers but I think it was the first food I had smelt in days. Hell it probably was days, I had no idea how long had passed since we were abducted. Jake and Paul must be going insane and I was too scared to even consider what had happened to Quil.

I hadn't let Lauren into my plan of "be nice to the vampire sociopath and we might get out of here" because I knew he could read her mind. Even if she tried to block her thoughts when he was present I was pretty sure he was keeping tabs on us through her mind when he wasn't even with us. So if we were getting out of here I had to come up with a way out. I hoped she really had buried all the old problems with me and followed my lead but I made a point of reminding her of his mind reading skills over and over again. I hope she was taking my hint. But honestly there was very little I could do, we were locked up, half starved and scared how could we possibly find a way out of this?

Then the crazy piece of shit let something slip. While annoying me about what I wanted to eat for dinner he made a snarky remark about how I was getting steak but the mutt was getting nothing. I stood up quickly demanding to know what he meant.

He laughed and refused to look me in the eye.

"Tell me now, what have you done with Jacob?" I demanded, my heart pounding in fear.

"Absolutely nothing." He smirked.

The way he said that made me antsy, it was like he was being honest however there was some underlying trickery going on.

"I swear if you hurt him I will make sure that I will tear off your sparkling dick and use it as a sparkler." I growled at him, all pretence of being friendly was gone, I could not pretend to be nice to this lunatic if he was hurting Jake, self preservation be damned, Jake was my life, without him I had no interest in living.

"Oh Isabella, those mutts really have turned you into a fishwife. Not to worry my darling, just like Professor Higgins was able to train Ms Doolittle to have a veneer of gentility with impeccable manners and speech, I am sure I will be able to train you too." He smiled at me as if I was a wilful infant having a tantrum.

I couldn't speak; all that came out was a grunt. How dare he speak to me this way? And not realise what an asinine arsehole he was being. I stood there opening and closing my mouth unable to formulate a sentence to defer his derogative words. Even Lauren, the queen of one-liners was stupefied.

Shaking my head I counted to ten and then took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen, how dare you speak to me that way? I am an independent adult woman of the twenty first century and do not need you or anyone else to tell me how to talk or behave. HOWEVER, that is not my biggest concern at the moment. You mentioned Jake, where is he? What have you done to him?"

"Oh Isabella that stupid cur really has you under his spell doesn't he?" He sighed dramatically. "I would have put him out of his miserable existence by now my dear, except I fear that his demise may affect you detrimentally. I just can't unearth a way to remove the enchantment he has on you. I have observed how you have slowly begun accepting the idea of my love and I just have to mention his name and it's akin to you taking a hit from a powerful narcotic. I truly hope I don't have to ask the Volturi a favour and have them send Chelsea to use her special powers and break this hold the dog has on you."

Trying with difficulty to keep my temper in check I closed my eyes tight and try to think of something that would not cause him to harm Jacob. I had no idea who or what these Volturi were, but I understood that this Chelsea vamp could cause relationships to break. The thought of anyone being able to stop me loving Jacob or Jacob not loving me was absurd. I refused to waste my time on it. "Edward, have you captured Jake?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my heartbeat and breathing in check.

I didn't want to make eye contact with him in case he saw the desperation in my gaze, so I lowered my eyes and focused on his chin. After what felt like hours of no movement I heard him whisper. "I had too."

I looked up quickly. "What do you mean?" I tried to keep my voice neutral.

"He would have died. He was searching for you in the snow with two others, they stayed out too long. They were hypothermic." He twitched slightly. "Although I desire them all dead, I couldn't let him die, I didn't know how it would impinge on you, so I carried him from where he collapsed. He was to be a present for Bryan, he would have taken great pleasure in destroying the rightful Alpha of La Push, however, now I will just kill him once I have broken you from his thrall." He declared lacking any sort of emotion.

I ran my hands through my hair in trying to calm down, after nearly pulling all my hair out with one tug, I just took a deep breath, realising that saying anything about Jacob now would be of no benefit to him or me. I wondered who the other two wolves where, I bet one was Paul still looking out for me after all this time, and for his imprint. I wasn't sure who the other would be; my guess would have been Embry. I hope they are okay; God losing them would be nearly as bad as losing Jake. "What about the other two wolves? Did you capture them too?" I just had to know.

"No, I could only carry one at a time; I expect they perished where they lay." He admitted with no regret.

My eyes burned with the tears I could not shed for my fallen friends, brothers, family. We had lost Quil, and now possibly Paul and Embry. Neither the pack nor the tribe will recover from that loss. This frozen, fucking ass hole in front of me is the reason that my boys are dead, why my Heart is locked away somewhere and both Lauren and I are sequestered in this fucking pit of hell. I swore to the spirits and the souls of my boys that I was going to kill this fucker if it was the last thing I ever did...and I was going to enjoy it. With steely calm I began to hatch a plan, one that was not fool proof, nor did it have much chance at succeeding but that was not going to stop me. I felt a shift in my soul, I don't know if it was the adrenaline or something more powerful than that, but I now had a firm resolution in my heart and mind and there was no room in there anymore for fear.

Changing the subject I asked. "Edward how long have we been here?"

"About three days my dear." He smiled at me, obviously pleased that I didn't talk again about Jake or his brothers.

"That's what I thought with the amount of grease that has developed on my hair." Placing my hands on my hips I looked at Edward. "You have kidnapped two girls. Yes having a toilet and sink is better than nothing, but seriously if I don't have a proper shower soon I will get a rash, oh and if it's being three days that means I will need feminine hygiene products soon." I nearly giggled when she saw his face blanch, swallowing a snigger I noticed Lauren try to keep a straight face also. It seemed this century old virgin vampire was going to experience something new and unpleasant.

Lauren smiled mischievously. "Oh Edward could you get me some tampons as well? I don't like the ones with the applicator, I prefer to place them by my own hand or finger so to speak." She winked with a smirk. "Oh can you also get me some feminine wash, I don't like using soap on my private area, too acidic I always think. I'll also need more panties. There is no way I am putting these overused pair back on, they are gross. I prefer thongs but at a push I will wear boy shorts."

I think the poor vampire was being outmatched with the speed he left the room. We both giggled a little before sitting down restlessly.

I really needed to get out of here. My plan meant we needed to distract him together. What is the one thing that vampires don't do? Eat human food, so the idea of him cooking for us was absurd, no matter how many recipes he followed if he didn't eat there is no way he would know if we told him what he prepared was awful. It probably wouldn't be, knowing his perfectionism, and the reheated canned soup we had earlier and yesterday was okay. So I was going to try and get out of this hell hole to cook our own meals and hopefully get us out of there and find Jake. I don't feel empty inside like I have done on the odd occasion Jake has had to leave the reservation so that must mean he is close by doesn't it? I really hope so.

Around sixty minutes later I had the opportunity to put my plan into practice. Edward glided down the stairs carrying two trays of dinner for us, Steak, mashed potatoes, fried onions, green beans and fried mushrooms. The ensemble just smelt divine but by the way his nose was wrinkled told me it smelt disgusting to him.

He set the trays down on the table and stepped back waiting for us to begin eating. Trying to lead towards my plan I stopped Lauren from tasting it. "Edward, is this the first full meal you have prepared yourself?"

He looked a little confused by my question but he shook his head. "No, I used to help my mother before she died."

"That was certainly good of you; I didn't believe males would lower themselves to do woman's work in Victorian times." I don't think he liked my tone.

"My mother was frail, she need assistance after my father died. She was also frugal and refused to pay for a cook when she was already an amazing one herself." He boasted. "She thought me everything I know."

I leant down and smelt the meat, the aroma was enticing, keeping stoic I picked up the knife and fork and began cutting through the juicy muscle and placing some of the steak on the fork with a small bite of the potato. I raised it to my lips hesitantly and placed it my mouth. Chewing delicately I could admit that this was probably the best steak I had ever tasted. It was cooked to perfection, tender even though it was well done and the mash potato was seasoned and creamed to precision, Gordon Ramsey could not have done better. I resisted the urge to moan my appreciation. I must try to use this to my advantage.

"Edward, I'm sorry but would you mind if I cooked my own meals. I don't want to offend you but I just can't eat this, there is too much seasoning to the potatoes and the steak is dry and practically burnt." I hoped my ploy worked, I steeled myself to see if he fell for my plan or would he see through my facade.

"Oh." He actually looked hurt. God now I feel bad that I insulted his cooking. How stupid am I?

"Well, I can get take-out for you from now on." He declared sadly. I felt like I had killed his puppy.

"Urgh No, I don't want to die of a heart attack thanks very much, plus how do you plan on getting take out in this storm? I doubt anywhere is open." I dismissed.

"You forget Bella I can run extremely fast, the snow doesn't influence me, I don't have to shop locally, it would only take me 10 minutes to do a return trip to Seattle, I believe the storm has not affected that area as badly as Forks, however we aren't in Forks anymore although there still is a lot of snow here." He walked over and picked up the trays turning to leave the room. My heart clenched realising how far from La Push we could be. I had hoped we would be still in Forks so that we would be found soon but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, he was a clever vampire after all.

"No Edward, please let us prepare our own meals. Seriously it will give us something to do. It's not like we could run away you would know the second we tried anything, hell you would know the minute we thought about it." I tried not to look too desperate.

"Please Edward, I am bored to death, it will distract us and make us happier." I was shocked by Laurens input, I honestly thought that she would go against me here; even though we have become friendlier over the last few days I honestly didn't expect her to back me up so well.

Edward sighed pinching the top of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Okay, but if I get even a hint of trouble from either one of you, you will be back down here tied up on the floor again."

I tried to keep the relief out of my face; Phase 1 of the plan was successful. I just hoped his kitchen had the equipment needed for me to go through with phase II. I also really hoped that I would find out where Jake was soon, so that I could find him if...No, when I am successful with my plan.


	31. Chapter 31

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing! BUT I'm now an auntie to the cutest little girl, best news this year._

_Thanks to NiamhG for pre-reading and the Nutella  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Jake POV

Soup

As a werewolf shape shifter I always considered vampires to be my enemy, they were an adversary I could fight, get my teeth into, literally. I would either be victorious in my attempt or die trying to protect the land and the people that I loved from the evil soul leeching undead.

I realise now that time was my real enemy.

I have no idea how long I lay in the damp, dark, decrepit hell, but it was definitely days. I was unable to phase, not, I think because of dark magic or poison, but because of energy, or lack thereof, and the loss of my imprint was augmenting the loss of strength. I was starving; I had not eaten anything substantial since my fake birthday dinner, which I threw up after eating Kims poisonous cake. That was at least a week ago. The only thing I had to eat since then was two well done steaks which I found on the floor when I woke after a restless sleep days ago. There was a trace of leech scent off them but I could also smell Bella. I wondered if she knew where I was and she cooked for me but I know that she would cook me more than two measly steaks.

I had no idea how long I could survive, a normal person can go for weeks without food, I doubt a werewolf of my size and metabolism had that luxury, if I miss a meal I feel like my stomach is eating itself, if I had some sort of hydration I may have been able to stretch it out for another week or so but I don't know if I could last that long. I could barely raise my head I was alternating between consciousness and oblivion.

I think I would have just given up if it were not for the fact that I knew that Bella was still alive...I know I would have felt soul wrenching pain if she was gone from me, I know she was close, just not close enough to see, or hear or touch. The insane panic that I felt when I realised she was missing was gone, I don't know if that was because my wolf was too weak or if she was not in danger anymore.

I never felt so impotent in my whole life, me the big bad wolf, the protector, was stuck in a doorless room waiting for death or to be saved...some Big Alpha I was, I'm sure the Great Ephraim Black will disown me when I reach the spirit world. I had failed my family, my tribe, my ancestors and my Bella. I was Alpha of the largest pack in generations and I couldn't protect my own imprint, or my brothers, Paul and Embry's fate made my blood run cold. I doubt whoever 'saved' me brought my brothers home and offered them soup to warm their bones. Either they were killed by Cullen or left to die at mother natures hand. All of this was my fault. I should have ordered Paul to tell Lauren the truth so that I didn't have to have a pretend birthday fiasco. I should have also ordered Jared to tell Kim to stop baking, Not being sick during a white out would have been a good plan. I could have refused to eat the blasted thing...Although I don't think I would ever be that heartless, she baked me a cake out of the goodness of her heart, she was a sweet girl even if she was the worst cook in the world.

It seemed like every choice I made was a bad one. Bella was a hell of a better Alpha than I ever was, hell Paul was better than me, maybe when we get out of here, Paul or Embry if they survive will consent to be alpha, if we survived this Bella and I would not be ever separated ever again, not for a minute, I will be her shadow and as she can't phase and follow me into the forest I would try to give up my wolf and get a boring job and live happily ever after.

Darkness surrounded me again.

My strength seeped out of my pores like sweat, I was completely sapped. I had lost all hope of ever seeing my beautiful mate again. I had to hope that someone else managed to succeed where I had failed.

"Good bye my darling, I will see you again I promise." I whispered my lips cracking from dryness. The metallic taste of blood was thick on my tongue. Closing my eyes I hoped to see my mother when I finally left this world.

The transition happened even sooner than I thought possible, I could feel cool liquid running down my face and a gentle hand running through my hair. Surprisingly I didn't have the energy to open my eyes, I expected to wake in the spirit world full of strength hoping when I reached there I would be able to convince my ancestors to come to Bella's aid. It was my only hope to save her.

Sweet nectar was poured into my mouth, I drank thistly. I could hear voices but was unable to decipher who was speaking. One voice was squeaking about how thin I had become, while the soft musical voice of an angel spoke softly to me promising to be back shortly. I felt the loss of her presence even though another began to rub my hand murmuring platitudes of how it will all be okay. I had to get stronger to explain to them to leave me but please go down to earth and save my Bella.

I think I blacked out for a while but when I woke I felt the presence of my angel. My head was resting on a soft lap, it must be her. I felt her try to push me up into a sitting position, I tried to help but I was of no use, lack of energy and the pain was intolerable. I honestly think all my muscles had disappeared. What seemed like hours later with the help from her companion I was sitting slouched against a wall. I was panting from the effort, I was so tired I just wanted to sleep, but I know I had to wake up to convince the spirits to save my Bella.

I felt something being spooned into my mouth but I could not taste it. Trying to swallow was excruciatingly painful, but the words of encouragement helped me force through the pain. Someone wrapped me in warmth, my angel was taking care of me, I wondered if it was my mom. Bella and my mom where the only people that had ever cared for me like this.

I realised slowly what this might mean...

If my mother was not here taking care of me that meant I was too late, Bella was also here on the spirit plain...

I had failed her. I didn't protect her from the monsters...

To make it worse I was glad we weren't separated. My selfishness knew no bounds. I should want a happy long life for my Bella but I was so self-centred I wanted her here, dead with me. I could feel the tears well up and fall slowly down my face.

"Shhh, don't cry honey, I'm sorry you are in pain but you can't afford to lose the fluid I am managing to get into you." She whispered while kissing my tears away.

My emotional outburst exhausted me and I passed out again.

I awoke slowly; I was able to open my eyes but was unable to focus. I tried to speak but my angel was there rubbing my head telling me she loved me and I was going to be fine. She began spooning more fluid into my mouth. I think it was some sort of meat soup.

"I know you need steak sweetie but it would be to hard on your system at the moment. I hope once you get some nourishment into you from this broth, your werewolf healing kicks in and you can start eating properly." She spoke softly while continuing to spoon soup into my ravenous mouth.

She was right, no matter how much food my body craved I would not be able to eat anything substantial. I knew this was my Bella, my soul recognised her. My mind was becoming less fuddled I realised I was alive, but how was she here with me? Where was fucking Cullen? Had we been rescued?

I tried to ask what happened but I still couldn't speak. So I sat passively trying to glean what had happened. I couldn't hear my brothers so I don't think we had been rescued by them. Had Cullen let us go? Or was he playing some weird game? Letting Bella nurse me back to health just to take her from me again.

I fell asleep not able to comprehend what was going on.

I was gently woken by Bella whispering that I needed to eat to regain my strength. She spooned more soup into my mouth, this time it was thicker and seemed to contain more meat. My mate was obviously trying to give my wolf the nourishment I needed while I was unable to chew and swallow large pieces of food. Hunger started gnawing at my stomach; I was nearly swallowing the spoon attempting to get as much food into me as quickly as possible.

"Take it easy." She warned. "You were practically starved to death, if you eat too much too fast you can die."

I doubted a wolf could ever die from eating but the uncomfortable feeling forming in my stomach made me slow down and slump against the wall behind me. I succumbed to the darkness of fatigue.

I awoke to Bella kissing my eyes, my nose and finally my mouth. When I tried to kiss her back she moved away. "How are you feeling now baby?" she asked with fear lacing her words.

I swallowed nervously and tried to speak but it was still too hard so I just nodded. I slowly opened my eyes and was overcome with emotion when I saw the beautiful brown eyes of my mate looking at me with such worry. I slowly lifted my hand up and clumsily tried to trace the curve of her jaw, the need to feel her with my own hands was involuntary. I was so happy to see her again; I just couldn't believe she was still alive. I was amazed at my own foolishness thinking that we were dead earlier. Nevertheless I needed to know what had happened to Cullen. I looked around and could see that I was in the same dark inhospitable prison as before, this time though I could see a ladder leading up to a hole in the ceiling and I had blankets wrapped around me. So I must have been in a basement with only a trapdoor for access how did my love find me?

I took a deep breath and looked at her hoping she understood what I was trying to ask. I groaned out my biggest concern. "Cullen."

"It's okay, he's gone baby." She smiled with tears running down her face as she ran her had through my hair.

I raised my eyebrow, hoping she understood that I needed more information.

"He's dead." She admitted.

I heard a snort from overhead then I could see Lauren climb down the ladder. "Dead as a Dodo. Your girl is bad ass, she wiped out that sick fucker before he knew what was going on. I think us Imprints should start protecting the Rez while you protectors stay home and knit booties."

I'm not sure what confused me the most, my little Bella killing a vampire or the mention of booties, what the hell had I missed?"

* * *

><p>AN and no you haven't missed a chapter, the demise of Edward will be told by Bella and Lauren later...


	32. Chapter 32

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing! _

This is dedicated to CTULEE06 who chose the tool of Edwards demise a long time ago...sorry it took so long to get to this point...

Thanks to Niamh for pre-reading...somehow she wont believe me that I'm gonna stop writing multi fics...oh well time will tell...this one is very nearly done just a few more ties.

Sorry I know I missed replying to a few reviews, RL is a pain but I really appreciate each one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Jake POV

Mr Crispy

.

"Where are we?" I coughed dryly. I must have fallen asleep again because Lauren was now holding a plastic cup to my lips instead of Bells.

"I'm not completely sure, I think we're actually in the Three River Resort just outside La Push, the one that closed last year." She answered calmly. "Everything outside is covered in snow, so it's hard to figure out exactly."

"Really, that'd be right on the treaty line. How the hell did he keep hidden all this time?" I can't believe this fucking bloodsucker was hiding on the bloody treaty line and we never noticed. What type of leech killing spirit wolves were we?

"Well he had help, not sure how much you know, but he had a slimy older guy with him, who by Bella's reactions to him I guess he was a relative of yours. He looked like a much younger version of your dad." Lauren said quizzically.

"What? Who the hell was he, what was his name?" How could one of my kin done this terrible thing? How could we possibly deal with a traitor in our family, someone who tried to hurt Bella and may have killed my brothers? I just couldn't fathom this deceit, the heat of my spine began to burn, the anger rose up engulfing me in its hot flame.

"I'm sorry Jacob, maybe I shouldn't have spoken, I should have waited and let Bella explain everything." She replied in a shaking voice as she slowly moved away from me.

Why was she moving away from me? Then I realised that I was shaking, holy crap this was the closest to phasing since I was captured. If I could phase I could get the girls out of here.

I tried to stand but I was a bit wobbly. Holding the wall I began pushing myself forward.

"Sit your butt right back down Alpha." My beautiful soulmate reprimanded as she climbed clumsily down the ladder with a food bowl in one hand. The fear of her falling had me freeze unable to do anything.

Luckily Bella did not need my help for once, as she landed gingerly on her two feet. Walking over to me she kneeled down gently before me. "Stop wasting your energy, you need more food before you can start walking around."

"Have you got in touch with the pack?" I asked quietly as Bella began feeding me again. This meal was more substantial than what I had earlier; it was a casserole or goulash of some sort. A lot more filling and made mostly of meat. Even in this dark time my wolfed preened that his mate was providing us with nourishment.

"No, there is no phone, unfortunately this time I didn't have my cell with me when I was taken." She responded while not deviating from spooning food into my mouth. I believe I was strong enough to feed myself however it calmed me and my wolf to have my mate take care of me like this. Now that I was bit stronger all I really wanted to do was pull her to me and baste in her scent and her softness, cuddle into her until there was no one but Bella and crawl inside her never letting her go.

Instead I swallowed the food she fed me and tried to think clearly about what had happened and what we had to do. "How did you find me? What happened to Edward? How did you kill him?"

"Shhh, I'll tell you everything after you eat, we need you to get your energy back to get us home." She smiled softly at me, but I was not fooled, her beautiful brown eyes showed despair, with deep-seated anguish, gone were her young innocent eyes, it killed me to see her beautiful orbs wearing the pain of a survivor, like a veil it cloaked her sparkle.

I don't know what had happened to her since she was taken but it had put a strain on her, it looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in a very long time, her skin stretched across her bones giving her an older gaunt appearance. Her slight frame always made me feel protective but now, now it was frail she looked like a survivor from a concentration camp, eyes too large for her face with grey taunt skin. Her hair looked greasy and dead, no life or lustre. It was tied up on the top of her head with a piece of string. Her scent was still enticing and sweet but laced with the tangible taste of desperation and despondency.

"Bella are you okay?" I should be minding her, not stuck here too weak to protect her. She found me, saved me, protected me and is now making me stronger by caring for me, what a pathetic crap wolf I am.

"Stop that!" I was shaken from my self-flagellation with her soft voice chastising my self-loathing.

"You are my mate, my wolf, my Jacob, you mean the world to me, and you are the centre of my world. I am no one without you, you protect me, care for me, and would give up your life for me and your tribe. Do not beat yourself up over what happened. Edward was very crafty; he was older than dirt, with a lot of money and information at his disposal. He was a mind reader and who had someone who knew La Push working with him. You could not have done anything different. We are safe and together and that is the most important fact out of all this crap." I dared not disagree with a word she said, I had a feeling she would find a skillet to bang me over the head to knock sense into me.

I swallowed the last morsel in the bowl, admittedly I was still hungry but that was unimportant at this time. "So what happened?"

Surprisingly Bella sat back on the floor and made eye contact with Lauren, it seemed experiencing this traumatic experience together has given them a common link. She began to weave her tale, implausible as it was, I knew each softly uttered word was the truth. I was disgusted that my father's brother, poor Embry having a father that was behind this horrid plan to kidnap our imprints, to collaborate with our enemies, the reason why we exist. I wasn't sure if I was happy that he was killed by the leech or angered that I did not have the opportunity to detach the hand from the animal that touched what was mine.

"We cannot forget Emily's part in all this, she dared enter my land and manipulate and corrupt my family and mate." I ground out. The girls just nodded but I could even see fear in Bella's eyes, killing and fighting vampires was one thing, but attacking a human girl no matter how evil she is was something much different. I don't know if I could trust my inner wolf not to bestow pack justice on her. I was shaking with my internal confusion. What should we do with her? I think I will need the wisdom of the Elders to deal with one selfish evil Emily Young.

Bella, quietly moved closer to me and ran her hand through my hair. Once I calmed she continued on explaining how she realised that Edward was listening in on them and reading Laurens mind trying to decide if Bella was really beginning to have feelings for him or if it was a ruse. Lauren showed intelligence by not demanding what Bella was planning, she admitted she hated him being able to read her and tried to spend as much of her time thinking of things that would keep his prudish ass out of her private thoughts. I was so very grateful to Lauren that she was there to give Bella support and from the sounds of it her sass worked at helping keep Bella safe.

When it came to Laurens involvement I was shocked, we had no idea he had toyed with the young girls emotions. I may not have phased back then but my brothers should have known what was going on. I cannot understand how my grandfather signed a treaty with these leeches which resulted in them being allowed to PLAY with the people of Forks. It was like a friggen vampire social project, why the hell did they kept the pretence of going to school when most of them had been through college, insanity! It was worse than a cat playing with his food.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry that happened to you. My brothers should have noticed his involvement in your life and warned him away." I couldn't believe the difference in the girl in front of me, she was no longer surrounded by an aura of bitchiness, I honestly think I was meeting the real Lauren for the first time.

"Speaking of your brothers, are they okay, is Paul okay?"

I was surprised at her question, l peered at Bella and she looked a little guilty, it seems that the girls had a little chat of their own.

"Don't look at Bella like that, I had every right to know that I was someone's soulmate, even if he happened to need to have his medical done by a vet. How do you think I liked finding out about that from some sparkling dead piece of wood? Paul should have told me before now and if we all get out of this in one piece I am going to murder him myself. If he was honest, there would have been no reason for that birthday fiasco and I would never had to taste Kim's interesting cooking." She steamed.

I couldn't help but chuckle, Lauren and Paul where perfect for each other, I hope my brother survived the storm to get to know his kick ass imprint.

I'm sorry, I don't really know where they are, I collapsed in the snow, to make a long story short, both Paul and I were gone half mad looking for you both, we hadn't eaten in a while and our energy was depleted from running in the storm for at least 12 hours without a break. Hypothermia was close and then Paul became unstable, he was going feral and if that had happened we may never have him back so we had to knock him out. When I collapsed he was still unconscious so I don't know what happened to him and Embry. Jared and Seth had made their way home, and I had left Sam to protect our families, I also don't know where Quil is." I sighed sadly, some alpha I turned out to be.

Both Lauren and Bella lowered their eyes, I knew before they spoke it was not going to be good. "I'm sorry Jake, Bryan admitting to killing him. He took great pleasure in telling us he managed to kill the son of the man who stole the love of his life." I could smell the tears rolling down my Bella's cheeks. I know there was not much difference in age but Bella was like his second mother, I think they would have been close even if she wasn't his queen. I pulled her close to me and held her tight, trying to help her through her pain. I had to hold back my sorrow. Quil was much more than a pack brother, he was my cousin, my kin and my best friend since before I discovered spit balls. I could not understand a fellow wolf killing his brother for fun, it just went against everything we believed in. I don't know how to deal with this pain, the acrid taste of sorrow was choking me, my heart-felt like it was being wrenched from my chest. How could I possibly survive any more heartache. Thank the spirits I had Bella back, I could survive this with her beside me. We were all going to need her, my brothers will need the mother of our pack to keep us sane and provide the warmth that we needed. However we still had to get out of here and I needed to know what had happened, how did my Bella do what neither I nor my wolves were able?

Bella burrowed her face in my chest for a little while longer. I didn't want to disturb our small bubble but I still had so many questions. I gently put my finger under her chin and raised her face so that she had no choice but to look at me. I leant down and kissed her nose. "What happened baby?"

She sighed and attempted to speak but then shook her head and places her head back into my chest, burrowing nearly under my arm like a shy child. I was distraught, my imprint did not want to talk but I needed to know what happened. I could feel the wetness of her tears as she finally succumbed to the horror of what she had endured. I pulled her up onto my lap and stroked her hair murmuring every comforting word I knew in English and Quileute. I heard Lauren move closer.

"Shh Bella, I'll tell Jacob if you want." Lauren whispered.

I felt Bella's head nod in agreement against my chest. I focused on Lauren while still stroking Bella's soft locks.

"Bella convinced Edward that we needed to eat and that his cooking was awful, I didn't taste it, but I think that was a ruse so that Bella could convince him to let her cook for us using the excuse that someone who hasn't eaten human food in over 100 years has no right in cooking it. So surprisingly he let us up to the kitchen twice a day to cook our own meals. The fridge and freezer where full of food with a fully stocked kitchen for professional catering. I wasn't sure what Bella was hoping for, I presumed she hoped to find a phone or maybe find a way out if he was distracted. I tried not to think in case I caused him to get suspicious and not let us out of our prison again." Lauren looked thoughtfully towards the further wall.

"Bella planned the meals, repeatedly making more than we could eat so that you could be given food but I guess by your state when we found you that never happened. Honestly she began creeping me out, she was so calm and focused, I felt like pulling my hair and screaming blue murder but Bella...Bella just sat calmly staring into space. The last time she showed any emotion was when she discovered that the creeper had captured you, she went berserk, but after she eventually calmed down she just turned into robot, sitting and staring into space, never sleeping, never talking unless to answer a direct question. I was scared for her sanity, I was worried that he had broken her." Lauren paused and with a shaky hand pulled back her hair. I felt sorrow for this strong girl, what she had endured without a family to care for her and then shoved into a world of monsters without any warning. Paul should be proud of his mate and hopefully he has survived to get to know the real Lauren and offer her the link to a family she so desperately needs...and deserves.

"Finally on the fourth day Bella was making lasagna, it came out of the oven and the cheese on the top was not quite melted. Bella calmly went to the kitchen drawer and began routing through, after a couple of seconds she took out this steel instrument which was only around 20cm in size. She lifted it up and looked under the cylinder and cracked the first smile in days, I presumed she had found what she needed. At this stage I was still confused, I couldn't understand why she didn't just stick the lasagna under the grill for a few minutes but this girl knew her way around the kitchen so I was not going to give any of my amateur ideas. She had a calm concentrated look on her face but her hands were shaking as she lit the instrument. Slowly increasing the flame she gently browned the cheese on top of the lasagna. Still holding the torch she asked Edward to get the salad out of the fridge so she could add it to our plates." I had a feeling I knew what was coming, Spirits, what a risk she took with her life, Damn that sparkling arsehole for making my girl prefer to risk her own life to save Lauren and me.

"It all happened so quickly, I didn't believe my eyes but as he passed her carrying the bowl of lettuce she flicked the blow torch brighter and shoved it in his face. He made a noise...I have never heard such a sound before but I believe I will hear it for a long time in my nightmares, it was inhuman. His face engulfed in flames, I don't know how to describe it...the closest I can think of is that scene in "Raiders of the lost ark" after they opened the ark and all their faces melted...it was like that but worse because I could smell it and his melting face just reeked of evil." Tears ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around her body as if she was trying to hold herself together. Not wanting her to feel alone I reached out my hand and grasped hers, trying to give her the support that she showed to my mate.

"Bella pushed me out the door attempting to protect me from the screeching fireball that used to be Edward Cullen, but he quickly dissolved into ash. Bella, still alert and in charge quickly pulled the fire blanket from beside the door and put out any straggling flames in the kitchen so the place didn't burn down. I remember being thankful it was a professional kitchen made of mostly steel." My heart hammered when I realised the danger Bella placed herself, it was a miracle she was alive not to mention minus serious injury.

Lauren continued. "Still showing more strength than any woman I have ever met, Bella Swan picked up the discarded blow torch and wiped it down, and then she spoke for the first time. "Thanks Mr Crispy, you saved our lives."

I looked down at my small mate marvelling at her bravery only to find her fast asleep in my arms. It looks like the drama of the last few days has finally taken their toll.

"What about the remains? Where are they? We need to dispose of them." I whispered not wanting to wake my sleeping Bells.

"No need, it's already taken care of, Bella swept up the ashes into a dustpan and I happily flushed him straight down the toilet." Lauren smirked as she contemplated the last resting place of Edward Cullen.


	33. Chapter 33

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a big list of presents to buy for Christmas._

Pre-read by Niamhg

A/N hi everyone, sorry I have been missing for so long, found out in September that my little monster was going to have a brother/sister however this little Jelly bean has me narcoleptic and sick as a dog. In second trimester now so fingers crossed it's all better from now on. Thanks for staying with this story, this is the penultimate chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 32

Soap Opera

Bella POV

If it wasn't for that yanking feeling in my chest of the imprint bond I may not have found Jake for days and then it would've been too late. I just knew to follow the pull; I couldn't believe it when we found that trap door on the garage floor underneath the jeep. Edward was very clever in covering it but was stupid enough to leave the keys hanging up on a hook by the door. Once I moved the jeep we were able to open the door and thankfully found my Jake.

When I looked down into that dark, damp, musty smelling pit, I could see his body on the floor; however it was too dark to see if he was breathing. He wasn't moving, finding a torch and a ladder seemed to take hours even though I know it really was only minutes. I was shaking so much climbing down that ladder I could hardly find the steps. If it wasn't for the imprint I would have believed him dead, he was cold and his breathing was so slow and shallow, it was heartbreaking. He was so weak, I didn't think he was going to make it; I was in a complete panic. I had the presence of mind to yell up to Lauren to get water and blankets and started trying to warm him up from there. Once he took some water and I had him wrapped up with all the blankets I could find I raced up the ladder, sliding down a couple before I made it up through the trap door. I yelled at Lauren to stay with him and keep talking to him so he would know he wasn't alone. I quickly began to fill pots with all the meat that I could find from the fridge. I quickly sautéed the meat and then added some vegetables, I made three different types of soup, one that was clear and was basically beef stock. Another that had some meat and vegetables so was a little thicker and the third was more like a casserole it was full of meaty goodness. Luckily werewolf healing meant he started recovering as soon as we could get food into him. I never cooked so quickly or desperately in my life. Thank God for a fully stocked professional kitchen.

Within two days Jake was able to stand and climb his way out of the pit. He was still impossibly thin and way weaker than I would like. As it was late in the evening I insisted we stayed one last night and then use the jeep to get the hell out of there at first light. We believed we were at the old resort outside La Push but I didn't want to take any chances getting lost in the snow while Jake was still so weak. I know another day or two and he may be well enough to phase but I was worried he may try too soon and have a relapse.

I went full out that night, up to then I had been feeding him stews and soups, but tonight I cooked all the steak that I found in the freezer along with some potatoes and corn that was in the larder. I felt that he was able for some solid food for a change and his wolf needed the protein. I never thought I would see Jake struggle to eat his third steak but he did. Ignoring the corn he managed three and a half steaks and some mashed potato before he had to lie down. Glad that he was able to manage solids and he still ate more than me and Lauren combined I knew he was on the road to recovery.

Jake and Lauren rested in makeshift beds compiling of blankets and pillows that we had found around the building. We set up camp in the dining room moving the tables and chairs out of the way. We felt the need to stick close together and the small dining room was the cosiest part of the house. I was still too highly strung to sleep so I began preparing food for the next day. Who knows how long it was going to take to get home, so we needed food for the road. I also worried what we would find when we got there, the amount of food we had gathered before the snow would surely have run out by now, not just for us but for all of La Push. I can't believe the snow was still falling. It must be at least two weeks if not three since we were captured, I didn't think the west coast of Washington got such bad weather, I thought the average winter temperature hardly went lower than fifty degrees.

I found a couple of ice boxes and began filling one with sandwiches and the other with all the meat that was left in the freezer. I filled a canvas bag with all the remaining bread and canned goods. We would survive a few days if not weeks with this haul. I placed them near the door so we could grab them on the way out in the morning. I wasn't sure whether the food belonged to the resort or if Edward had bought it but I couldn't feel guilty about stealing, I could always replace it later.

Finally I felt calmer and ready to rest therefore I went back into the dining room and lay down beside my Jake, cuddling into his side, immediately the sensation of his warm body beside mine and his natural scent made me feel at peace for the first time in days. Closing my eyes I tried to believe that I was home, safe and sound with Jake, that none of this madness had happened. Sensing I was there he rolled over and pulled me into his arms rolling onto his back so we were lying like we always sleep, my heart resting over his, both beating to the same rhythm and his hands were tucked into my jeans so he was holding my bare derriere with his long fingers, this skin to skin contact relaxing both of us. I could not move without his knowledge. I cuddled in to his chest and tucked my head into his neck, smelling his scent, listening to him breath and feeling his warmth wrapped around me. Being in Jakes arms certainly made life more bearable. I couldn't wait until we were home and he was recovered, this boy was going to be shown how much I love him in every way possible. Gently I felt myself floating towards sweet sleep with a smile on my face thinking of all the things I wanted to do to my big strong Alpha.

However, I was not allowed have my nice dreams, just as I was beginning to float towards my yummy image of Jake tied to our bed while I licked whipped cream off him from head to toe, I was woken by banging at the door. Clambering off Jake I wasn't sure what to do, who would be out at this time of night in this weather? Could it be someone looking for us or was it someone else trying to make our life hell. Jake also looked confused and pissed that we had been disturbed, with the huge tent visible in his shorts I wasn't the only one disturbed from naughty dreams.

"What the hell? What will we do?" I was looking between Jake and Lauren. Terrified that whatever was outside was going to ruin our small slice of peace.

Jake shook his head wearily. "We can't leave anyone outside in this weather, they would die."

"What if it's one of them?" Lauren whispered in fear.

"Who a vampire? Sorry chica but vampires around here never knock they just make their way in with or without permission." Jake replied gruffly.

"Can you not tell by scent or sound who they are?" I whispered nervously.

"No, not really, my senses are still out of whack, I get a smell of the pack but I don't think it's one of them." He sighed. "You girls stay here I will answer. Keep out of sight, if it's human I'm good, not sure if I'm strong enough for the supernatural though."

I reached my hand out to grab his arm and stop him leaving. I couldn't bear to be apart from him now, especially when we didn't even know what the danger was. He grasped my hand and squeezed it gently but then he was gone. The banging at the door continued and made me more nervous. Looking around quickly for some sort of weapon but nothing looked of use, I ran into the kitchen with Lauren on my heels and I quickly gripped the big rolling pin and tossed it to Lauren, I pulled open the kitchen drawer and put Mr Crispy in my back pocket deciding he was going to go with me everywhere from now on. I also took hold of the sharp carving knife that was on the counter. I really wasn't up for more drama but it seemed ever since I came to Forks my life was like some crazy supernatural soap opera. I really could do with a break, I just wanted to curl up somewhere with my wolf and tell everyone to back the hell off.

Opening the kitchen door I could hear high pitched shrieks coming from the front door. It was a familiar female voice but it was hard to recognise who it was with all the screaming and curses spewing from her mouth. I tried to move closer but was restrained by Lauren.

"Don't go out there. She seems to be looking for you." She warned.

I realised she was right. Our visitor was screaming, "Where is your pale face whore? What have you done? He's dead, isn't he? I can feel it, she killed him, I know she did. How did you get free? We thought you were dead by now."

"What the hell are you up to Emily Young? How dare you talk about Bella like that? I knew Bella was right about you, you were working with Edward Cullen weren't you? You traitorous Bitch, being related to members of the council won't save you now, because of you wolves have died and both the Alpha and his Queen's life were put at risk. It will be Pack justice that you will face, not a soft tribal court." He bellowed.

I agreed with Jacob, she needed to be punished for her treachery but I felt his wolf was getting too close to the surface and we couldn't have him phase and ruin his recovery. I ran into the hallway and stopped dead and the sight of the crazy looking woman at the door step. She was bald in parts where she had pulled her own hair out. Her eyes were empty black spheres. Her face had red welts running down her cheeks of claw marks and glancing at her fingernails it looked like she had done this damage to herself. She had no coat or shoes on, and her dress was so ripped and damaged that her scratched and bruised breasts and crotch were completely visible. I have no idea what was wrong with her but I think our Emily Young will be living out her days in a padded cell if she didn't die of pneumonia first.

I moved closer to the door needing to be closer to Jake, upset at the state of the woman in front of us, I never liked Emily or trusted her but to see her so unhinged was disturbing.

Unfortunately once I moved her soulless black eyes turned quickly to me and she launched herself in the air with the speed of a leech with her claw like fingers reaching for me. I closed my eyes involuntarily expecting impact but it never happened, instead I heard a bang and a wail. When I opened my eyes Emily lay on the floor unconscious. Looking between Jake and Lauren it seemed that yet again Lauren surprised me. Jake had grabbed Emily and pushed her away from me but in Laurens direction, who automatically used the big heavy rolling pin like a baseball bat.

I looked down at the crumpled crazy girl and felt such deep sorrow. Although she was a bitch and nearly got me killed, she was someone's daughter, someone's sister. It will be her family that will suffer the most and have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"How did she know he was dead?" I wondered.

"Maybe he was meant to call her." Lauren wondered.

"Hmmmm I don't know, I have a feeling it was something else. I think she was Bryan's imprint." I admitted. "You have to admit, it makes sense, she sensed his death, she was apparently a normal nice girl until she met him and she risked everything for him and his mad revenge."

Jake lent his head against the wall and looked dejected. "I can't believe the spirits put some unbalanced young girl as the imprint of a crazy older wolf. I don't get it, why would they do that?"

"Nobody knows why Jake, but something I believe with what I have learnt about your spirits, you have free will. They will guide you but they do not force you to do something. If Bryan had accepted his imprint properly maybe this wouldn't have happened. He chose to be the crackpot that he is and Emily let him drag her down with him." I wasn't sure if I was right but it seemed like the only answer to me.

"I don't know about you guys but I doubt I'm going to get anymore sleep." Jake sighed rubbing his face tiredly. "Let's get out of here and head home."

"I agree, I really need to get out of here." I whispered while looking down at the stupid girl at my feet.

We quickly packed the jeep with the ice boxes full of food, and then Jake carried Emily wrapped in blanket and placed her carefully on the backseat. I wonder how much damage the rolling pin had down to her, she really was unconscious.

Jake insisted on driving and I grudgingly agreed, even in his weakened state he was still a better driver than me. I just worried he was overdoing himself.

Opening the garage doors resulted in a couple of feet of snow falling into the garage, I really hoped we got onto a main road soon because I really didn't if this jeep could handle the deep snow. Before I got in to the jeep I noticed two shovels by the garage wall, I quickly ran over and dragged them back to the jeep, just in case we needed to dig ourselves out of a snow drift. Climbing into the passenger side I pulled one of the blankets around me, neither of us wanted so sit in the back with Emily so Lauren and I squeezed together in the front with Jake. Shivering quietly I leaned into my wolf glad to be beside him again on our way home to our family.


	34. Chapter 34

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a house that needs cleaning and a Jelly Bean that won't stop kicking.  
><em>

_I am so so sorry at the delay for this chapter, I could bore you senseless for hours about what has happened since I last posted but even I can't listen to myself moan anymore...seriously I would get a gold medal if it was an Olympic sport._

_So sorry for the lateness and Im also sorry for not responding to my reviews, I read and loved them all, thank you for taking the time to read my story and reviewing._

_NiamhG has preread and asked if I will have this story by the time Jelly Bean is born in May, I cant answer that but I will promise that no matter how long it takes I will get it finished, I promise._

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

CPOV

Week 1

* * *

><p>I sat quietly thinking about my Bella.. I couldn't believe how my life had turned out. I had no idea that my misspent youth hanging with Billy and Harry would have cumulated in being engulfed in such supernatural drama. I am terrified what this means for Bella. I could be angry that my relationship with the Quileute resulted in my daughter being dragged into this madness. However I was a logical person and I know fine well that the evil bloodsucker was after my Bells, and without her relationship with Jake and the pack she would have been taken from me a long time ago without anyone here to help or try to find her. It was a bitter pill for a Chief of Police to swallow, I was the person that other mothers and fathers came to when their loved ones were missing or needed help. The fact I couldn't be the person to go out and protect my baby or confront her kidnappers made me feel like such a bad father. How could I serve and protect all the other residents of Forks for so many years but was unable to do anything to get my little girl home. It was unacceptable for me just to sit back and let other men do my job for me.<p>

It doesn't help much when I am sitting here unable to do anything to help my baby girl come home. I just hope that Jake and his brothers are able to get to her in time. I have no idea how I will survive if they don't get my baby back, she was gone from me too long when Renee took her, I missed to much of her childhood and after hearing from Paul what her life was like I have to restrain myself from going looking for that woman and arresting her for child neglect and abuse. Unfortunately I can't even do that now, I am completely snowed in and unable to be of use to anyone. I couldn't believe the snow was still falling, it was one week since it started, one week since my Bells was taken from me and one week since Jake went missing.

I can't believe how helpful the young Cullen's have been, I know the tribe still do not trust them but we would not have found Embry nor Paul if it wasn't for them. Once Jared and Seth returned and informed everyone how bad it was out there Rose and Emmet rushed out the door returning ten minutes later carrying Paul and Embry. Jake was already missing. They went back out looking for him but held up little hope as they had smelled Edward in the area and they believe he had taken him. The snowfall was so great even they couldn't follow his scent.

Leah and Kim worked with Sue to get Embry and Paul healthy again, however due to Paul's emotional state it was decided to keep him sedated as much as possible; Embry feared he would go insane if we didn't. I have to admit Embry impressed me with his strategic mind and organisational skills. He definitely was a leader and we were lucky to have him. The Elders and the families were too traumatised with what happened to Quil and the loss of the Alpha and his mate that they really were useless at coming up with any sort of plan. Billy was inconsolable, his only son, his heir, the next chief of the tribe could be gone for good along with my little girl. Old Quil was grief stricken by the state of his grandson. Young Quil was still alive but was not healing at the rate that was expected of a wolf. He had yet to wake up, Janice and Old Quil sat in his room with him all day and refused to leave his side. Linda although shaken stressed and exhausted kept the house running, feeding the wolves with Sue and the girls. Sue was always at her best when she had a task. Leave her with nothing to do and she turned into a neurotic woman, keep her busy and she was the most useful member of the tribe. That Emily Young one just lay on the couch like a wet fish moaning and muttering to herself, not one of us could tolerate even to look at her. Personally I think she had a few screws loose and would end up in a padded cell

Harry was like me, he just didn't know what to do with himself. We lost electricity on day two so we couldn't even numbly watch television, we had a small battery powered radio which we had on and listened to the weather forecast and whatever games were being played in warmer states. We didn't know how long this weather would last so we had to ration the food and firewood to ensure we could keep the house warm enough for us humans and be able to cook meals for everyone. Luckily Bella had two big freezers full of food in the garage. With all the snow around it was easy to keep the food frozen by filling the freezer with snow and ice every morning and night. Embry also arranged for Sam and Jared to go and get more firewood to keep our stock up. We were lucky in some ways that we had the help of the supernatural but what scared us was how would the rest of the tribe survive. Not everyone had weeks of food stores or firewood. What about the families with small babies? I remember Jake was already worried about a single mom with twins who seemed to be living on a knife edge.

"Harry, what can we do for the rest of the families? It looks like the whole state is in trouble, there will be no rescue packages or help from the outside for a while, we are just about holding out here, will everyone else do as well?" I felt we should do something, anything would do, I couldn't help find my daughter, I had to leave wolves and leeches to do that for me I could at least try and do something useful.

"You're right old man, we must not just focus on our own sorrow, we need to make sure that no one else loses someone they love this winter." Harry stood up with the first sign of leadership I have seen from him all week.

"Embry, are you here?" Harry called softly.

"Yes." Embry responded quietly as he walked in from the kitchen, obviously he had just returned from searching for Bella and Jake. The pack was going out in rotation, still searching for a sign of their beloved leaders and Lauren, although they were not fond of the girl they would die for her as she was an imprint and the only chance of saving Pauls life.

"We're worried about the rest of the tribe, especially the young families, it is doubtful they have enough firewood and food to survive for much longer, some may already be in trouble. Do you think Charlie and I would be able to take the truck to bring more food and firewood around those who need it most?"

Embry looked thoughtfully at us. " Honestly Harry no, I don't think you would be able to get anywhere in the truck, the snow is now well over four foot, higher in places it drifted, it is safer that you stay here, but I agree with you, we can't afford to lose another soul in this storm. I will send a couple of wolves."

"But what about the search?" I queried quietly.

"Honestly Charlie, we are getting nowhere, we can't smell or see anything. Barbie and the Hulk are able to stay out there and look and do 100% better job than we are. Apparently her family are searching from Forks to further afield as well. If there is something to find, they will find it. It will be good for the boys to have a focus and feel they are making a difference. I will check what food we can spare and send the boys into the forest to find the driest wood to chop. "

Before he could leave, Billy spoke for the first time that day. "Jacobs old garage is full of firewood, he chopped a few tree's before he moved out to set me and Charlie up for the winter. I think it was also a way for him to deal with the anger he felt towards that leech. Check the freezers there also should be full of fish, I know the electricity is gone a while but the temp in the garage is probably below zero anyway."

Embry nodded. " Thanks Billy, we will use them so, Ill also check with Janice if we can raid her store for formula and other stuff for children, might make sense to bring all the stock up here and make up the packages from here so everyone is taken care of. We will also use those old skis of Quil's, it may look less odd us arriving on skis than on foot, have to keep up pretences still I suppose."

I heard a commotion outside as Embry called his brothers, with only Seth, Sam and Jared left with Paul and Quil bedridden it would be a long job for them as I know Embry would not leave us unprotected.

God, I felt useless. I got up and went into the Ateara room to see if there was any change or if there was anything they needed. I could see that Quil's neck was healing but still no sign of him waking. Rose came back from patrol every four hours to check him. I will talk to her when she comes back next. Maybe there is more I can do, maybe he needs more blood. I have plenty to spare if he needs it, hell he can have it all if it would make the cheeky pup wake up and act his usually crazy self.

Leaving the room I went into see Paul, he was in the small back bedroom, it seemed wrong he was on his own, I was so used to seeing these pack of mutts in pairs or more, they very seldom choose their own company. Maybe they should move Paul to be in with Quil, at least he would have some company and Janice and Old Quil may notice if there was any change in him. I called Harry and asked his opinion, surprisingly he agreed with me. Neither of us thought we could do it on our own so we looked outside and could see Seth sitting on the porch watching the horizon. Harry called him in quickly and between the three of us we were able to carry Paul into the larger room with Quil. Janice quickly pulled back the covers so he could be placed under the blankets. Weirdly the two boys hardly moved after we stepped back but they seemed to have positioned themselves closer together. Maybe shape shifters were like premature twins and needed to be close together to get stronger. For the first time this week I felt like I had been of some use.

I walked out to the kitchen wondering if any of the boys were back and if the needed a hand preparing the packages. Hearing noise in the garage I went out to see Jared and Sam empty boxes and boxes of goods into the garage, it looks like they had made a huge sleigh to pull all of the stock from Janice's shop.

"Wow, did you get everything?" I asked.

"No there is still some stuff left but we can go back and get it if it's needed. We didn't want to totally wipe all her stock; she will need some when this is over." Sam explained.

I looked over at Sue and Linda, they looked like they were making lists. I walked over to offer my help. But it seemed like they had everything under control, listing what was needed for each family. I suggested that the boys went to the families with young children first and the ones that where furthest away from civilisation as they would be the last to get help. I also suggested that if anyone was in very bad shape that they were brought back here, I knew we couldn't fit everyone here but I would prefer that if there were any kids or babies going cold or hungry they would have a better chance here.

Embry had arrived by this time; he thought for a while and then nodded in agreement. "I know it could be a bit of a risk but we can keep this house warm and safe so I agree, If I find anything of concern I will bring them here, we should still be able to keep the secret even if we have non wolf pack here, my only concern is Ms Young, maybe she should be put in one of the bedrooms."

"Good idea, we moved Paul in with Quil as I didn't like leaving him there on his own so we can dump...sorry place her in there." I muttered red faced at my slip.

Leah snorted behind me. "I can think of worse words to use Charlie, come on we will move her now, I honestly can't listen to her moaning any more, psychotic bitch that she is."

"Leah," Sue admonished.

Leah just shrugged and looked unapologetic. Not that any of us blamed her, I am just glad my Bella was not theatrical like the Emily Young's of the world.

A few hours later when all the care packages had been made up and the boys were out delivering I sat quietly by the fire, thinking of my beautiful daughter. Would I ever see her again? Sue, Linda, Harry and I were all wrapped up in our own thoughts when we heard noises coming from the garage. We quickly ran towards the noise, hoping it was Bella and Jake but to our surprise it was Sam carrying a big bundle of blankets and Jared carrying two smaller bundles. It took a few minutes for me to realise that they weren't just blankets inside the bundles there were people, an adult and two babies. They were swiftly brought into the living room and comforters and blankets from Bella's airing cupboard were taken in and wrapped around the cold stiff bodies. Jared held the babies and had the blankets wrapped around him using his body heat to warm them up. Sam held the woman close to him also.

"Where did you find them?" I worried.

"Their roof had collapsed. I don't think it happened too long ago but the mom tried obviously to keep the kids warm using all the blankets on them with a table and arm chair to block the elements. I think we may need to get Rose to look at them." Sam whispered.

Seth jumped up and ran out the door to howl, all the phones where down, so we had to resort to wolf call.

A few minutes later Embry and Rose came in and headed directly to the poor small babies. She pulled out a stethoscope and thermometer from the medical bag she had left here from taking care of Quil. After checking each child she moved carefully over to their mother and checked her over carefully. She leaned back and looked up at Embry. "They will be ok, they are cold and exhausted but it's not hypothermia, however I think the woman is malnourished and dehydrated, once she wakes up get her to eat and drink. The young ones are still on a bottle by the small blisters on their lips so maybe have a couple of warm bottles ready to give them once they wake up."

Leah and Kim quickly rushed into the kitchen to get the food and bottles ready. I am really glad I suggested the boys going out today. It would have been awful if anything had happened to this family.

"How did it look out there? Is there anyone else needing help?" I asked.

"I don't know Charlie, theirs was the fourth house we went to, everyone else was in need of food or fuel but now should have enough to last another while." Sam answered quietly.

"Okay, well why don't you give me the girl and Jared you give the babies over to the ladies and you head on back out in case anyone else is in trouble?" I asked.

"Good idea Charlie." Embry agreed.

I settled down beside the fire for Sam to give me the girl to hold when she opened her eyes. Her soft brown eyes looked so like my Bella's a lump stuck in my throat.

"It's okay honey, we've got you and your babies." I said quietly. "I'm Charlie, the Chief of Police for Forks, everything is going to be okay now. I'm not sure if she understood me or not as she didn't speak but quietly looked around the room at each person, when her eyes rested on Embry she stopped and stared. Looking up I noticed that he was doing the exact same thing. I suddenly realised I was in a precarious position. I was holding the latest pack imprint in my arms with her volatile new mate in front of me.


	35. Chapter 35

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but a house that needs cleaning!._

_So sorry for the lateness and I'm also sorry for not responding to my reviews, I read and loved them all, thank you for taking the time to read my story and reviewing. For anyone interested I had a gorgeous baby girl back in June and she is my little angel, both her and her brother are keeping me busy and I honestly do not get a second, I wrote this chapter with both of them asleep on top of me._

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

CPOV

Week 2

I'm very grateful that Embry is the man/wolf that he is; everyone was surprised by how he reacted to another man holding his imprint. He stood staring at the weak girl in my arms for what seemed like an eternity, I was scared to blink in case I caused the territorial beast inside of Embry to wake up. Even Jared was shocked that Embry didn't attack me for holding his mate or rip Penni out of my arms. Instead he carefully strode towards us and gently placed his hand on her cheek bent closely towards her and promised her that she and her babies where now safe. He gently kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed and she succumbed into a peaceful slumber. Embry stared quietly at the beautiful young woman in my arms for what seemed like hours, I wasn't sure what to do, should I try and give her to him or just stay still so he doesn't see me as a threat.

Eventually he stands straight and looks me in the eye. "Charlie, keep her warm, protect her with your life, I cannot do anymore for her than you at this time, my job is to find our Alpha and Queen, once that job is done I will be back for her."

I nodded quietly not sure what to say. Embry then rested his hands on the head of each twin showing that he and his wolf accepted them as his own. He nodded and swiftly left the room. The shocked silence of the room was broken eventually by one of the babies waking up and crying, this made everyone jump back into carer mode. Leah ran into the kitchen and came back with the two warm bottles of milk. Both babies were awake by her return so Linda and Janice began to feed the hungry little tykes immediately. Now that they were awake we could see that they were older than we thought but very underfed this poor girl was struggling to make ends meet long before this storm, I'm glad she would now have Embry to support her. He may be just a high schooler but I had no doubt he would be unstoppable when it came to protecting and providing for his family, and there was no doubt this small woman and her twins were now his family.

My knowledge of the inner workings of a Quileute wolf was mostly from what I had observed the last few months and of course the legends that I had been told, neither had prepared me for the trust and strength that Embry just showed. I know as Alpha Jake has to step back from his own selfish needs at times and I guess with Embry as acting Alpha this is what he was also doing.

Penni became a huge asset to our little refugee camp, after some food and a night's sleep she was up helping where needed. Embry and Sam had brought home more families that were in need and the living room had slowly turned into a playroom and dormitory with the number of children and young parents that we had taken in. No matter what time of the day or night Penni was there minding the children, telling them stories, playing games with them or just holding them when they were scared. Linda and she made a good team, I wondered how Embry would handle having them tag team him in the future. Some of the parents were ill or malnourished so were unable to mind them and were relieved to see their offspring in such good and capable hands. It really concerned me how many of the tribe where in such dire need, I worried that we would not have enough food for everyone, I know the wolves would have no problem getting us firewood but food could be a problem if this weather lasts much longer, I don't know how our wolves are surviving with their ferocious appetites but they are obviously making sure we are fed first. They were also staying out in the cold longer than their bodies could handle as it was taking them longer and longer to recover when they returned.

I have yet to see Embry and Penni speak but there is definitely a mystical bond between them, they light up when they are in a room together and her cheeky twins already have formed a connection with Embry as they jump for joy when he comes back in from outside and snuggle onto his lap when he takes a few minutes out of his crazy search for my Bella and Jake.

Sam has taken the lead in checking on the tribe, there is not much food remaining; even all the fish Billy, Harry and I have stockpiled have been eaten. The Althera's shop has been completely emptied, as had all they larders of the Elder's houses. Seth even raided the vending machines in the tribal centre. I think we will start to run out of food as soon as tomorrow unless this weather improves. Harry and I have been turning a small battery operated radio on every few hours for weather updates and news. No matter what station we listen to the reports are differing, one meteorological report state that there will be a lull in the storm and there may be a thaw for a few days before any more snow falls. However another station predicts another storm will hit and this will result in even more snow being dumped in the Washington state area!

Bella and Jake have been missing nearly two weeks, it's hard to stay optimistic, if they were together I think they might survive but apart I don't think they would make it, even if they had shelter from the cold and snow. Billy had hardly eaten or spoke since they went missing, I was so annoyed with the old fool for giving up hope so quickly but maybe I was the fool, holding on to my optimism as if it were a life raft.

There was still no improvement in Quil or Paul's condition, both unconscious, receiving fluids and electrolytes through the IV that Rose checked every 12 hours, I could see she was worried, wolves couldn't get enough nutrition through just saline, They needed food, she also could see no medical reason for Quil's coma, his body had mended, slowly but he was now healed but he had yet to awaken. Paul was also still unconscious even though they had stopped giving him medicine days ago.

On Day fourteen Penni suggested that we looked for firewood and possible non-perishable foods at the old resort, she used to work there before it closed and they always had a shed full of firewood and a huge larder full of dry goods and if we checked in the old dining room there should be lots of candles and paraffin lamps which would come in handy as most of our candles and torches had died already. The resort had closed down very suddenly and no one has entered it since the spring, so it was possible that the food could still be there, Penni also suggested that we take any blankets and pillows we can carry as well as these things are running low and if any more families join us we may not have enough. I could see the pride in Embry's eyes as he watched his clever imprint, I also noticed the pink blush that formed on her cheeks when she realised she was been watched by the tall dark silent male.

Embry, Sam and Jared left early the next morning to search the old Resort for food and anything that could be of use to keep us warm and fed. We all hoped that they were successful, our only other option was to ask the Cullen's to bring food to us and none of us wanted to take them from searching for Bella and Jake, but if the boys didn't find more food at the resort we would have to ask them for their help.

It was difficult to convince the people staying in the house that they couldn't go with them even if they were young fit and strong, I could understand their annoyance, they were being made stay behind when they considered themselves to be just as young and fit as Embry, Sam and Jared. Some also wondered why we were all taking orders from a group of teenagers. We could really do with Billy taking control as Chief of the tribe and distracting his people from the pack, or making the decision and confessing the legends were true!

As the snow had stopped pelting down I began to organise the non wolf men to gather buckets of clean snow that could be warmed and melted for cooking, plumbing the toilets and washing as the pipes had stopped bringing in water days ago, obviously frozen somewhere. We could not go too far from the house in case we got lost if the snow returned, in all honesty it was difficult to get more than a couple of feet from the door due to the depth of the snow. After about 20 minutes into this slow task I heard howls. Throwing my shovel down I tried to find a sign of Seth, within a minute I could see him clambering through the snow after exiting the woods at the back of the house. I tried to reach him before he sped into the house but not having the grace of a wolf I fell over a couple of times before I managed to get to the door of the garage. Pulling my exhausted cold wet limbs through the door I tore off my heavy coat abandoning it on the floor as I staggered into the kitchen to find it empty, continuing on I slammed into Penni in the hallway, grabbing her I demanded to know what was going on.

"I don't know." she sighed. "Seth just ran towards the bedroom shouting "where is she?" I was just going to see what the commotion was."

"Go back into the kids, I'll check what's going on." I ordered pushing my old tired legs towards the bedrooms.

Following the noise I found Seth pulling furniture around the bedroom that Emily had commandeered but there was no sign of her, the room was empty. I struggled to remember when I had last seen her. I didn't strictly avoid her but her woe is me attitude and the way she spoke and acted made me want to gag her, so I just paid her very little attention, forgot she was there to be honest.

"Seth what's going on?" I questioned while noticing that Leah and Harry had joined us also looking confused.

"It was her, she's gone, it was her all along he rambled. How did she do it? Why? I just don't understand."

"Seth," Leah yells, "What the hell is going on?"

Seth stops muttering and looks at Leah with eyes full of sadness. "It was Emily all along, the pack arrived at the resort and once they entered they smelt Jake, Bella and Lauren but they also smelt Edward Cullen and Emily Young. She must have sneaked out yesterday! She was the spy, it was all her fault that Bella was kidnapped and Jake missing."

I broke in, "Are they OK? When will they be home?"

But the look on Seth's face told me there was more to this story and the small flare of hope died leaving me feeling empty inside.

"They weren't there; they were gone we seem to have missed them by at least half a day." He told me sadly. "Embry is trying to follow the trail but it's very faint due to the snow last night."

"Call the Cullens, they will have a better chance at finding them." Leah demanded.

"No need." Seth yelled as he ran out of the room, slightly stunned we followed as quickly as we could.

Running out of the house without a coat with Leah and Harry following I stopped looking around trying to figure out where Seth was and what the hell was going on when Leah began to scream.

Following her pointing finger I finally saw what looked like three wolves coming out of the woods carrying blankets on their back. Or maybe...no... It couldn't be, ...dare I believe? Oh my God it was, underneath all the blankets and coats I could just about make out the figure of Bella and Jake together on the big silver wolf. Lauren Mallory was holding on tight to the smaller wolf and as they got closer I realised that there was a somebody laid over the back of the smallest wolf. I collapsed down onto to the ground and began to cry. I didn't care who saw me, my baby was home!


	36. Chapter 36

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but grass that needs cutting._

Epilogue

CPOV

.

* * *

><p>My parents lived for each other. They were hardly apart for more than a few hours at a time in the years they were together. When I grew older I learnt about imprinting and soulmates although everyone agreed Mom and Dad were even more than imprints they were two halves of a whole. I have to say they kind of ruined relationships for me, even at twenty years of age I hardly dated as I hadn't met anyone that seemed worth the effort, I too wanted to be looked at like Dad looked at Mom, someone I could lean on and always feel they had my back. My brothers certainly helped keeping me single being the overbearing over protective nosy parkers that they were! They were worse after they phased, my life was difficult after Billy and Paul grew fur and my twin Embry was worse, he turned into my shadow, being in the minds of other hormonal boys had him overreacting if a boy so much as glanced in my direction. It was completely unfair considering they dated every available girl on the reservation and I was expected to stay at home every Saturday night like some 1920's spinster sewing or knitting. Embry was in all my classes in school and then took the same courses as me in college, making sure no males got near me. My female friends were thrilled they got to spend many hours flirting with my stupid meathead over muscled brothers. Annoyingly my father fully encouraged them to keep me locked away from any snivelling boy. Luckily my mother was well able to control my father and brothers and she ensured I got away from them at least once a week.<p>

As a little girl I would travel around on my Dads back when he was in wolf form and squeal when he ran through streams so I would get wet. Once my father became Chief of the tribe he ruled that no parent or child would be ignorant of the spirit warriors or what they did for the tribe. He loved to tell us children the stories of the wolves, starting with the story of Taha Aki and the third wife, he would then tell us about the cold ones, and the story about the Alpha and his Queen and how the Alpha went to save the Queen from the insane cold one but surprisingly it was the Queen that saved the Alpha. Another story we enjoy is about the brave wolf who fought his uncle and nearly died trying to protect his Queen, to be saved by a pale face and a beautiful cold one. My absolute favourite was the story of the sleeping wolf, very similar to sleeping beauty except the princess came to the sick sleeping wolf and with one kiss he woke up cured. I think this is every wolf's favourite story as they always request it, apart from Uncle Paul, he goes red and mutters to himself when that story is told at the bonfires while Aunt Lauren smirks happily beside him.

One night when I joined my family and the pack for a celebratory bonfire we were all gathered to celebrate Leah and Sam's eldest son's graduation. My father, under my mother's guidance insisted that all young wolves had the opportunity to go to college as there were plenty of wolves to protect the reservation. A scholarship had been set up years previously by friends of the pack Rosalie and Emmet for any Quileute who phased or is affected by phasing. Josh being the eldest of all the pack pups was the first to leave the reservation and go to medical school and has now come back to work in the La Push small family hospital. We all thought Leah and Sam would burst with pride as they hovered around the bonfire. The Uleys were very nearly as close as my Mom and Dad, rumour had it Sam nearly imprinted on Leah's clinically insane cousin who has been locked away in a mental hospital since well before I was born, it wasn't until one night during a blizzard he looked at Leah and fell to his knees with the force of the imprint, nobody knew what was wrong with him as all wolves usually imprint when they first look into the eyes of their soulmate, Sam and Leah had been together for ages before they imprinted, everyone was very relieved that it had finally happened for them. I believe they were married and pregnant within two months of the imprint they were so excited to start their new lives together.

I was sitting on the sand beside my twin looking around at the big gathering, wondering why I was the only girl, all my 'cousins' were boys. It would have been nice to have another girl around to talk to, another girl who knew the secret of the pack. My mom worried that it was to ensure that the pack continued to grow, the original pack was made up of seven, now there was nearly twenty five wolves in the pack and not all of my cousins had phased yet, some of the younger boys were showing the signs so it was probably all the males would be wolves before they were twenty. Except for Colin and Brady, they were pure human and didn't hold the wolf gene as Embry was not their biological father, but there was no doubt to the bond that was between him and his two step sons. They were a few years older than all the other boys but they were the tricksters of the pack. As they never had to worry about the pack mind they regularly concocted tricks and pranks on their cousins. I believe this pair will be tricking their own grandchildren in the future. Even as adults they kept Aunt Penni and Uncle Embry on their toes. When they got together with Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire's pups we were all in trouble.

Little did I know how my life was going to change that night, Josh was a few years older than me and had already finished high school before I started. Our parents were very close but due to my brothers protective crap and my father always treating me like his baby I never really got to know Josh or even speak to him, especially once he phased, my father would not let a newly phased wolf near his baby girl. But that night sitting in the sand while the waves lapped the shore I looked over the sparks of the driftwood bonfire and I met my destiny when I looked into his eyes, everything froze, the rest of the world receded into background noise, I have no idea how long we were trapped in that stare before my brother Paul noticed and jumped up to tackle Josh to the ground. It took Uncle Quil and Dad to pull him off Josh. Once the cat was out of the bag, Embry and Billy also tried to jump on Josh and Uncle Quil had to hold dad back from joining them.

Mom and my Aunts Lauren, Kim, Claire, Penni, Leah, and Lily brought me home while the men just shouted at each other, I didn't want to go but even Aunt Leah insisted I leave so that the boys could all calm down. When we arrived to our house Leah hugged me and told me how happy she was that I would be her daughter in law some day. This scared me and made me happy at the same time. My mom giggled that it made sense, the Clearwater, Black, Uley and Swan family were finally one, friends and brothers for years going back to my great papas generation.

The next day Josh came to my home to ask me if I would go for a walk with him. Inside I could hear my mom tell my brothers to sit down and leave me alone or she would ensure that when they met their imprints she would hang up on the wall every single picture she had of them as kids especially their baby bath pictures and show them to their imprints.

That walk was the start of the rest of my life.

Ours was the first imprint of the new generation, after us my brothers all imprinted, as did all my cousins. I finally got what I always wanted a girls who knew our secret that I could be myself around. Josh was my rock and we had a beautiful family, and they too had beautiful children. Only one girl was born to each generation and the rest were boys that phased. My father believed that it was Taha Aki's will that the wolf pack stay strong like the old days, prior to Ephraim's pack there was always wolves to protect the tribe from Cold Ones. Luckily we only ever had to worry about a few nomads wandering into our area who were easily vanquished by our huge wolf pack.

The only blip in my happy life was losing my Mom and Dad, but they were both in their ninety's when they passed with only a few weeks separating them, losing them was hard but they were together again and there was no way I ever wanted them to be apart.

**Críochnaithe****!**

**Fini!**

**The End!**

Thanks everyone who stuck with me, I really enjoyed writing this story and I am sorry I didn't get to finish it sooner, hopefully I will be able to get back to writing some day but I think this is it for a while.

Big thanks to Niamhg for her friendly reminders and pre reading


End file.
